


Final Fantasy: Cross Dimensions

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Cloud X LeonIn FF8 this take place after Squall Leonhart defeated Ultimania and was walking around in the time warp.In FF7 it takes place a little before Advent Children.After the battle waswon, Squall was left wondering around in his unknown abyss. Feeling he was forever trapped and slowly losing hope, A bright light flashed and before he knows it. his life is gone and replaced with a new. who is Sephiroth, who is Jenove? what is with this disease going around and what happened to garden?There to help him figure out these questions lies a team or a group of comrades protecting their city and a single... rouge... solder... who is this man and why does he draw him in?





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I changed the time line a bit in this one. The group that Tifa calls her friends you know Cid and everyone. They are going to be chilling in the city and already know the kids.  
> So don't yell at me lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I changed the timeline a bit in this one. The group that Tifa calls her friends you know Cid and everyone. They are going to be chilling in the city and already know the kids.  
> So don't yell at me lol.

Memories filtered through and vanished. Voices echoed and then diminished. Hope came and then faltered... The never-ending cycle that came with wandering this new found hell hole.  
  
Leonhart had won. He had killed his enemy, saved the world... But at what cost? During his fight when his friends fell one after the other their bodies had disappeared? The location and final placement unknown.  
  
He had won the battle and possible saved Rinoa but what proof did he have besides the fact that Ultimania was dead?  
  
The lion of Balamb walked a few steps more, just to falter. His surroundings, pure darkness... The isolation maddening. And with that isolation, was his mind, a very tormenting company and reminder of his mistakes and failure. The main one that stood out?

Squall, "Seifer..." he cried with a slight hiss under his breath. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Shivers wrecked his body and his hands clenched tightly over his chest.

Yes, he failed a lot of them... But the one he failed the most was his childhood rival... And somewhat friend.  
  
Squall had failed to see how the witch had warped his mind, how she turned him hollow and tore who he was. The torture he faced as the blonde's hands, the slightly trembling fingers that reached for him as if the old him felt guilty. It was too much to bare... And now he was alone. Allowed to cry.  
  
The spirits shifted themselves within his head and seemed to wish to comfort him, but he told them otherwise. That he was ok and just needed this small amount of alone time... Even if this was probably his eternity.  
  
Sob after sob escaped trembling lips as his nails dug into his already bruised and bleeding flesh. His consciousness felt as if it was faltering and his mind begun to go numb. He was ready to let himself sleep in final rest when all white flashed and blinded him.  
  
Wincing he shut his eyes, the world around beginning to shift when the floor vanished and warmth hit his skin along with the quickened wind.

Squall, (what?) he thought as the feeling of falling overwhelmed his senses, brown lashes fluttering open.  
  
Upon his view came the blue sky, clouds after clouds dissipating from view. He was so distracted and lost he never thought to look down when a deep voice growled a "LOOK OUT!" Ifrit making his attention shift towards the building he would soon crash into.  
  
But... Before he could collide into it, the creature of flames summoned himself, hugging his summoner close. Squall’s vision was obscured seconds before the sound of a shattering building. The broken windows and cement resounded with the crunch of their bodies meeting solid ground. The sound finalizing the end of their fall.  
  
Screaming was heard and all sorts of sirens and alarms sounded off... None sounding too familiar, the technology sounding... Different, wrong?  
  
"You ok?" The creature of flames asked, lowering Squall close to the floor but still holding and cradling him in his arm. The magic the being had used to summon himself put Squall in a worsening state of bare consciousness... But overall, probably saved his life.  
  
Eyes flickering in and out of concentration the man barely nodded his head. He couldn't actually speak at this time... Or just wouldn't chance it. That was until he heard footstep approach, the sound echoing in his already pounding head.  
  
Gaze shifting, he saw two people. A girl in black shorts with dark bob cut hair and a man with crimson robes. Ifrit let out a low protective growl making the two prop their weapons and Leonhart jolted.  
  
Tapping the arm of the creature, the being looked down and nodded his head laying Squall down on the floor. Leonhart could feel their eyes on him and took a moment to breathe before standing upright, his sword propped below as a crutch.  
  
Sterling silver looked up to see his observers watching him with obvious bafflement, the small maiden of the two watchers trying to walk in closer when Ifrit rushed over him and growled protectively, startling the girl back.

Leonhart sighed and placed a hand in front of the summon, slightly stumbling in the process, the creature propping him back up once more. Stormy grays glance at the two again, now seeing that others had joined as well. All seeming to be at a sort of standoff... Waiting to see if he was a threat or not.  
  
Looking back at his summon he gave a short nod and received a small displeased grunt. The creature gave back a knowing bow and looked to the people before them.

Ifrit, "harm him... And I will destroy you all," was his last threat, the intensity of his words seeming to put the group before him in shock before he dissipated.  
  
Taking a few shallow breaths, the lion arose to his full height looking into the eyes of the short bobbed girl. Her black eyes watching his with slight worry.

Squall, "I'm sorry about Ifrit..." he started seeing the tension begin to fade. "He summoned himself, to protect me... He meant... no har-m-" his sentence begun to become choppy, his voice hoarse.  
  
Leonhart’s feet gave out beneath him and he fell, his gunblade tumbling beside him. He heard rushed footsteps and felt a hand grip his shoulders the light from the sun blocked. He didn't have time to look and see who it was or how many had come to his aid.  
  
Exhaustion took over and his vision blacked out the last things he heard being-

"He needs help!"

 

**~~**

 

Aching all over, Squall felt overwhelmed. The scent of his surroundings was different and his state of inner turmoil still fresh. Pale blues opened, the view of a white ceiling above. Brows furrowing he begun to assess his situation, realizing that he now lied in a bed.

  
Moving his arms beneath him he picked himself up and winced, not given even a second to question anything more when a high pitched voice screamed startling him.  
  
"Tifa! He's awake!!!!" A small brunet haired boy screeched suddenly bolting from the right side of the bed to the door over towards the left.

Squall watched with a stupefied expression, his view still on the door when he heard a slight giggle, alerting him of another figure beside him.  
  
Turning he made eye contact with a small black haired girl. The small child still laughing. She had an innocent aura about her, her expression bright.  
  
He felt slight calm grace him. Moving so that he now leaned over in a sort of hunch, he rested his head within his palm, waiting for the girl to speak and after a moment more, she did.  
  
"We've been waiting for you to wake up since Barret brought you in... By the way, you're really pretty." she softly spoke, her smile wide.

Squall felt slightly insulted by the last portion of her words but decided to leave it be.  
  
He was ready to finally respond with the usual 'where am I?' upon waking in an unknown environment when he was distracted.

"Wow the scar boy is awake," said an older and more feminine voice.

Indifferent eyes trailed to her, a slight scowl worn upon hearing her comment, but when his eyes met hers he froze in place.

Squall, "Rinoa... No, she had black irises,” he mumbled looking down as he clenched linen sheets.

The women had obviously heard his confusion but mentioned nothing about it, moving closer so to sit on the bedside. The small boy that ran off before was back now, the girl Squall was alone with earlier walking near the child and escorting him outside with herself.  
  
Leonhart felt the creak and let his eyes rise to meet solidified brown, the girls' expression warm. "Hey, I figured your confused about where you are so I'll just let you know before you ask... This is my house, more or less. Those two kids? My family, you could say."  
  
Shifting, she lowered her hand to point at the male's chest, his eyes finally noticing the white bandages wound around him. "We used a few curagas on you and brought you here to get better until you could explain why and how you came here that... Very flashy way." She joked, winking not so subtly.  
  
Leonhart stood still as he tried to file through all his memories, shaking his messy hair as his thoughts begun to go astray. Stormy hues rise to meet the girls' sight again. "I barely remember what happened... And, I honestly would have ended up crashing into that building and died if Ifrit did not summon himself."   
  
The girl's brows seemed to narrow slightly with some confusion. "Ifrit... Doesn't look like that?" she stated, earning a baffled gaze from the other.  
  
Squall, "he's currently disagreeing." The argumentative teen countered.  
  
The black-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms ready to argue. "how can he disagree? You can't talk to them until you have summoned them? If they even do talk."   
  
Squall quirked a brow. "No... I can always talk to them."

He half expected the other to quibble some more on this subject when she let out a sigh and just shook her head. "Ok, maybe you can and he just changes depending who summons him." She tried to compromise and Leon took it as it was, simply nodding in agreement.

The two remained silent for a few selective moments. The girl lightly kicking her feet on the floor as she thought. "By the way... My names Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."  
  
Stormy Grey watched for a moment before he inclined his head in a show of acknowledgment. "My name is Squall Leonhart."

Shifting his feet around he slipped out of the covers and sat beside her, letting out a small sigh. "I had just finished a mission when I ended up in the sky." He started seeing the women beside him shift to listen.  
  
Waiting for her to settle, he saw a slight nod for him to continue and opened his mouth. "I and my comrades had just killed Ultimania... A sorceress that crossed through time and had been causing all of us hell... I ended up alone and before I knew it, was falling through the sky barely even conscious." He informed: Treating the situation like he would if reporting to a higher up.  
  
A more heavy sigh escaped and he slouched both hands rounding behind his head, his fingers laced. "A-are they all really dead? Has garden fallen... The SeeD no more?"  
  
Nothing was said to him and the young woman beside of him didn’t seem inclined to say anything… But, when a hand came up to gently massage his shoulder in what anyone would consider to be a, “reassuring manner”, Tifa’s breath suddenly altered... Stopping several times as she kept failing to speak. He began to feel worse, his stomach tying up in tight knots.  
  
Tifa, "I-I don't know what garden is... Or See-D. I've never heard of them... Or Ultimaina." She softly spoke seeming unsure, and when Squall had torn away from her, looking with complete horror she figured that that wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
Panic and fear flooded the brunet and he immediately ran towards the closet window, moving the curtains to look out, and to his horror... He could not recognize a single thing.  
  
Not losing hope just yet he reached into his pocket just to realize he was wearing someone else pants. Turning he put his hand out quickly murmuring a "phone," the girl jumping and grabbing the small device off of the cabinet and to him.  
  
Tifa, "Is this it?" she asked as he hastily took it, flipping through the odd device.

Its signal was off and static began to cover the screen showing that in this place, it was not able to connect. (...more like this timeline.) He corrected himself from before, the words 'different place' holding a whole new meaning.

Chunking the thing on the floor, Squall turned away to glare at the sky, defensively hugging himself as a small frustrated growl came out.  
  
Hearing the girls' feet creak, the sound of her picking something up alerted him. But he did not turn to face her, brooding as he glared through the glass panel. It was not until the device was under his chin, held by fair white hands, did he pull away from his mind.

Tifa, "if you are mad, don't take it out on the one device that can help you home." She tried to reason and he chuckled, this time all humor stripped out.  
  
Squall, "if that was capable of taking me home I would not have chucked it... How can a small phone take me back to my own timeline?" He asked, his voice a little on edge.   
  
The girl seemed taken aback by his comment and stepped closer, seeming unfazed by his cold hiss. "What's that supposed to mean?" she simply asked, with an astonishing amount of patients.  
  
Leonhart felt a slight ping of guilt and turned to her, an apologetic expression coating his face at his attitude from before.  
  
Squall, "in order to beat... Ultimania, we had to trap her in the past and kill her. I was left wondering the shattered timeline and before I knew it ended up here. Here in a place where garden doesn't exist, here in a place where the whole war I fought to stop never existed." Squall clutched himself turning away as another episode came on.  
  


Squall, "I don't even know if everything I did saved them. I can't even find out because instead of sending me back it sent me, Hyne knows where, and I have no history nor hint of what could have happened."  
  
Stopping for a moment he took a deep breath and gripped the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if I'm in the future or past, but considering I traveled back to kill her I can guess somewhere way before my own timeline."  
  
He felt a hand rise to caress his cheek and flinched, eyes splitting wide to see the soft, and sorrowful smile.  
  
"Sounds like you've been through a lot..." She started, letting her hand fall off to his shoulder to try and relax him. "So have we... We all have dark unforgettable past and lost a lot. Maybe, not as much as you, but trust me when I say we understand."  
  
Leonhart gave a very baffled stare as she pulled away and crossed her arms smiling broadly. "And considering how we're full of fucked up members, I don't think adding another will do any harm... So what do you say? Want to try being positive and make a new life?"  
  
The question struck him in so many ways. Confusion, hope, fear, and at last... Some sort of calm. Letting his face relax he felt a small smile grace his face. "I don’t see a problem with that." He responded calmly.

  
Letting out a small and beautiful sounding laugh, Tifa’s smile curved higher. "Good... But, while you're staying here, you are helping out with chores and other things. Understand?"  
  
Leon shrugged, crossing his arms as he relaxed a bit. "I see no problem with that." He nearly repeated how old comment, gaining another laugh.

Tifa, “good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the crossover begins! This will be during the final fantasy movie and altered. The ship Cloud x Squall
> 
> Hope the beginning was to your liking! Please vote and comment if you enjoyed it. Will make sure to update regularly if so XD


	2. New Beginnings

Two weeks had passed, and Squall had become well acquainted with the group that considered themselves mercenaries, Tifa's other comrades. They were not a bad lot, though some were considerably more annoying than others, they were not all that different from his original circle and they helped him settle in well.

The home in which he always rested at was currently, Lockhart's. The woman insisted that he stayed since she had an extra bed... But he couldn't help notice how it seemed meant for... someone else?

Though, he never brought it upon himself to pry and just minded his own business, the girl at random chuckling and somewhat mentioning how he seemed to be a mix of two of her friends. One, in particular, he already knew. Vincent... And he had to admit he admired and felt quite at peace by his side.  
  
Brown lashes blinked a few times as reality begun to sink in, a cold breeze attacking his sweat covered body as the temperatures dropped.  
Looking down Squall gazed at his hands. One holding a hammer the other nails and roof pieces.

In the time he spent as a sick patient, the brunet had noticed the wear and tear on the aged household and decided he was going to help fix it; researching construction and going out with Tifa to get supply. Letting her and the kids choose what he will paint the internal walls when he fixed them... It was the least he could do.  
  
Focusing back on the task at hand he placed the last tile in place and patched it up, putting the leftover supplies in his belt as he readied to leave.  
  
He neared the edge to jump off when a force threw itself against his back knocking him off balance and making his body fall off of the high topped roof. Growling Squall flipped his weight landing in a crouched position, hand beneath to balance his fall. Giggling was heard above and he sighed. Blue eyes narrowing at a small and well-known ninja.  
  
Yuffie, "nice landing Squall!" she chirped jumping down after him, and although she pissed him off for that stunt, he still raised his hands and caught her, placing the small ninja down softly on the floor.  
  
Squall, "I told you not to call me that." He finally complained receiving a small squeaky laugh. His brows furrowed and the girls giggle begun to soften.  
  
Yuffie, "Aw. If you do that, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours." she taunted with fake care, her finger pointing where his eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
Slightly growling he pushed her hand away and huffed. "Whatever." Came his half added argument turning to walk in the house when he noticed Tifa and the kids were out to greet him.

The woman smiled widely and leaned over to only cover half the door. "You know what that word means Yuffie. So leave him be for now," Tifa requested and the noirnette behind Squall giggled.  
  
Yuffie, "ok, I'll leave LEON alone." she teased again running to Tifa to hug her, the kids laughed slightly.  
  
The brunet barely made it up the stairs when Kisaragi, the small ninja girl, asked if she could stay for dinner. The small black-headed girl, soon after the question, hugged the longer haired one tighter in the hopes to be invited.  
  
Letting his hand pat her head, Squall passed the two mumbling a quick. "I'm on it," as he finally got through. He heard a vague, "Nice to have a new housewife?" From Yuffie, Lockhart laughing at the comment with an agreed "yeah," to follow. And although the simple teases annoyed him... They didn't really bother him all that much anymore.  
  
Squall, (nothing compares to Almasy.) he somewhat told himself, a small smile worn at the peaceful memories of their small but forever rival. He was holding the cooking oil with an apron on when he heard slight whistling and turned to see the girls followed him.  
  
Yuffie, "that cooking apron and a smile!?" She started.   
  
Tifa, "that's some good eye candy." The other finished, Marlene giggled at the antics, Denzel rolling his eyes as he stepped near Squall.  
  
Denzel, "I really feel bad for you... They would have never done this to Cloud." The child seemed to argue, and Leon just shrugged.   
  
Squall, "I guess that's just how they decided to treat me then Denzel." The brunet responded with a scowl on his face. He just didn't understand why the girls treated him that way but they weren't the only ones.

Barret and Cid often called him by the name pretty boy. But that's just because he had not become acquainted with them enough for them to even register his name... Maybe when he starts doing mercenary missions and shoves a stick up their arses they would learn some respect.  
  
Letting the appealing idea slide, he decided to just focus on cooking. It didn't take very long, the group eating what was served before Yuffie and Tifa separated to cuddle and watch TV. The kids didn't seem to mind and joined them, the family seeming set and he felt another smile appear... For some reason, it reminded him of back then, when still in the orphanage... The peaceful days.

Well, what little he remembered.  
  
He let his gaze fall back on the forms laying on or against the couch and decided to leave, knowing the four would be sated for a good hour or so, which gave him time to himself.  
  
Going to the door he found himself a long black trench coat and threw it over-shoulder. He still needed to shower but with the girls there he felt it would become troublesome and decided to do it later when they slept... At least then Yuffie wouldn't barge in yelling 'Don't drop the soap!' how he hated that line.  
  
Feeling the breeze immediately hit him he sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and letting his feet wander. The city was far different from his own world, tall towering buildings seeming ready to collapse, ruins everywhere and orphans running all over with sickness and diseased homeless men and women.  
  
It was like some sort of depression yet hope can be seen in all their eyes... He just wished he could help them. A part of him briefly wondered if he might have caused this somehow? But he quickly dismissed it knowing full well that disease was not something that could truly be controlled... It's a natural disaster that always occurred.  
  
His feet had come to stop as he found a run-down chapel, a light glowing within. Feeling drawn to it, he walked towards it and entered the broken doors, the inside causing him to hold his breath.  
  
Flowers bloomed all over, beautiful patch after patch decorating the ruins... The domain a blissfully peaceful piece of art. His feet walked a few steps near the center where only foliage touched and sat in between. He let his head fall into his palm and took a deep breath of the sweet and welcoming scent. It made him slightly delirious and his mind begun to blank... Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and the sun was gone.  
  
"Wake up!" Shiva called.

Startled from his peace, Squall quickly jumped up and looked around, seeing nothing but the moon's light. The blue color barely giving him proper sight.

His heart was pounding from the abrupt wake session but overall he seemed ok? But if that was true why did she wake him- (Shit how many hours passed?) And like that he ran... Failing to notice emerald eyes watching his trail.  
  
"Is that who we are after?" A voice asked, the owner hidden in the shadows.   
  
Another appeared beside him, the taller figure hovering over. "No... No idea who he is," came the deeper response.   
  
A third and more feminine stridden male walked to the far left of his comrades and let out a small laugh. "Mm... But he's kind of strong. We barely got here and he woke up fully alerted... Maybe if he wasn't so sleep buzzed he could have been a fun spare?"  
  
The first of the three joined the last ones laugh. "True brother... But I think he could be more useful than just a spare buddy."   
  
"Yazoo, Kadaj, that's enough. Don't even think of playing that sick game." The larger of the two growled.  
  
The male leaning on the right pouted. "Oh come on Loz you already said our brother Strife is off limits when we find him at least let me this pet? Don't you agree Kadaj?" he asked the brother further away.   
  
The man seemed to sigh letting his hands fall to his hips. "I say do whatever you want. I'm not opposed to a show." Was the last comment Kadaj spoke before leaving.   
  
Loz seeming angered by the response. "You two should only be focused on mother," he argued taking his leave himself when he noticed that Yazoo was still looking after the spot the brunet had left, his tongue flickering out. "Come on Yazoo!" He pushed and the silveret shrugged.  
  
Yazoo, "Yes, brother."

 

**~~**

 

Squall had just made it back and quietly opened the door, trying to put his coat up when the light was flicked on, making him flinch. Looking at the source he Saw Tifa, Yuffie a little far back, the ninja sitting on a countertop.  
  
The tall black haired female was tapping her foot, arms crossed in clear rage. "Just disappearing now?" She asked, anger to her words.  
  
Leonhart felt slight shock at her rage and finished putting the coat away turning to her with an apologetic bow. "I was just planning to go out for a little an-"   
  
Tifa, "disappear? No warning, no byes, just boom! Gone until it's convenient?" The words seemed tense and somewhat... Misplaced?  
  
Looking back at the coat he began to piece it all together and sighed. "I was trying to learn the city when something caught my attention and I fell asleep." He defended crossing his arms as his own annoyance flared. "I don't just vanish. I'm a responsible adult who likes to make sure I take care of my business." He lashed out seeing slight guilt in both Yuffie and Lockhearts eyes. But he wasn't done.

  Squall, "It's funny. Your comment just really seemed directed to someone else. Is that who the bed really belongs to? The clothes you've been lending me?" A flinch was seen by both adults and Yuffie looked away.  
  
Tifa's eyes were glued down and he felt himself begin to burn. "What? Am I a replacement you can lash out on since you can't do it to him?"  
  
At this, the girl's brown eyes jumped up and she rapidly shook her head. "No! No... I just, I." she paused walking up to him now. "I'm sorry Leon. You are just so much like him... I got scared that I was just taking care of another... 'I'll never know if he dies'."  
  
The guilt and fear in her eyes made the brunet settle down, his face softening. "Fine... But just so you know, I'm not like that. Though, once I start helping with the mercenary missions... I hope not to be greeted the same way." He somewhat hummed at the end, Yuffie jumping up and running to hug him.  
  
Yuffie, "Oh my god! I didn't know you wanted to join us! We can be a team then!!!" she shouted with pure joy and Tifa laughed.  
  
Tifa, "with the great Ninja Yuffie by your side, I don't think I need to worry all that much." She lightly spoke walking back so to go to bed. "Now go shower. I promise Yuffie won't bother you this time."  
  
Squall winced. "I don't want to hear about the 'dropping soap' outside the bathroom door either," he commented earning brighter laughter.  
  
Tifa was already up the stairs when Yuffie tipped up to his ear with a "don't drop the soup" and he growled.  
  
Squall, "stop with the damn prison rape joke!"  


	3. Mission

Sterling silver looked to the sky. A ship of more than too big of a size flew over the city, no doubt to find a place to park.  
  
The group has a tendency to leave and go do missions, earn money and then visit whenever they can. This being the main reason Squall chose to stay with Tifa... She's the only one that actually lived and stayed here, and considering he just got to this world, he was not ready to just go headlong into exploration.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie had both Warned Squall that he won't be returning in just a few short days. That they go out and do multiple missions then return. Yuffie's after comment on this was, "but if you do your part fast enough we won't have to take long!"  
  
He couldn't help but smirk. She has no idea what he was actually capable of, they only saw his first summon and a beat up form. Squall Leonhart isn't a cocky or arrogant person by nature, but he was a prideful one, and that pride made him want to prove those other two wrong with the 'just another pretty boy' as soon as possible.

The ship started to settle down now just a mile to the right from himself and he began to walk when a forceful hand grasped his shoulder. "Hey, newbie heard your gonna help us." Came a deep voice, Squall already knowing who it was when he turned around and gave a short nod.  
  
Barret was smirking wide, seeming amused by the other, and it honestly just ticked him off. The little ninja had already disappeared as soon as she saw the ship and he could have sworn that he saw a speck jump towards it.

Whether it was his eyes... Or her body... He didn't know.  
  
Thinking he spent enough quality time with the other he gently pulled away and begun walking to the ship hearing a slight growl. "Damn mutes. Tifa likes them too much, well at least Cloud makes sarcastic remarks."  
  
There went the comparison again, but he decided to ignore it the words- (Great, another big mouth, they never shut the fuck up.) left in his head.

 

**~~**

 

Motorcycle parked, the owner climbing off, mako blue eyes scan the surrounding area. This is indeed the house he and Tifa lived in... Yet it looked so... Different? 

Multiple things had changed and seemed to have been 'repaired' but he knows Lockheart? She was not the type to waste money on those kinds of people, including in this city... So that left, who did it?

Shaking his head he brushed it off as a 'she could have taught herself' or 'a friend came by' and moved up the stairs to knock on the door.  
  
After a few seconds passed, small footsteps were heard behind and he felt himself smile. The door clicked open and there stood Marlene and Danzel, the two kids expressions turning into a bright and exaggerated smile.

Marlene, "Tifa!" the girl began to squeak jumping up and down. "Tifa Clouds' here!" and before the blonde knew it she tackled him with a hug.  
  
The young boy on the other hand just smiled widely, not into showing much emotion. He wanted to be like and act like Cloud so that's just how he interpreted it, but the blonde could see his feet moving with anticipation and excitement, so he took it upon himself to hug the kid.  
  
Tifa, "we missed you Cloud." Came the more feminine and grown-up voice. His blue eyes looking up to lock onto deep brown.

Cloud, "I know. Just took me too long this time, won't happen again." he halfway promised only a soft smile gracing his lip.  
  
Tifa seemed happy by his words and properly escorted him in, getting him water and bringing it over towards the living room where they all now sat. Strife had let his eyes wander the entire time, unable to comprehend why so much was different. It was nice... But he had not been gone that long... Had he?  
  
Cloud, "who redid the house?" He couldn't hold down the question anymore, seeing the women ahead pause. She put her cup down in order to think when Danzel jumped up.  
  
Denzel, "oh, that was Leon! He's been helping us a lot lately. He even lets me touch his gunblade to look at it... It's too heavy to carry though." He pouted at the end. Tifa frowned at his outburst and Marlene quickly pieced that this subject, is a delicate one.  
  
The young girl sighed. "Come on Denzel. Let them talk." she huffed taking the kid who begun to argue as she took him up the stairs.  
  
Once they were gone the long-haired woman laughed a little. "Yeah, we made a new friend. He literally came out of the sky," Tifa joked, letting her hands toy with the cup. "Cid and the gang happened to be around when a summoner and its summon fell through a sort of wormhole and crashed into a tower. Yuffie and Vincent were the first to get there before myself and the others when we saw him..."  
  
She put the drink aside and looked at Cloud seeing a somewhat worried and annoyed look. "Leon was there and was being carried by his creature, his body bruised and bleeding. The summon was very defensive over him and we thought we would have to fight it until he calmed it down." She continued taking a quick breath.  
  
Tifa, "he had asked the creature several times to calm and de-summon. But, apparently, it wanted to stay and protect him. Even when it did finally leave it threatened to kill us if we hurt him." At this, she heard cloud sneer.   
  
Cloud, "and yet you took him into our house?" Strife argued and she quickly put a defensive hand up.  
  
Tifa, "he was barely conscious yet he stood straight and apologized for his summon, informing us that the creature had summoned itself in order to protect him." She tried to continue her story, but Cloud was getting restless.  
  
Cloud, "summons don't do that. When have they ever cared about a summoner or even talked? All because you know them doesn't mean anything. Someone else summons them that's it. They are an enemy... And how do you know for sure he is not?" The hiss in his voice made Lockheart somewhat surprised... But then again, Cloud never had a trusting nature.  
  
Tifa, "he was bedridden for five days, and by the second of those five, he requested a book about construction. He doesn't know anything about it. I didn't ask him, I would have never forced him. He did it himself because he wanted to thank me for saving his life. He almost died!" she fought with equal anger seeing for once, Cloud shrink away, azure eyes wide.  
  
Tifa, "right now he is currently with Yuffie to help them collect material and then give most of the money he earns to me. The rest is to get him clothes... He is a good guy Cloud... And he has been helping the kids too."  
  
At this, the blonde calmed himself. The fact that Tifa had become angry enough to defend him, spoke volumes. And as far as answers go and reasons. That was enough. "Ok... So does this mean I'm out of the house? The roofs nice and fixed but I don't like the idea of sleeping out." He joked seeing the other laugh and he slightly smiled.  
  
Tifa, "no. He will probably take the couch. He offered several times to do that, I'm sure he will when your here too." She honestly answered. She began to fiddle with her fingers now, the action only happening when she deeply thought about something. "He kind of just lost everything. His home, friends, family, future... He's been coping well and even told us he will move out the minute he becomes a problem... But its only been two weeks? I just really want to help him... You know?"  
  
Strife nodded his head with some sort of agreement. "I understand." and with that, he got up.

Tifa rose up as well grasping his sleeve. "You're not leaving are you?" She somewhat begged and the blonde inclined in an answer.   
  
"My next mission is a little past here. Around the outskirts. I was just dropping by. I will be back soon though. Don't worry."  
  
Brown eyes watched him leave, the door shutting softly when she barely whispered an "I'm always worried..."

 

**~~**

 

Yuffie, "Wow Leon you're amazing!" shouted the very peppy noirnette.

The two had collected material and have been killing beast together like she had told them they would, each going down quite easily for the male.

It was nice to finally fight again, but none of these creatures served as a real challenge. Leonhart did not have to summon anyone or even use his full power. Why overkill?  
  
Kisaragi had irritably complimented him each battle and would continuously joke about enjoying the show. It annoyed him truly, but he decided to brush it off.  
  
Yuffie, "Hey, this is the last one. Let's go back to the ship and switch locations. Cid's going to be shocked by our time hehe!" She informed him, clearly excited with her new partner, but Squall was not in much of a rush.  
  
Squall, "go ahead... I want to look around a bit more," he mumbled to her.  
  
Yuffie smiled, offering a small nod. "Ok see you in a little. If you are later than thirty minutes, I'm coming after ya!" And she ran off.  
  
Squall felt confused for a moment on why she didn't take the motorcycle Cid lent them, but he just guessed she might have not known how to drive one.

Yuffie complained a lot about the speed in which he drove it when he barely went above forty, so she probably also disliked the vehicle in general.  
  
Moving his body, he pressed against the abandoned bike so to lean against the metal mec, closing his eyes to enjoy the slight breeze of the far-out wasteland. Something about this place reminded him of home... About a certain mission he once did.  
  
He was so relaxed that when the sound of another cycle hit his ears, the wind pressure of it already hit him making him jolt in surprise. Sterling silver briefly met with goggled-over blue and he froze at that moment with bewilderment when footsteps were heard approaching. 

Turning towards the sound he saw three wild animals, all bigger than himself. They looked a lot like a cross breed between a hyena and wolf, other features included but those two being the most prominent ones.

Their attention was obviously on the blonde biker but quickly shifted to him as he was unmoving. Reading his stance he prepared to take them on.

The first he dodged, catching the front heals as it flew overhead. The second, he cut clean in half... But when the third came near, he prepared to repeat what he did to the second when a huge sword cut in front and did the work for him. The rider from before jumping down.  
  
The blonde took his goggles off and begun to walk towards him when Squall turned his back.

He wanted to ignore the rider and just leave now, but a noise had caught his attention making him shift away from his bike.  
  
There, only ten feet away stood the now crippled creature, whimpering in pain. Feeling slight guilt and pity he walked to it.

Placing his hands over its eyes he tried to calm it down... Then, quickly ended its life. Even if they are just creatures, he will still show some sort of respect in ending their life.  
  
When Leonhart turned back to walk to his bike the blonde from before was now hovering over him and he jumped, tripping over the body when he felt strong arms grip his waist and balance him back up.

Stormy Grey opened wide in mild shock before a light blush coated him and he pushed away, walking towards his mec.  
  
Cloud, "you know I didn't just stop my bike and parked near you to be ignored?" He heard the other speak, catching his attention.   
  
Squall vaguely looked back and shrugged mounting his own ride. "And that's my business, because?" He dragged out. He could hear crunched footsteps before a gloved hand grasped the handle of his ride.   
  
Cloud, "because I want to know why you're in my clothes." Came the somewhat growled argument.  
  
Blank grey's looked at him then down at his slightly loose outfit, fingers grasping the shirt and lifting it up. "What? want me to strip in the desert? I didn't take them if you want to know. It was given." He rebutted back, and it seemed this wasn't the comeback the other wanted.  
  
Cloud, "wow, you really are shit when it comes to conversations. How is Tifa able to deal with you?"  
  
Squall, "Easy I don't give her abandonment issues." He fought back forgetting to clip his own tongue... But he had to admit, the expression on the other was priceless.

Leonhart had no time to waste getting more 'acquainted' with this blonde though and decided to shrug him off driving the bike up and then 360ing around to drive towards Yuffie and the crew.

He gave a single glance to the blonde before trying to race right past him. Little did he expect to be jolted as the blonde caught the front of his bike with one hand, giving a coy smile.

Glaring in disbelief, Squall saw the blonde begin to reach out for him and flipped back and out of reach. "Don't you have a vanishing act to keep to?" He asked, obviously annoyed, seeing the blonde shrug.

Cloud, "what about you, weren't you just trying to do that to me?" Was the simple response given and the brunet had to laugh, the sound dry.  
  
Squall, "Whatever." Crossing his arms the brunet let his glare settle. "Let go of my bike, If I take too long a hyperactive ninja will never let me hear the end of it." He deadpanned, indirectly referring to Yuffie.  
  
The blonde male smirked. "Yeah, Yuffie tends to be too much sometimes." Strife had somewhat conceded, showing he knew about who the boy referred too. Which did not really surprise the brunet.

Squall, "then let go of the bike." He quickly added afterward, and the blonde laughed more clearly this time, walking closer to the brunet instead.  
  
Squall, not trusting the blonde, pulled out his gunblade and watched as bright blues trailed the blade down. Then, before he knew it, the blonde pulled out his own oversized sword and slammed his weapon into the surface.

Leonhart froze, looking at the far too close giants' blade, locking onto the crater it made in the ground then sneered. He stared silently at the embedded blades a second before shooting a fireball at the other, the blonde jumping back. Cloud seemed generally surprised by the use of magic as it was not usual one would switch between the two in his time period. Mage or warrior... This was different?

Squall realized the man's befuddlement and decided to make use of it. He constantly had to fight with the odds against him, so in order to adapt, Leonhart had made himself unpredictable. Quick and fluent. something this solder would soon find out.

Observing the solder carefully, Squall saw the blonde come forth, swinging down with all his power, the wind behind it nearly overpowering as he flipped away from Cloud and to the side.

Leonhart swung back the second blow, both blades clashing then disbursing and then again. The two continued at it for a while, Squall changing from defense to offense in quick succession, the other mirroring with more force and strength vs his speed and agility.  
  
Leonhart could feel exhaustion begin to tether at the end of his subconscious and decided to junction Sheva, coating the blade and body of the other with her icy touch. The attempt was meant to just slow the super soldier down just long enough for him to reach the bike.  
  
He heard the vague "really!?" and let out a small laugh.   
  
Squall, "really."   
  
Starting the bike up he zoomed out hearing curses escape the other and he couldn't help but feel amused... But if one thing was for sure.

If that was the Cloud he heard of. The blonde he was compared to. He was going to see him back home sooner or later... And that meant, a lot of problems in the near future.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ok, so this was not the original plan. I planned to have them fight and then come to some sort of end with at least a more solid relationship... But ending it with Cloud being pissed and having the two meet at the house with the blonde having the upper hand sounds pretty funny.
> 
> After all we all know Squall is not as strong as cloud physically so it should be a fun thing to write hand to hand combat (more like overdone pinning sessions.)


	4. Re-Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I did some research on their height so I could accurately explain stuff... And Cloud is 173... SQUALL IS... A good question? When the game came here it got translated as 173 and 177, but also 169... And Seifer is 188. 
> 
> Ima use the shortest height and have Squall grow lol
> 
> I pointed it out cause I get bothered when people draw cloud like a tiny girl near Leon. They are close in height and in KH the notes shows they are the same. So yeah. (I'm petty)

"Well, I got to say Leon, you know your tec pretty well huh?" Cid stated more then he questioned as the brunet assisted with the ship.

To Squall’s surprise, as the whole mission with them continued, he began to get along with the crew: Cid had begun to become a good friend of his.  
  
Feeling a small smirk, the brunet leaned back, resting against the ship wall. "My friend Timlit was a bit of a mec enthusiastic. She would go off like Yuffie about her ninja skills over any Mec." Squall conversated, gaining a hefty laugh.  
  
The girl he spoke of huffed and jumped on his back. "What's that supposed to mean Squally!" She squeaked and Leon just waved his hand leaving her be as she fidgeted on his shoulders and back.  
  
He got quite used to her and her over-hyped personality. Like he had just said, she was a lot like an old friend and Cid... He seemed awfully familiar? Maybe just because he shared the same name as another from his own timeline.  
  
Deciding to stop pondering he shifted his view to Vincent. The man was quiet, dark, and pretty much to himself. He didn't hold many conversations with the man still but the two seemed to have a mutual understanding.  
  
The last of the crew he had to deal with was Barret and his two animal friends... It seemed he didn't know how to handle the overbearing male.

Squall, (that and Cloud.) He thought afterward, stunning himself with bafflement at the sudden thought. Why did he think of the blonde now? He only met him once and that was over a week ago...

  
Squall never bothered to tell Yuffie and the others. But they seemed to have picked it up somewhat when they noticed a cut on his leg that he failed to notice. They were going to ask what creature when Yuffie pointed out it was a sword... A big sword. And everyone got quiet.  
  
Squall, (do they know who did it... If so, is it normal for that guy to just up and attack others?) The questions began to grow and he started to feel irritable, the male unable to realize that a certain someone had got off his back and was now in front of him.  
  
Feeling light fingers between his brows he flinched eyes going wide his expression lost. In front, Yuffie smiled wide. "Your brooding Leon." She pointed out so to pull him out of his own thoughts and he shrugged.  
  
Squall, "whatever." Came the clipped and dry reaction his expression bored and Cid laughed again.   
  
Cid, "sounds like your mood soured. You really are so hard to figure out." The man spoke. Leonhart just looked at him with silent-question not gracing him with a response.  
  
Cid's grin grew when he stopped all movement of the vessel, turning around to face the other two. "Well, maybe this will help. We're here. I'm sure Tifa will be glad to see the kidnapped ice princess once again." The blonde joked the term he used to address the other making Squall glare.   
  
Leonhart wanted to be mad at the title but as it came and begun to register in his mind, it just reminded him of another and he began to scowl anew.

Squall, (of course, I somehow got that title again.) he grudgingly told himself turning to walk out.

Nobody followed him out, and he could only guess that they had more business and honestly, felt relieved. He needed some alone time, he spent too much with them and became overly social.

A quality he does not possess.

  
Walking to the docking bay Leon noticed that the back hatch was already open... But the place he was to land... Was on top of one of the many skyscraper structures.

Squall, (so they expect me to Yuffie my way down.) He mentally noted jumping off and landing with a soft thump.  
  
It didn't take much time to scale down and find all possible passages to the bottom, but it did take more effort then he would have liked to use. The only bright side was that he got extended alone time.

Isolation wasn’t his preference, but people tended to stress him out and because of everything he went through during the war he had grown used to others always leaving. It changed a lot of who he was.  
  
Looking around Leonhart began to memorize each place, his eyes mapping out the road he would take when wondering about the stores or abandoned church.

It didn't take long before he reach the house... But when he saw a certain bike, he froze. "Oh..." he thought out loud suddenly back peddling and turning to go someplace else. But, before he even made a step away the door clicked and-  
  
"Leon!" Danzel yelled racing to him with a smile. "It’s great to see you!" he happily spoke his arms on his hips.   
  
Squall turned back with a soft and somewhat nervous smile, eyes flickering to the closed door to make sure the others weren't out. "Yeah. Just finished my run with them," he spoke, feeling his muscles relax as the door stood closed.  
  
Blue eyes trailing to the bike and then the child, he felt his more neutral expression return and attempted to calm completely. "Looks like guest?" He stated, pointing his right hand towards the parked mec.   
  
The little chestnut-haired boy felt his smile broaden. "Yeah, Clouds been staying a few days. Tifa's really happy... It’s been so long since he stayed."  
  
At this Leon's mood changed to one of deeper worry. (Don't tell me he literally came back to wait me out? Is he really that much of a sore loser?) He thought his expression one of slight disbelief.  
  
Denzel noticed the slightly altered appearance and tilt his head, then palmed his fist in an 'I know!' manner. "Oh! Don't worry, we already made preparations for both of you! Tifa had Cloud help! We created another room all for him. It was originally the garage, but all it held was clouds stuff so we made it his man cave. Or what Tifa likes to call the, 'emo cage'."  
  
Leonhart felt his expression drop and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight dismay. "Denzel... What I'm worried about has nothing to do with that." He tried to notify.  
  
Denzel, "Then what does it have to do with?" Came the innocent, and immediate question.   
  
Leon felt another sigh and shrugged. (Maybe if I talk to him on a more friendly basis I can avoid the drama.) Releasing his hand over its pressure point he let it fall to ruffle the kid's hair. "it’s nothing serious." He covered up, Walking past the youth.

The child then followed after, hooking his hand on Squall’s jeans. The Ex-SeeD let it be, smiling softly at the cute action.  
  
The passageway through the door was clear and the place quiet. That was until he reached the living room. In there, he counted three heads, all focused on the tv to his luck.

But, before he could try to strategize a way of handling the added plus-one, the boy next to him threw himself on the couch near the very problem loudly saying, "Leon's here!" And all eyes were on him.  
  
The minute bright Azure met his own, he equipped his usual stoic appearance, only lifting a brown brow in false confusion, the other mirroring him.  
  
Tifa and Marlene had arisen from their seat the long-haired women hugging him in greeting and he froze, shock obvious in his eyes and the blonde snorted- earning a glare.

Tifa, "welcome back Leon." She greeted him, backing up to let the other hug him. This time gaining a reaction other than shock.  
  
Tifa,"Well!" The raven-haired woman announced gaining back his attention. "Since you guys are both finally here let me introduce you two!" The joy in her voice was unexpected and misplace in Squall's opinion, but what threw him off was when she yanked the blonde off his perch and tossed him in front of himself.  
  
Squall automatically stepped back, carefully watching the other to see how the blonde would respond. He half expected the man to try and fight him but when the larger male straightened his posture, he inclined his head in greeting. "Tifa had a lot to say about you." Strife stated, reaching out his hand. "Names Cloud, Cloud Strife. You?"  
  
Looking at the hand somewhat skeptical Squall reached back feeling the tight grip begin to crush his palm. He would have winced if he didn't learn to control such muscles from prior experience, his face completely blank.  
  
"Leon..." He quickly greeted pulling his hand away without hesitation, crossing his arms defensively over his chest as he back up a few more steps.  
  
The kids seemed oblivious to the tension and giggled, talking about how fun it was to have everyone here but Tifa grew rigid. (Seems they don't like one another...) She guessed but then rolled it off as a just an antisocial greeting.

Tapping Squall's and Cloud's shoulder she smiled widely. "I'm going to finish handling the clothes, and Leon once your done showering let’s finally go buy you some, ok? Cloud could you give him a temporary pair?"  
  
The brunet was about to disagree when the blonde shushed him with a. "I'm on it," and grabbed his wrist taking him to the rebuilt garage.   
  
Leonhart knew this was not going to be good but couldn't pull away from the others grasp. (How is he this fucken strong?) He hissed to himself, forgetting to panic until he heard a door click and realized they changed rooms.  
  
Mischievous and very enraged blue glowed in his direction making him jolt moments before being slammed against the wall. "Thought you could get away with that stunt?" Came the low growl of the broader male and Leonhart tsked.  
  
Squall, "want a repeat?" The brunet fought only scolding himself after it came out.   
  
The word obvious ticked the other off as he felt the man’s hand grasp at his collar and pull him up. "Are you capable?"  
  
Squall simply glared at Strife, and, before Cloud knew it, the brunet's eye color glowed an icy blue the air turning degrees lower as ice traveled along the arm pinning the lithe boy still.

Squall, "am I?" he lowly whispered, seeing shock etch its way into the soldier's face.  
  
Cloud seemed to debate something when he suddenly threw the little lion on his bed and climbed over. "Freeze the covers and Tifa will get mad," he informed seeing the other halt.

The knowledge of pissing the long-haired noirnette off clearly changed the entire subject, and realizing how cold he was making this room, it was no doubt Squall affected the whole house.  
  
Growling in slight defiance Leonhart un-linked and glared at the other. "Didn't think cheating was your style."  
  
Cloud, "running isn't, but it is yours." he countered  
  
Squall, "I had an excuse remember? Yuffie?" he rebutted.  
  
The two glared at each other for a while more until a smile begun to grow on the blonde. "Guess you have a point." He finally conceded but never moved from pinning the brunet down.

Just like before.

  
Squally tried to tug from his hold and let out a small hiss. "If so get off!"  
  
The demand seemed to amuse the other as his grin grew. "Lion doesn't suit you," he spoke, in reference to the small metal pendant around Squall’s neck, flicking it. "I think kittens better."  
  
The taunt made anger flash and the brunet bucked causing Cloud to fly off for a split moment just to return, flipping the brunet on his chest and holding his head down as he pulled back both wrist, holding them together.

A strangled gasp left Squall as he fidgeted in rebellion. Cloud smirked at the attempt, using more pressure to still the bucking lion.  
  
Squall, "Let go!" he growled out more assertive than before but the other didn't budge.

It seemed here, without space to move or a weapon to fight, Leonhart stood no chance against the stronger fighter, and it was becoming a real annoyance.

Letting out another growl in warning, Leonhart realized he was trapped. His hands were pinned and anything too destructive like magic meant unnecessary damage.  
  
Pulling at his hand once more to test his luck, Squall felt the blonde squeeze his wrist with bone breaking strength and let out a choked whimper.

It wasn't intentional, but as soon as he felt the presser, images began to form and memories of the small horrifying chamber came to life. His heartbeat begun to beat faster and although at that time he was able to stay calm, he did break... And the moment was too fresh to relive at this second... But he was already going through it.

His mind began to panic, his body locking up. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate shutting his eyes tightly, trying desperately to fight the images away. Leonhart remembered Seifer's expression. Hollow eyes, dark laughter... Then his...

Leon's body began to tremble, rapidly and out of his control. It wasn't until he felt the hands release that he jumped back, his whole body crashing against the headboard as his labored breaths rushed out. The panic he felt obviously showed as he met shocked blue the man looking completely alarmed.  
  
Squall let his hand slide up to clench his chest as his knees slid up. "Don't speak about this." Was all he said, seeing the blonde become more lost and worried.

  
Leonhart swallowed down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, letting his head fall low as he tried to calm down. "I'm not explaining... Why, I reacted this way. But, if you tell her. She will, with no doubt, try to find out." Came the out of breath antiphon.  
  
He heard the bed creak and put his hands up. "It's my business," He clarified. Seeing the others mouth open, seeming ready to try and speak, he snarled. He had no desire to hear what the other wished to say.  
  
Once Squall felt his blood pressure normalize, he got up and walked to the door, ready to leave when he heard- "Can you at least tell me how not to trigger it?"  
  
Tipping his head slightly back, Squall softly nibbled on his lower lip, feeling slight obligation to inform the other... Not bothering to fully turn his head, he turned the knob making it only halfway out when he said. "Imagine being tortured in a war... That should give you enough information." He spat before slamming the door shut.  
  
Looking ahead at the empty space, the brunet realized he did not grab clothes and sighed. (Guess I will just go buy new ones... Then shower.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! No sexual tension yet but hey Leon got pinned and called kitten.
> 
> I decided to add some kind of trauma from the time he was tortured. Like in the game he shoves it away to complete his mission. But when he has no duty to do and has to face the actual experience, a lot of emotions and other things will occur. So I thought as a twist to have cloud find out. Also, I gave A hint of him and Seifer having more to their relationship... so yeah, that will be fun!
> 
> Next chapter I will start with Clouds view on the brunet now and maybe switch. Don't know yet phones dying soooo later!


	5. The Lion

Traversing up the stairs, ears perked to the sound of running water and strained pipes. Cloud had not come out of his room after hearing the others words. The very fact of those spoken versus haunting him. And considering how badly the brunet reacted from just getting pinned; he knew the other needed to talk more than he let on.   
  
Yeah, the blonde was still pissed at the small brunet for the icing incident and he was skeptical of the boy... But if the man really was bad then Tifa would have known and he himself would have gotten a sword in the gut the moment the brunet had chosen to run rather then test a finishing blow.   
  
Crossing his arms after reached his destination, Cloud leaned against the wall near the bathroom door, debating on how to handle his new and very reclusive roommate when the sound of pipes and the screech of cut off water reached his ears.   
  
Standing up he felt his mood perk as his wait came to an end; not that it would have mattered if it took longer... But he had to admit that the other amused him in a way. Not many of his friends acted like Leon.   
  
The door clicked, and he stood placed, watching as a leather-bound brunet waltzed out. He could see the other turn, sensing his presence.   
  
Stormy gray locked onto bright azure, the person's expression one of indifference. Squall fully turned to the other a single hand resting on his leather cover hips, skin-tight black pants sliding down into a boot cut. The shirt he wore was currently loose, the white cotton clinging to his still moisten skin.   
  
Cloud let his eyes traversing the form before slightly smirking. "Skintight clothes? Didn't seem to fit your 'I want to be ignored aura?" The blonde sarcastically joked, seeing the man shift to now cross his arms.   
  
Squall, "whatever... Least I don't look ready for a funeral." Mocked the SeeD. 

 

The small lion looked defiant and ready for an altercation despite his obvious disadvantage. In a sword fight, they seemed equal. In magic the brunet was superior. But in strength and bronze? Cloud knew the other didn't stand a chance... 

 

Yet, despite this fact. The other seemed all ready to fight him, and this alone was enough to allure him. To make him want to know the other.   
  
Just noticing now that his eyes were still solely focused on the outstanding storms, he tilted his head in question. The other, though originally just staring back, jolted to look away.   
  
Bashfully the brunet pushed some hair back, keeping his mouth shut as he turned to walk away. The blonde didn't even bother to stop the leaner chocolate-haired male and just stared till he disappeared from sight.   
  
Cloud, "guess I won the staring contest?" He attempted to joke, his expression not more than a barely accountable smile. It just felt awkward to leave the silence, and even worse to try and talk to the other with no real reason. 

 

Cloud, (wait... Didn't you want to talk about the torture?) He asked himself remembering the others reaction of obvious trauma. 

 

Sighing he ruffled his spiky blonde hair, his brows furrowed with anxiety. "Great... Let's restart another one syllable or insult only conversation." He dryly said, moving to climb down the stairs, but instead of doing what he planned he was taken back by Tifa.   
  
Things didn't go as smoothly as he would have liked after that, Lockhart taking him here and there for shopping. By the time he had his own time, Leonhart was gone and no one knew where. 

Letting out an agitated sigh he threw himself onto the couch near the sleeping kids. "Well, why confront when you can avoid?" He bit out feeling sullen, crossing his legs as he watched the screen.   
  
A pain shot through Clouds left arm, the male trying to shake it away. His eyes locked onto the white and now falling bandages. Rising up he went to the bathing room to rewrap, so caught up in his medical procedure he failed to notice Tifa. 

 

When brown met blue, he froze, clasping his hand over the erosion looking mark... The mark of disease, of the Geostigma. Hurt filtered through light brown, the woman walking beside him to take his hand off of the scarring tissue and begun to finish the process for him.    
  
Tifa, "he tends to disappear a lot... Kind of like you." She started not meeting his eyes as she continued, small laughs escaping. "But the only time he is gone for hours is when and if he falls asleep in that secret hiding place of his... I haven't found out where it is just yet."   
  
The bandages were done now, tied tightly around the blonde's arm. Tifa patted the spot down a few times before looking up. "He isn't from this world Cloud... This disease is an ether your immune, strong enough to live with it... Or you die. If he's not from here and it travels on... From where ever it spreads from. I think the last will be what happens to him."   
  
Her eyes became pleading and she looked to him with fear. "Please help me find him? I would ask the same of him if it was you I was worried about." The last part was an addition. Maybe she thought Cloud would get jealous or something, or maybe wouldn't understand. But he did.   
  
Strife had noticed the minute their eyes had met that that man was not from here. Everything about him spoke innocents and ignorance. He did not know this world and the way he walked and talked proved it... Even if he was gloomy and sarcastic enough to fit in it.   
  
Pulling his hand back the blonde nodded to her and walked away, past her and to the stairs. "I'm paying her a visit first... Checking in on the garden, and then I will search. Checking on my way to the church and on my way back home. then I’ll contact you. Ok?"    
  
This answer seemed enough as Tifa hummed back- "Ok... Thanks, Cloud. And thanks for accepting him... He's just so much like you I feel I have to-"   
  
Cloud, "to take care of him? Yeah, I know. You still try to do that for me." He finished smiling just a bit when he turned to inclined his head once more before walking to the garage and taking his sword. (She really is so pure-hearted. If only the whole world was like that.)   
  
It didn't take long for the blonde to reach his destination. The broken down church just as he remembered it. Looking around even the surroundings were the same. Scarce of any people, empty like a lost sanctum. The silence a blessing, and the smell of the flowers enticing... Yet somewhat sickening.   
  
As the sickness seemed to grow in his body, the smell of the flowers seemed to push him away... So he pushed back, feeling that the more he basked in their scent, the more he pushed back the horrible infection.   
  
Opening the doors he was flooded, continuing to walk past the invisible pressure as he shut the doors behind himself to encase within the small structure. 

 

Feeling safe, he walked towards a pillar laying his oversized blade against the wall and moving to the center of the place when he noticed a figure.   
  
In the midst of the flowered field laid a bundle of brown hair, a body curled in the center. Feeling a laugh in the pit of his gut he walked towards the feline being, sitting right next to the curled male.   
  
Cloud, "looks like Tifa has nothing to worry about... If you love the flowers this much, I doubt you'll ever get infected." He joked, letting his fingers come down to pet the sleeping man's porcelain face. 

Pulling his phone up he flipped it open. The device only ringing twice when a beep echoed and a small 'hello' emerged.   
  
Cloud, "I found a kitten napping in the flowers." He spoke, gaining a confused 'what!?' the owner of that voice sounding upset. Smirk growing he let his hand push stay strands away, his finger gently tracing a centered scar. 

 

Cloud, "I'm saying I found our lost cat. Little Leon is sleeping in Aerith's flowers... And to be honest, if this really is his escape spot. He will be perfectly fine if left alone" He confessed, not letting up on the kitty joke.   
  
He noticed the boy begun to stir, but instead of pushing away, pressed against his hand, releasing a soft,  but quite adorable, sigh. Cloud had gotten so interested in lightly caressing the soft face that he almost missed the- "Ok did you wake him up?"   
  
Taking a second he shook his head. "No... I'll leave him be till I'm going to leave myself." Came the slow and hesitate response.   
  
The line stayed quiet for only a few moment more than usual. "Ok... Then see you at home, soon," finally answered the other side of the line, and Strife could only hum.   
  
Hearing the beep he put the phone down and begun to roll the male on his back. He hovered the sleeping brunet and watched his expression. The soft and effeminate features really stuck out when the man slept, his small puffed lips open in small breaths, his facial muscles relaxed and loose.   
  
The unguarded look was definitely a price worth paying for. He knew it was wiser to wake the brunet up and leave already... But he became so enticed that he could not bring himself to do it, and eventually, that led to forgetting his original promise, and his own position.   
  


 

**~~**   
  


 

Light filtered through ceiling cracks, and Squall groaned. Though this was the first time he had slept so well and deep, his body felt stiff and the regret of sleeping on the floor filled him. Trying to roll over he noticed that he couldn't move. Opening his eyes, he glanced around to figure out why.   
  
There, in front of his sight, was a broad chest. Arms wrapped around him in a tight yet warm embrace. Feeling his face flush he pushed both palms flat against the man's black-cloaked pectoral. 

 

He hoped to create space and find out who was cuddling him, even though he had a general idea, but the action backfired as he was held closer.   
  
Unwanted memories flashed and a growl was released as Leonhart tried again and this time, he heard deep chuckling, his body pulled and pressed on top of the other as the man below laid on his back. 

 

Cloud, "you get agitated easily." He heard the gruff voice of the blonde, his face expression neutral. The man's tone was scratchy due to the early morn, and no doubt his was the same.   
  
Glaring at the taller man Squall tried to squirm out again, the blonde following his movement by sitting up, his large arms wrapping around Squall's thin torso. 

 

Cloud, "quit moving and I will let you go." He growled, earning an abrupt headbutt from the other.   
  
The blonde did not expect it at all and released his hold, his mako blue eyes wide in general confusion.   
  
Leonhart, seeing his chance pulled away only making it a foot away from the other when a hand grasped his foot, dragging him under. He was ready to snap when the others hand held his lips shut.   
  
Cloud, "seriously can we just try to get along? We are going to be living in the same house." Strife asked, his face somewhat apologetic. Leon, on the other hand, stood stilled, his face mostly blank sept for the small furrowing of thin brows.   
  
Thinking the other had calmed down. Strife slowly released the smaller teen letting the brunet slide to sit beside him.   
  
Squall had settled to rest on his elbows, looking around to all the flowers before looking at the blonde. "If you keep your hands to yourself. Yeah, we can get along." He compromised, the taller male smirking.   
  
Cloud, "fine by me. Just learn to conversate better. At least at my level. Not much of a feat." He joked, his jest like dry sarcasm.   
  
Leonhart looked at him, brow raised and then smile. "Whatever."   
  
Cloud, "my point." The blonde quickly quipped and this earned a more vocalized snicker. Squall was starting to feel comfortable, a more relaxed aura when the blonde's phone went off.   
  
Cloud, shifting his attention, pulled the device up, calmly looking at the screen then froze... The caller I.d making him tense greatly, his face turning pale.   
  
Squall, "what is it?" The brunet asked, scooting to look at the id as well when he saw Tifa's name... And he felt his own blood drain. "Fuck..."   
  
Cloud nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... Fucked is a good word."


	6. Getting acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun facts!!! So, Cloud in final fantasy advent children, the movie, is 23 years old. Squall Leonhart (Or Leon) In his game is 17! but anyway, I digress. Leon is 4-5 years younger than Cloud.
> 
> Also, Cloud and Leon are born on the same month XD

Cloud continued to gaze at his phone almost unmoving, the device constantly ringing. Mako blue did not blink as they never moved from their target, the words Tifa seeming to enrage the phone in hand minute by minute.  
  
Squall was getting tired of the waiting game, the nagging of the phone not much better then the nagging the woman calling would give. Climbing over the blonde's lap he snatched the phone and answered it. "Leon," he said not bothering to look at the owl-eyed stare he received from the other male.  
  
Squall could hear the voice on the other line release a hiss and sighed to himself. "Yell and I hang up." He said tersely, a choked sound of surprise coming from the man he still hovered on, but Leonhart was not about to take time to concentrate on him. Hearing the line go silent was more worrisome than how the other perceived his actions.  
  
A loud sigh was heard on the other end and Squall almost felt relief until- "Get your ass back home!"

 ***Beep*  
**  
Blinking in shock Leon finally turned to Cloud. "She yelled... And then hung up on me?"

Cloud snorted, laying back down and over the smashed bed of flowers. "Sounds like Tifa." He continued to snicker out.

Glancing at the smaller brunet, Strife put his hand out for his phone, the boy ahead straightened his position and passed it back. "You're lucky your not in physical range or she would have socked you," Cloud stated afterward, pocketing his phone.  
  
Leon scoffed. "Whatever."  
  
Blonde brows furrowed in disapproval. "You don't believe she will?" He asked, crossing his arms as he watched the apathetic teen.  
  
Sterling silver clashed with sky blue, the two staring at each other for several moments when the brunet looked away. "No... But I'm pretty sure she will hit you first," he alleges.  
  
Strife let out an airy sigh. "That is without doubt,"  
  


**~~**   
  
  


Reaching the front door of their shared home Cloud twist the copper knob, the morning light breaching through the cracks upon his entree all the way to a dark-haired woman.

Tifa stood before them, her foot beating against the hardwood floor at a hastened pace. Her pink lips parted, her words about to spew out when a loud sigh left the brunet behind of Cloud.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze as the boy walked ahead of Cloud with his arms crossed, an equally pissed expression worn. "We just slept outside?" He somewhat questioned hearing a more dramatic sound escape from the woman ahead.  
  
Cloud stepped up pulling the brunet's shoulder towards himself and the boy stumbled back, falling against his chest. "Sorry, Tifa. I promised to wake him up and bring him home, but ended up falling asleep myself."  
  
The girl seemed to calm at this. Looking to the smaller brunet then the blonde. "Well, at least it seems you’re getting along." She mumbled. She watched the brunet a moment more seeing him sigh before he offered a slight, apologetic, bow.  
  
Squall, "sorry for making you worry." He conceded, not wanting to have either of these two angry at him. If it meant playing nice for less drama then he will do just that. Pulling from the larger boys grasp he was about to walk away when another hand pulled him and he fell against now Tifa.   
  
Tifa, "whoa, Leon we have to get you an id today. It's best if you get one." She informed the boy. Squall quirked a bow at this and she sighed. "You need one Leon... Cid is making you a custom bike and to drive it, you need a license."  
  
Squall pulled off fixing his jacket. "Yeah, but I would have to be eighteen to drive one. I only got away with it that one time because we were out of town... Other times because we had to learn to drive ourselves as mercenaries." He mumbled the end.   
  
Lockheart's jaw dropped. "W-wait what? How old are you!?" She exclaimed in disbelief Cloud showing equal shock.  
  
The blonde, shaking his head, walked towards the lithe brunet. "You were in a war, you can't actually be younger than eighteen... You even went through tor-"The man clipped his tongue at the sharp glare he received from the brunet at the almost slipped topic.  
  
Walking towards the two, he looked towards the dark-haired woman among them to make sure she did not pick up the blondes slip of lip. Seeing nothing he spoke again. "I'm seventeen. I was allowed to join early because I showed promise and was able to junction with multiple strong guardian forces... A tool of war with no one waiting for them back home. Rules like being too young don't apply when you don't have parents." He clarified the jolt he saw from the two and pity pissing him off.   
  
Tifa opened her mouth coming close when he stepped back. "Nothing is wrong with it. I don't see my life being better anyway. No point feeling sorry for myself when I can barely remember anything anyway."  
  
Cloud gave an annoyed huff moving to tower the brunet worry and anger seen. Learning the boy before him was just a kid really threw everything into a different perspective. Not only was this teen not from their world but had been in a war and tortured to the point of trauma. As facts began to add up and the boy's reclusive nature began to become more prominent, he finally realized why Tifa was so worried about him.

Call it women's intuition, but it seemed somewhere in her mind she realized they were actually dealing with a damaged kid. Someone like he use to be after Zack had died.

Deciding to try and pry more out of this boy he looked down into apprehensive greys. "What does that mean." He questioned.  
  
Squall shrugged him off. "I think you two pried enough." Squall admonished to them. He only opened up the information he did because he was still in debt to the woman behind the man in front. But that didn't mean he would tell them everything.  
  
Cloud seemed about to say more when Tifa pushed between them. "Ok, ok Leon." She looked to the brunet with a dejected expression. "Sorry, we overstepped our bounds."  
  
The ex-seeD looked from the two before him a couple of times, assessing their emotional standing. A part of him waved red flags. That he should run and just leave them behind. He didn't need anyone, he never needed anyone. Why should he stay? The only person who ever actually stood by his side out of all the other orphans was his rival.

Seifer Almasy... Then he too abandoned him...  
  
Pain suddenly flickered through sterling silvers and he took a step back, unwanted memories fon and horrifying flickering through.

Squall, (Sheva take them.) He gasped not ready to see all those images.

Leonhart could hear the ice queen coo to him, hugging his subconscious before he calmed down. When reality set back in he was on the floor the person holding him being the blonde knight as the girl in all black hovered over, her hand pressed against his forehead.   
  
Shaking them off he pulled away but did not say anything. Taking a moment to calm his mind he looked to the two. "Sorry, got dizzy." He lied, the concept of the words being untrue not missed by the two, but they decided to leave him be.  
  
Tifa stood back up offering her hand, He took it. Both at eyes level the girl offered a weary smile. "Let's get your Id ok? And when your birthday comes we can get your licenses?" She requested more than told.

The brunet seemed to have to think about the offer before accepting it. Offering a small nod. Her smile becoming more authentic she gently patted his head, trailing down to caress his cheek. "Speaking of which, when is your birthday?"  
  
Leonhart had to think for a moment, looking down with his chin grasped by his right hand. "August 23... I believe. Why?"  
  
Tifa smiled. "That's just four months from now! We can celebrate your birthday with clouds then! He will be turning 23 and you will be 18! His is on the 11th but he can wait, right? Not like your ever home in time for your birthday." She complained at the end, arms crossed in annoyance.  
  
Strife rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess since it's going to be a double thing I can waste my time." He complained with insincerity. A smile was seen playing on his lips to show that he had been joking and Tifa caught it. Punching him in the arm playfully.   
  
Tifa, "yeah yeah, I'm sure if we get your favorite ice cream you will change that tune."  
  
cloud grinned. "Maybe."  
  
The girl began to laugh more loudly before pulling Squall in a side hug. "Ok, enough talking let's get that Id!"  
  
Leonhart shrugged in a tepid response. "Ok," came his disinterested reply, but the girl did not seem to mind and kept on marching forward.

 

**~~**

 

Outside of the garage, Cloud stood seated near his bike pulling piece by piece off as he cleaned it. Like his sword, he cherished it, loved it: It held emotional value through the people connected to it. It wasn't because of what it was, but rather what someone had done for him to have this.  
  
reaching his glove hand out he pulled close the cleaning oil and rags, tipping the container of the chemical compound upside down and onto one of the many rags. Footsteps were heard behind him, Tifa letting out a soft chuckle as she loudly patted someone else’s back earning a startled yelp.   
  
He knew who the poor victim was, and obviously, the boy misjudged how much strength the girl used in her 'friendly' pats.   
  
Cloud could hear the teen slightly grumble to her the woman giving off more laughs. "Cloud I'm Checking on Denzel and Marlene! They should be out of school soon. Take care of Leon!" A scoff was heard from the teen earning another loud smack to his back, the boy releasing an unfriendly hiss.   
  
(Like a little cat.) Strife told himself, laughing at the two behind him. He didn't' bother to turn to see the spectacle as he was solely focused on his bike, the disbursing of the two going unnoticed until he heard the crunch of gravel to his right.  
  
Leon had his head tilt as he watched the blonde work on his bike, not minding the fact that the older male never turned to face him. He preferred not to talk right now. Tifa talks way too much and he did not need more 'Social activity'.  
  
Seating himself near the man, Squall leaned over, his head resting over his left palm. Time seemed to move by slowly then. Leonhart quietly watched the blonde solder clean his bike, moving over to pick up piece by piece. He was in a sort of trace, simply watching the man's nimble hands clean and reattach each piece of the iron mec.

He would do the same whenever Seifer cleaned his gunblade... But that was usually behind closed doors. The two never allowed themselves to be seen together in public unless it was to fight.  
  
When Cloud was done, he got up to check the engine of his bike by turning the keys, testingly turning the knobs. He caught a glimpse of the brunet beside him perking up in interest and smiled.

Finally turning to curious silver blue he reached his hand out. "Want to go for a test drive?"  
  
Squall’s brows lowered dramatically, the teen looking quite skeptical. "Not like I haven't driven one." He bit out tersely.  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes. "Getting on or not?"  
  
Slowly, the ex-seeD got up, reaching out for the offered hand. When their hands' touch Cloud tightened his grip and yanked the boy behind him leading small hands around his waist so he could hold on... But a part of him couldn't help notice how small those hands were.

The gunblade Leonhart held was not as large as Strife’s own, but looked rather large for the brunet. Cloud was enhanced and had super strength so being able to carry his blade was no surprise to anyone... But he couldn't help wonder how those small fingers grasped the base of the beautiful blade the boy carried as smoothly as they did?  
  
Shaking his head clear, Cloud focused on the little self-assigned task. Giving the bike two more testing twist he yelled a- "Hold on!" Before fully pulling each handle back and racing through the streets. He felt the teen cling to him more desperately as the speed took him off guard, but eventually relaxed.   
  
Leonhart was in awe at how fast the blonde actually made the bike move and how fluently Cloud dodged through every other vehicle and person. He half expected to die the first burst of energy the blonde showed was in his bike, but as he realized the control the other had, he began to relax.

Closing his eyes, Squall hummed as he leaned against the form ahead, relaxing at the feeling of wind and the sound of rushing air. Squall always loved the feeling a vehicle gave him. Every time they were sent on the train or jet, he always felt relief. He felt that he could sleep for hours on those things. Stay deeply embedded in his own mind away from reality.  
  
The bike came to a slow stop and he unintentionally let out a disappointed sigh. The blonde ahead was seen smirking at him for it and it just upset the young brunet further.

Turning away Squall readied to get off when abruptly raised up and seated down on the driver’s seat. "What are you doing?" He hissed, seeing the man was now situating himself behind him, large arms wounding around his thin hips and pressing close.   
  
The warmth of the man's body behind him sent chills down his spine, the feeling of the larger male covering his smaller frame making his heart race. Squall cursed the fact that he reacted in such a way. He was bisexual and did not care who he got with if he grew attached emotionally, but still, did this mean he was growing an attraction to this man?

He and Almasy were one of his experiences in that field, Riona the other. Though in the end, he could never actually count them as ex-lovers considering Riona and him were never official and Seifer... They never gave themselves a title more than rivals.  
  
Squall was so lost in his own mind that he nearly jumped as the man moved over both of his hands and pulled them up and over the handles.

Cloud, "practice for when you take your drivers test." The man whispered far too close to his ear. Leon felt more anger rise alongside the heat but shoved it down, giving a brief nod.  
  
Moving his hands, Squall slowly turned the handles feeling the pace start off slow. He never went above forty when with Yuffie, but that was because the girl got scared at twenty. adjusted to the current speed he pulled it back further feeling the speed pick up again.

Feeling a small smile edge up his face, he waited until he was in control and repeated the process. He could hear the blond behind him choke on something and snorted knowing what it was. His hair was slapping the solder behind him in the face.   
  
Eyes looking ahead he saw a sharp turn. Completely pulling their bike back and to the right he made it skit across the dirt road till pivoting towards the direction of where the turn went. He heard the man behind him give a low whistle and almost laughed, continuing his path.  
  
Leonhart only allowed himself to indulge in the act for a solid fifteen minutes before calling a quits, pulling to a very abrupt stop that earned a startled sound from the man behind him.

Body jolting back, Squall chuckled at the tight grip around his hips proving he actually scared the blonde behind. "Thought you were a pro?" He teased moving so that both legs fell off the right side of the mec.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Yeah, normally no one stops like that. It's hazardous." The blonde said sourly.   
  
Squall shrugged turning to look at their surroundings, realizing he had no clue where they were. "Lost," he murmured feeling a hand ruffle his hair. The sudden caresses took him off guard... But were not unwanted.

Tilting his head Squall closed his eyes as he sighs in complacency. Cloud watched the domestic action and almost laughed. "Kitten." He joked watching the boys eyes laze to him.   
  
Squall, "whatever." Came the week reply.  
  
Leon had enough bickering and debating today, he honestly just felt tired now. Sleep was sounding like a really good option now.

Letting out a slight yawn he jumped off the bike sending his arms high as he stretched his muscles. "Let's just go home."Strife hummed. "Sure."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! so here is an update! I gave a lot of romance development and have more to come. I'm planning to have this build more realistically and actually address the characters as they were in their games. In kingdom hearts, the situation and their worries were different so if they seem different from my Kingdom hearts fic that is because the FF has them go through a lot more.
> 
> That's all! hope it was good and that you enjoyed it XD


	7. What was lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So this chapter is going to get DARK. I am giving a warning because not all people are for this. 
> 
> A portion of this chapter will be dedicated to dreams and memory lapses for when Squall was in his own world. The memories will jump in quick succession all the way to his trauma at that torture chamber. I will not go through details of the torture but of the emotional aspect of what Squall felt. 
> 
> I will input a '~~' at the end of the scene like I do every scene change. Just know the first ~~ means he is waking up and some CLeon time will begin.
> 
> moving on~

Swinging down full force, Squall's blade clashed to a mirrored form of its own a heavy heave leaving him as he slid the more powerful blade to his right quick stepping to his attackers back to swing again when the blonde ahead rapidly turned, The two clashing once more, then they disbursed.  
  
Panting heavily at the still ongoing fight Squall glared at the other. That man was smirking, his cocky attitude driving him mad. Lashing out he charged the other when unexpectedly, the man dodged and gripped the back of his shirt tossing him on the ground.  
  
Grunting in displeasure Squall searched for his blade about to swing and hit the being on top when both wrists were grasped and put above his head. "Almasy!" He snarled bucking in frustration as his blade was thrown across the grassy field.   
  
The man above grinned wider, cocking his head to the side. "What’s wrong princess? We are already a sweating mess why not get a little more heated?"  
  
Leonhart blushed bucking a final time before huffing. "Not. out. here." he griped.  
  
Seifer shrugged tipping down to gently kiss those soft pouted lips. "NO one comes here. You know that... And the showers are not far." The blonde debated with him gently nibbling on the brunets lower lip.

Squall gasped at the feeling arching as the blonde moved to slip between his opening legs. It didn't take much for the blonde to make him concede and Seifer was right. No one comes here... and the showers were close.  
  
large hands quickly did away with his pants moving to ride up his shirt, tweaking perked nipples. Squall moaned arching into the larger male as his own hands fell to undo the robust blondes zipper.  
  
He could feel the older male smile as his hands left his chest and roamed lower. Feeling a hand glide between the cleft of rounded cheeks Squall gasped raising his hips higher.

Seifer, "eager aren't you?" He teased slipping in a finger when the boy groaned.   
  
Squall, "not like... w-we hah-ave much alone time." He gasped out, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "Finals are tomorrow so hurry... We have to prepare for tomorrow."  
  
Almasy chuckled. "Fine fine, we finally become SeeD tomorrow... After that I hope you will give me a little graduation gift," he harshly thrust his fingers in gaining a startled shout. "Like... Maybe a whole day with you withering beneath me."  
  
Squall let out a more excited moan, clenching the fingers inside. "If you manage... to- ah!" His whole body arched as he threw his head back, eyes shut briefly. "To pass... Why n-not, hmm."  
  
Moving Seifer took his fingers out aligning himself before pushing in, grunting as the warmth overwhelmed him. "Oh I'll pass... and I'm taking this sweet ass till you can’t walk."  
  
Leonhart rolled his eyes. "Just focus on now," He quickly demanded before the blonde started to move, humming in pleasure as the man rocked his whole body.

This was the usual, the expected between the two. No matter what they always fell in this natural rhythm. Sex, fighting, competing... And more sex. They wanted no more than each other and that was fine. Squall never wanted more... But what he got was less.  
  
In the middle of everything, he watched as the scenery changed blue eyes wide with horror as metal filled the area. Lust and joy turned to fear and despair. He tried to run when pulled back slammed brutally on the metal bench as he was taken.  
  
Clenching at the metal table memories filtered.

Seifer failed his test for making a rushed choice... Then he was taken.

Squall remembered how the blonde tried to talk to him before his first mission as a SeeD... But he ignored him... Now he lies below the other in a room only he and himself knew.   
  
Squall, "Seifer!" He cried trying to reach the man but nothing came. He felt tears well up and sorrow settled in the pit of his stomach as dark, empty laughter filled the air.

That wasn't his laugh... This wasn't him.   
  
Callous hands pulled his hips flipping him around so that they could face one another the man taking a forceful kiss. Squall shut his eyes tight when he suddenly felt wet warmth race down his face...  
  
Eyes bolting open he looked into hollow eyes, green glazed up with nothing... water streaming down like on his own face. Blinking rapidly he could see the slight trembling of the blonde and almost thought he heard the words,

"Help me..."  
  
Another scene change... Seifer was on the floor. Bleeding to death, Squall's blade drenched in the blondes blood.

Fujin and Raijin were heard screaming and Riona ran to his side. He continued watching the blondes blood battered body as the raven-haired girl beside him dragged him away, his eyes never leaving the slowly breathing blonde.

Squall, "I failed you..."  
  


**  
~~**   
  


  
  
Jolting awake Squall clenched his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks. A whimper escaped and he clenched his jaw curing as far as he could into himself. Shaking his head he prioritized his mind checking to see if anyone was awake as well... They were all asleep.  
  
Taking the chance he had, he slipped from his bed and tumbled to the restroom, falling on the floor as his legs buckled and he collapsed. His breath was heavy and his mind shaken.

He did not expect to... Relive, those moments. He didn't want to. Crawling to the tub he leaned against the porcelain surface sighing at its cooling touch.  
  
His mind began to calm as he stood there, the silent's helping and the darkness comforting, but at the same time, haunting.

Even if everything around his was serene, his mind never was.  
  
Footsteps were heard, and Squall panicked, picking his weight up to run to the door and close it when he ran into the blonde solder from downstairs.

Tear stained eyes opened wide, the boy trying to push out to run away when pulled back. "Let go," He hissed feeling the tears continue. "You're not him so let go!" The words caught him off guard and he finally realized...   
  
Stopping entirely, he froze as it finally dawned on him, everything...

Just like they all compared him to this man... He was comparing them to others?

Tears began to run more rapidly.

Yuffie was not Timlet, Tifa was not Riona... No one was Seifer... Was he alone? Really and truly alone?

And he failed all of them.  
  
A more audible cry escaped as he dropped his weight, falling to the floor as he clutched himself. A choked hiccup escaped as he felt the man from before pulling him into a silent hug, his hand moving to pet and caress his head to calm him, the other hand forming soothing circles on his back.  
  
Cloud was surprised to see this boy suddenly break down... And in the middle of the night too. Slight banging alerted him and he decided to check it out, finding a tear-stained and trembling brunet boy. It shouldn't have taken him by surprise if he was to be honest with himself.

Leonhart had yet to have a breakdown about being tossed into a whole new world, and although the teen seemed to not care... Deep down he had too, and that part of him had yet to come to term with his reality... Still, a month had to pass until he finally came crashing down? That's a whole new level of internal strength.  
  
Feeling the shivers come to an end, Strife watched as the boy turned and curled into him, releasing a soft sigh. Freezing where he sat, Cloud felt conflicted, eyes wide as his mind began to panic.

He did not know what to do with his hands anymore and just stood in an awkward arm stretched out position.   
  
Stormy grey eyes looked up to Strife, the owner's cheeks slightly puffed. "Sorry." The boy whispered sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
Cloud had to double check himself as he kept on thinking how cute the slightly smaller boy looked. That and the fact that this very beautiful and attractive brunet, with a bright flush from all the crying; in his loose and almost oversized pajamas… Sat in his lap.

This all truly tested him... Greatly.

Cloud never found himself attracted to boys. He had a thing for Aerith once, but that had to do with Zack somehow, and even then he thought he had feelings for Tifa when she turned out to be in love with Yuffie.

Still, he was attracted to women, right? He did lose both and never had a proper relationship with either but still...  
  
Squall, "Cloud?"  
  
The blonde jumped at the call of his name, coming back to earth. "Y-yeah?" He stuttered unable to fully regain himself.  
  
Leonhart raised a bow. "You all there?" The boy asked, not moving from his spot. He saw the blonde blush a bright pink and snorted covering his mouth as his laughter turned into small snickering.

Squall, "guess you are now." He commented before facing the blonde again with a soft smile. "Thank you, Cloud."   
  
Blonde brows furrowed, the man ahead bewildered, lost. Squall took the time to slide off and sat beside of the older, his hands gently tracing the ground.

Squall, "I'm saying thanks for calming me down... I don't usually get like this, but I'm glad you were here." Feeling his own face heat up he looked away. "That's it."  
  
Strife took a moment before he registered the others words and sighed. "You're welcome, Leon… But," he stopped scratching the back of his head as he knew the next words he would say would ruin the mood. "Don't you think you should talk about this? To someone?"  
  
The stunned look he received made him grimace as he figured the boy would shut down.

Squall's brows lowered as he continued to analyze the blonde. Gaze downcasted, he gripped his chin in thought. Then he looked back up. "Would you hear me out?" He questioned, completely surprising the solder.  
  
Strife stood in astonishment. collecting himself once more he offered a small nod. "If you are willing to share."  
  
After that, the two settled on the wall Squall telling Cloud everything. How he was raised, what was expected. How he got pulled into the war and his relationship to a specific blonde... Everything up to the torture chamber where he choked only a little, to when he had most likely killed the knight... His voice now hoarse.  
  
Cloud listened quietly to it all, digging his nails into his palm as he heard the gruesome portion of it, knowing that the brunet had cleaned it to sound more simple then it was... But still.

What he originally thought was not nearly as bad as the truth, and a part of him wished that his idea of it was the truth. Squall had gone through hell and back and Cloud had to wonder if this boy had it worse.

Yeah, Cloud went through some hell, but the more traumatizing parts did not happen until at least twenty-one... More or less... He did have a break at least and in the end, still had most of his comrades.

This boy had been going through his test since he was young, the trial getting worse and worse and in the end... At just seventeen. He lost everything?  
  
Scooting closer to the petit brunet, Cloud threw his arm over narrow shoulders and pulled the teen in a side hug. they stood silent for several moments until he decided to speak.

Cloud, "I couldn't have imagined that," he said honestly. "But if it’s any consolation. You are not alone." He watched stormy-blue race to him, the childlike expression of shock not missed.

looking back at the boy he lowered to Squall. "You are not alone." He repeated watching those beautiful hues start to water again before a smile breached that doll-like face.  
  
Squall let out a shuddering sigh before laying beside the blonde. "Don't tell Tifa." The boy suddenly whispered and Cloud snorted.   
  
Cloud, "sure. Why not?" He replied.

The two stood like that till the sun tethered at the edge of the bathroom window. Cloud glanced at the high up glass panel and let out a weary sigh. "Morning..." He logged to himself when he heard soft breaths.

Turning he just realized the brunet had fallen asleep, his head nuzzled in the hollow portion of his neck. Feeling a blush creep up he frowned as the smile trying to twitch up. (An underaged boy... What am I, a damn pervert?)  
  
His mind then chose to remind him that this boy had actually slept with a boy three years older... Multiple times at that, and his face became heated as he thought about how this brunet looked during those times.

Turning away he cursed under his breath, his teeth grinding together.

"Can't sleep if you keep fidgeting." Strife heard a soft voice grouse and he almost had a heart attack. 

Heart almost ripped out of his chest, Cloud glanced at the other. "Sorry..." Looking away he stared at the ceiling. "We should go back to our beds... If Tifa finds us here who knows what will happen."

Leonhart shrugged. "Who cares... Unless you're going to carry me to your bed I am content like this."

Clouds sighed, flushing somewhat again. "Ok..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, the chapter is done! And I'm thinking for the next having a "plumbing is down" and people have to share a bath lol. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	8. Growing into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This image below was drawn by Doinkzz From Instagram! She draws a lot of cool arts, you should check her out! (She drew this because of my shitty fic lol, I'm so happy!)

   

 

**~~**

 

Cloud watched as Denzel and Marlene played on the floor, the two laughing and talking to one another in excited chatter as the smell of food filled the air. Strife also felt his own mood perk at the smell of a certain someone's cooking. And it was not Lockhart's. Though she was trying to learn.   
  
Strife snickered as he remembered every time the small brunet had let Tifa take the reins in cooking. It never went well, but it was cute that they both tried.   
  
Moving the blonde turned himself around to peer into the kitchen. Leonhart was gently sucking on his lower lip in a form of habit as he focused on cooking the morning dish, Tifa idly watching from the side.   
  
Some time had passed now and the shorter boy had grown. He had gained a few inches more towards Clouds height, still below him but getting close. His hair had grown brushing his collarbone, the mop-like strands pulled up in a messy bun that Tifa forced him to equip.   
  
It was cute to watch the two, Cloud crossing both of his arms beneath his jaw at the domestic sight. Every now and then the little lion would glance over towards the raven beside himself and start to speak, showing the girl what it was he was doing.   
  
The solder really hoped that the silver eyed boy would not pass the task of cooking to the woman beside him, just about ready to get up and stop it when Denzel laughed. 

 

Denzal, "keep making goo-goo eyes at him and he will find out." The boy joked Marlene hushing him.   
  
Marlene, "Quit it," she whined, but Cloud's attention was already snared.   
  
Turning back to the kids he walked to them crouching on the floor right beside them. "What’s that all about?" He questions and both grew silent.   
  
Brown eyes glared at the young chestnut-haired boy's blue, her mouth moving in a silent 'Don't you dare'. 

 

Denzel sighed and crossed his arms in a pout. "Come on, it's so obvious. He never stays this long. He soo got the hots for Leo-mph!" 

 

Cloud put his hand over the small kid's mouth as footsteps were heard approaching near.   
  
The sheer panic he felt at this moment overwhelmed him. He barely even came to terms with what he was feeling yet here these kids are saying he has a crush. The last thing he needed was to feel some sort of sexual attraction to an underaged boy five years younger then him, let alone the aspect that his current interest was male.   
  
The two kids looked at him slightly baffled when Marlene looked up and smiled knowingly. "Hi Leon. Breakfast done?" 

 

Strife froze.   
  
A light hum was heard behind the three and Cloud moved his hand to look back. 

 

Squall was hovering behind him in a cooking apron, his hand settled on his hip as he watched the blonde with a quirked brow, his lip following its lead in a small smile. "Having fun?" He asked, unable to hide the amusement he felt seeing the three on the floor. 

 

Strife was in a funny looking squat position with a lost dog expression, the odd fear and embarrassment on his face making the brunet grin more openly. 

 

Squall, "Foods ready."   
  
Cloud had to swallow, feeling an odd heat to his face at that open smile. "Y-yeah."   
  
Danzel looked to Marlene, leaning over to the girl as he mumbled. "He's so whipped." 

 

The girl hissed and slapped the back of his head earning a high pitched "ow!"   
  


  
  


**~~**   
  


  
  


Hanging on the roof of one of the many buildings in the vicinity of their home, Squall focused on his skills. 

 

Testing the weight of his blade he begun to become re-accustom to its aquatic form. The azure blade named after him, was still a wonder to even himself. 

 

He used it in his final battles and it proved to be far stronger than anything he wielded before... But still, A part of him missed his first blades. 

 

The collection he had back at home. The home he may never return to.   
  
slicing through the air his ears perked to the whistle of the wind his arms flexing to bring the large gunblade to a sudden halt before swinging up and following through with a horizontal slash. Going along with the flow of his blade he twirled his body scratching the surface of the floor before slicing up a blue aura exploding off his entire being.   
  
Holding his position, Leonhart pants from the exertion of repeating this process over the past two hours. the only reason he was left alone lying in the fact that he snuck out during breakfast.   
  
Lowering his weapon the young SeeD was ready to call it a quits and head home when a woman giggled from within his mind. 

 

Shiva,  **(While you are practicing, summon me my lion.)** She spoke, her icy touch making his whole body cool down.   
  
Another voice echoes and Ifrit made himself known.  **(Quit being a damn attention whore. We all like being summoned.)** He spat his mood just like his fiery nature. Quick to flicker in anger.   
  
Squall released a sigh as he heard some of the other guardian forces begin to bicker, just about to shut them up when-  **(Enough!)**

 

The brunet smiled upon hearing the low, unquestionable spirit. One of the strongest known besides Sheva herself. 

 

**(Do not upset our summoner with your senseless bickering. He has had enough. If he wishes to summon Sheva, let it be and do not question him... Not like a true battle is being held.)** The more wise guardian spoke.   
  
"Thank you Bahamut," The mortal thanked, hearing the dragon hum.   
  
Bahamut,  **(My pleasure our Lion.)** **  
**   
Closing his eyes now, Squall clenched his hands before holding his right wrist, raising his arms before himself as he began to chant. This process always required a great deal of concentration and time, leaving his vulnerable in any actual battle. 

 

A simple junction. That was quick and quite easy, only involving the simple task of trusting the very spirits within your own head and giving them access to your mind. To see the world through your own eyes and merge your subconscious. But that is not what he was doing. No, he was going a hundred percent. Summoning the very spirits into his own world.   
  
He could hear Sheva laugh in excitement as she was pulled out of her own world materializing right before him. Blue feet grew to legs, hips, and further till you saw her head from within an icy crystal.   
  
The air turned frigid, and the being inside continued to grow until she burst the shards shattering everywhere but where her master stood, snow falling down as clouds formed in the sky above. And only above them.   
  
Sheva wore a bright smile, the giant ice woman waltzing her way to him with a sway of her hips before gripping his rounded cheeks.  **"It is nice to see you my Lion."** She greeted, and he smiled back.   
  
Squall, "nice to see you too."   
  
The woman let out loud laughter as her view shifted away from him, locked onto another?  **"Hello, Strife was it? Thanks for taking such good care of our summoner. It's been a long while since we have felt his joy."**   
  
Leon became stiff as he turned to see the blonde she referred to. Mako blue eyes wide with admiration, pale lips parted with question. "They... Speak to you?" Came his inquiry on the subject at hand.   
  
The brunet nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked near the other. "It's an odd choice on my behalf, I have been told. Weird that I choose to talk to them... They say it’s dangerous considering they are already embedded within our minds."   
  
Strife choked. "Whoa what? You have them inside your head!?"   
  
Brown brows furrowed, looking at the other as if it was obvious when he remembered.  _ This is not his world _ . Giving a small nod he parted his lips to clarify what he was saying. 

 

Squall, "when you are becoming a SeeD, you have to first take a trial. Defeat a guardian force and make it your own. My first was Ifrit... remember when I talked about junctioning?"   
  
Cloud inclined his head. "Yes, I just did not register at the time that this is what you meant."   
  
the two stood awkwardly, both looking away as the decision to move on became tempting. Squall turned to Sheva as she placed her hand on his jaw, tipping him up to lightly kiss his forehead. 

 

Sheva, " **I will leave you two be... It's about time you've gone home. Till next time.** " She promised her whole body turning to ice before shattering into more snow.   
  
Brown lashes fluttered closed as flakes of the cold substance landed against his heated flesh, a shuttering sigh released as the chilled wind taunted his sweat soaked body.   
  
Coming back to reality, stormy eyes opened to look at glowing blue, the blonde's eyes glowing more resiliently against the setting sun. "Tifa pissed?" He asked seeing the blonde snort.    
  
Cloud, "no... You do this so much she doesn't even bother anymore," he laughed out, his smile warm. "But she does want me to bring you home this time. Some difficulties over the plumbing involves us needing to be there." He informed and Leonhart sighed.   
  
Squall, "considering I need a bath, I hope it's not a big problem." the lion complained, not all too thrilled upon receiving this news.   
  
Cloud seemed to agree as he walked to the shorter male, standing to walk by his side. "I spent a half an hour helping the plumber dig a hole in the backyard to reach the pipes. Trust me when I say I will be just as upset as you if the shower is not functioning."   
  
Squall leaned over then, smelling the blonde before snickering to himself. "I think you might need one more desperately than I."   
  
Strife frowned. "Thanks for that. I feel so much better now."   
  


  
  


**~~**   
  


  
  


"What!?" Both Cloud and Squall yelled, Tifa giving off a nervous laugh as she stepped back.   
  
Tifa, "you just have to share a bath, It will be fixed tomorrow, he said that the piping was damaged so it’s best if you take baths hours separate from each other." The girl informed and Squall tsk'd   
  
The two had just made it home, hoping for some good news when the blonde beside him had pointed out that the plumber was gone just to hear this. 

 

Not only did the plumber fail to do his job, but in order to wash up both, adult males, had to squeeze in together and scrub clean in milk-warm water. Leonhart was not happy, not at all.   
  
Gritting his teeth, the small brunet twirled his weight and begun to head towards the door when an arm locked him in place and dragged him back.   
  
Sighing Cloud moved the boy back in place. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice dry and frustrated.   
  
Squall hissed crossing his arms as he glared at the two. "Buying a damn plumbing book to hit the lazy ass hole who didn't finish the job after I attempt to fix it."   
  
Tifa laughed and hugged him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You really are too cute Leon, but that won't work. You need tools and years of experience I'm afraid... But thanks for trying"   
  
Squall scowled, earning more laughter.   
  
Cloud was silently chuckling too when he ruffled the already messy brown locks. "It's just a day. If he fails tomorrow feel free to punch him." The solder joked pulling Leon's wrist as he begun to head up the stairs. "We are taking the bathroom now!" Exclaimed the blonde, the lion in his grasp flinching.   
  
Timid cobalt looked up at the muscular frame leading the way and the owner sighed. (This is going to be hell...)   
  


  
  


**~~**   
  


  
  


Squall was currently seated on the porcelain toilet seat, his eyes fixated on a stripping blonde. 

 

This was the last thing he wanted to happen. The man was obviously straight, and to top it off the only person he could actually open up to. Seifer was considered pretty straight as well considering the only reason they bedded one another was from pent-up teenage lust. 

 

Seifer clarified that when they first began their odd relationship and the two were never really loyal to one another. Well, at least Almasy wasn't. 

 

The blonde knight slept with every woman he could that was within his 'attractive' category as Squall only ever let himself be held by him... Now that he thought about it. He had feelings for Riona, but was there any attraction?   
  
Shaking away the thoughts the brunet moved to the edge of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, a sigh of relief escaping as he was rid of the sticky garment. 

 

Moving further on he grabbed the hem of leather jeans, tugging them down with slight resistance. The sweat on his body made it hard to pull off... would have been more complicated if he bothered to add undergarments to the equation.   
  
Sky blue eyes flickered to the stipping teen beside him, watching as black leather slid down to reveal a well-rounded ass and white flesh. Feeling heat swell up he dropped his own pants forgetting to untie his shoes until the boy turned to him. Then he dropped to the floor to rid of his laces.   
  
Squall watched the blonde in apprehension before fully kicking his clothes off and moving to sit in the back, a slight squeak escaped as he realized it was cold and he jumped out shooting a fireball at it. 

 

Squall, "she could have warned us." He complained shooting another when he saw steam start to ooze out.   
  
Using his toe he checked the temperature. Feeling satisfied he moved in, sliding to the base as his head lolled back. Movement was heard and moments after the water rippled, the levels rising as another body came inside. 

 

parting brown lashes, Squall saw Cloud, the man also sighing as he relaxed in the waters his legs sprawled to either side of the tub.    
  
Unable to handle the natural instinct to look down he saw the blonde male in all his glory noting the size before flushing red and looking away. 

 

Squall, (Hyne!) He cursed turning his back when arms wound around his chest pulling him into a backward hug.    
  
Cloud, "like this we can stretch our feet out. Use to do this with Denzel whenever the water happened to go out." he informed Leonhart, sitting up as he reached for the shampoo and bath sponge.   
  
Squall glanced at the hand, using his knees to curl into himself as he tried to not overthink the moment. "You saying the water going out is normal?" He tried to distract himself, hearing and affirming hum.    
  
Cloud, "over here... Accident always happen. But it's hard to find an actual solid home in this world... Not after everything that's happened." He answered.   
  
Leonhart almost calmed as the casual conversation continued. That was until he felt hands run through his hair, his body going rigid. He could hear Cloud laugh from behind him as he begun to massage the brunets scalp, moving through each knot and kink in his hair.   
  
Squall didn't say anything about the sudden treatment and stood on standby, letting the hands relax him down to his shoulders when the feeling of a soaped up sponge pressed his back, rising to his shoulders and all around, along with messaging fingers.   
  
Head falling back, a content sigh was released, his back arching as he felt the hand sink, the shift around to his stomach. The muscles there contract from the sudden touch, and Squall unintentionally released a gasp as the hand and sponge climbed higher. 

 

upon reaching his breast he jolted, grasping the others wrist in defense. "Cloud," he warned, not wanting to vocalize why he stopped the blonde.   
  
No words left the figure from behind, and Leonhart was beginning to feel worried when those hands moved again, the lufa the blonde held grazed his right nipple. 

 

Biting his lip, Squall stifled the gasp that tried to escape when he felt his left nub touched. The hardened flesh twitching as a single finger pressed it, rubbing slightly before pinching with two other fingers.   
  
Leon jerked as his body reacted to the soft caresses, the blonde behind pressing closer as something hard probed his back. "You're quite sensitive." The blonde rasped and Squall felt his stomach turn.   
  
The sound of the husked voice and the heating stiff pressed against his back let him know exactly what was going on. 

 

He misread the man behind him and their standing by a long shot. 

 

Here he stood, with a man he guessed to have grown feelings for obviously wanting him. Something he guessed as impossible, but as his nipple was twisted again and a soft hine escaped, he had never felt more positive.    
  
Looking at the bathroom door he wondered if anyone was outside and if much time had passed. "Cloud," he whispered again. "How much time until Tifa will try to check on us?" He asked, feeling the man halt, feeling the heartbeat of the other increase.    
  
Cloud, "I would say a solid thirty-minutes... Why?"   
  
The excitement in the other's voice and the twitch of their cock did not go by unmissed. Pulling from Strife’s grasp, Squall turned climbing over the larger males lap as he led long fingers to his back. 

 

Squall, "you're curious, right?" He asked pressing their finger against his entrance as he moaned. "It's fine if you try to learn a man's body through me... Cloud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so smut was not planned, but I mean. They are in a god damn bathtub naked!!! Can you blame me? (P.s so like for some reason every Squall Leonhart fic I do he ends up fucking his seme in a bath or shower. I don't know why, but its a trend.)
> 
> Also, not sure if you picked it up, But Squall is not thinking Cloud likes him as a lover. He is still comparing the blonde to Seifer thinking the man just wants Sex, That is important for the next few chapters. Just saying.


	9. Morals and misinterpretations

Cloud stood in shock. Swallowing the lump in his throat he massaged his finger against the spot Leon had placed them. A gasp left the younger boy and he was encouraged to do more, pressing and pushing till it breached past the little opening.   
  
Small hands found their way to slightly broader shoulders, Choppy brown hair falling against the heated flesh. It was then Cloud remembered he had shampooed the boy's hair. 

 

Pulling away he lifted the others narrow chin, grey-blue look slightly baffled as he ran his hand through wet and soapy hair and presented the now covered hand.   
  
Realization dawning, Squall seated himself back down in the tub, watching the blonde fill his palm with water before raising it over his head. 

 

Strife watched brown lashes close and he parts his hands to release the short stream. Some soap waterfalled down and he repeats the process, checking how much soap was left every time after, pulling his fingers through the small kinks. "There." he chuckled out watching those beautiful eyes open once more.   
  
Watching the boy for a moment, Cloud ran his hand along plump cheeks noting the boy's features. His mind was clear now, no longer covered in lust. "I'm not having sex with you. Not just out of curiosity like you said." He decided suddenly.   
  
Brown brows furrowed, the male beginning to frown. "So then what was with all the touching?"   
  
Strife sighed. "Leon... I can't answer honestly. But I'm not going to sleep with you without having a sound answer."   
  
Grey eyes rolled as Squall scoffed. "When does anyone need a reason to fool around?" He attacked. 

Squall did not want to be one of “those” people but he felt offended. He literally offered himself and now, after being led-on, was being thwarted. "Funny how you initiate it then pull back." he hissed pulling himself out of the water when he was forced back in.    
  
Cloud, "Leon!" He growled out. "Yeah, I did initiate but I'm also stopping because it’s wrong."   
  
Squall, "to sleep with a guy? Yeah, fucking a guy is taboo huh?" He snapped.   
  
Strife was having enough. Forcing the brunet to face him he pinned him against the tub base. "No, to sleep with you after everything you went through. To use your body when you’ve barely come to terms with this new life. Also, you're underage."   
  
Squall choked on laughter. "Underaged? I was killing people and fighting a war! what does age matter?"   
  
Cloud scowled. "You that desperate?"   
  
That was it. Leonhart punched the man as hard as he could in the eye. "You're an asshole. It's called humiliation Strife. You led me on and when I started to go along with it, you pulled back like some sort of 'Good' Samaritan." 

 

Looking away the boy crossed his arms letting out a heavy sigh. "Look at that, we waisted fifteen minutes. Go handle your damn erection. I'm done."   
  
Squall tried to climb back out when dragged back in again. Hissing he tried to lash out when teeth sank into his shoulder and a whimper escaped this time. 

 

Cloud, "you are a god damn brat." The man from behind growled. 

 

Body growing tense Leon felt the man's teeth graze more flesh sliding up to his ear, breath halting. "You are not leaving till we properly talk about this unnecessary issue." Strife whispered, his voice still a low growl.   
  
Leonhart cursed under his breath, about to try and fight the man to get out when he was cut off by another bite. Sucking in his lower lip he stuffed it beneath his teeth as he stifled a moan. 

 

It hurt like hell but somehow... Managed to excite him? 

 

Squall, "C-Careful." He managed to spit out, trying to ensure he gave no lead to how much it turned him on. 

 

Staying complacent, Leonhart waited. Staying on standby as the other held him. He was waiting for the other to speak, but nothing came? 

 

Annoyed he bucked back, unintentionally grinding his ass against the other pelvis. He heard Cloud snarl before tightening his grip. "Quit moving."   
  
Squall, "then say something already." He argued. This was met with more silence.   
  
Sighing, the brunet realized that  **this** was going nowhere. In some odd fashion, this was Strife’s way of trying to apologize and 'fix things'. Letting out another sigh he let his weight go, falling limply against the man behind. 

 

Squall, "I overreacted... And this was a stupid mistake," he caved. "Should have just figured you were not interested."   
  
Cloud sighed. "If I wasn't, would I be this hard? I'm just not interested in repeating your ex's mistakes and doing this as friends with benefits." He clarified.   
  
Arms loosening Squall turned in his grasp. Looking into mako blue spheres. "Yeah, you're interested in having sex with me cause you heard I fuck someone before. But that is male hormones and curiosity Cloud." He told watching the other about to argue when he covered his mouth with his hand. "Your morals say it's not, but when have you ever showed interest in a guy before?"   
  
Strife grew silent. his face dumbfounded. "See?" Squall continued. "It's not some cheesy fairy tale where you turn gay for that one guy and everything grows. It's the real world Cloud, and your just interested in sex. I can tell you want to be friends, and I like talking to you... But we both know once you are bored you will disappear again like Tifa said you always do."   
  
Leonhart could see his words offended the other. But it's probably the truth. He was able to confirm it when the other didn't bother to speak again. Both settled down, Squall ran his hand through his now mostly dry hair. 

 

Cloud, "Tifa should be checking on us soon… And we’re-" He pointed between their legs, looking down and then quickly away.   
  
Leonhart looked down now as well, his cheeks heating up as he sighed. "Sex is a no, But we can relieve ourselves." He offered the idea. 

 

women could easily get away with walking away... But guys? If this was left alone it will become painful. Cloud seemed to realize this and offered a nod. 

 

Squall had to roll his eyes. It was like he was the adult asking a teenage girl for consent.    
  
Scooting close, Leon put both of his legs over Clouds as he pressed their hips close. He let out a small gasp as he pressed their hips together and slightly rubbed against the other. 

 

Moving his hand, Squall touched Clouds, the tip twitching as he slid down the length. Soon after he felt the others more ruff hand come to his own. It was clumsy at first but slowly became sure as the brunet started to respond.   
  
Eyes fluttering shut, Squall let his head fall back, twitching every time cloud found a sensitive nerve, making sure his own hand never faltered. 

Scooting closer, Squall rested his forehead against the others collarbone, gasping more resonantly. He felt another hand move, capturing his chin and pulling it high. Before he could question it, hot lips met with his own. Teeth scraped his lip and he moaned in remembrance of what the man had done before. 

 

At that moment, Strife took advantage and nibbled on the plump lower lip before plunging a slick tongue inside. Swallowing the more open moans, the blond took his hand away from his previous action, both cupping the boys bum to pull him on his lap so that they could grind against each other more thoroughly. 

 

It was becoming hard to not just fuck the willing teen beside him, But he needed control. Cloud truly did not know if the brunet’s words were true. Was he just curious, or did he hold feelings for him? He could not tell and he was not about to lead the other on or sleep with him for 'relief'. No, that is where he drew the line.    
  
Feeling close, he moved his hands back to the boy's erection, pulling from the kiss to lap over his bite marks. A muffled cry escaped before that lithe body bucked against him. He growled at the pleasant sensation, determined to not finish before his partner. 

 

Giving another strong tug Cloud felt the body on his lap spasm as a lustful moan escaped. warmth flooded his hand in a thick watery ooze and he himself could no longer hold back. Groaning, he to came coating thin hands, both of the youngers palms having been working on the spot they covered.   
  
Heavy gasp and pants were all that filled the silent room when Cloud felt the boy kiss him on the cheek. Looking up, his blonde lashes felt heavy, closing as he felt soft lips meet his own. 

 

Cloud, "interesting dispute," he joked, grinning wide as he laced his hands through those now soft air-dry locks, pulling the kid into another deep kiss. "Now we can get out."    
  


  
  


**~~**   
  


  
  


After the bathroom incident, everything seemed to become normal. No altercations in the least. Tifa and the kids talked and watched Tv until the time to sleep came, Strife satisfied with simply watching them. 

 

Leonhart was staying put this time around, the boy curled on the couch with heavy lids. Stormy eyes were half closed with sleep as he watched the happy family, a peaceful smile worn.    
  
Cloud could have sworn he saw a sort of longing in those hazy hues, but could not piece why. (It had something to do with his past no doubt... maybe about the-) Strife stopped himself mid though. 

 

He knew what those calculating eyes were registering. It was about the orphanage. his hazy memories of the years he spent there.   
  
Shifting, Squall met with Clouds gaze, the furrowed blonde brows alerting him that the man came to some sort of disapproving conclusion. 

 

Letting out a sigh he looked away, fully closing his eyes as he curled further against the couch. (If he complains about the hand job, I'm kicking him in the damn dick.)Squall groused.    
  
He honestly felt satisfied to an extent with what they did. It held no meaning, did not pull ether in a compromising position, nor did it harm their relationship. 

 

Or so he hoped. 

 

His teenage hormones, of course, wanted a lot more... He was used to sex thanks to Seifer. He was not hooked on it like the blonde knight, but he was never opposed to the number of times the man would take him. 

If he now thought about it, the damn knight taught his body to be like this? To want another man... Is that what Cloud meant about taking advantage? That his mind might just be fucked up from his previous relationship?   
  
scoffing the brunet got up and walked away. He's not some crippled child who needs coddling. he doesn't need a lover; need someone to care? A friend was fine, these people he was with were, Ok. But he does not need them thinking he is fragile goods that need to be babied. 

 

So what he went through a war, so what he was tortured? So what his heart broke when he and Seifer met again and again as enemies. What did it all matter? It's the past and that's where he will leave it.   
  
He was so buried in his mind he failed to sense the other in the room, gentle hands moving to cover his own. "You ok?" the cooled voice asked. 

 

Leonhart nearly rolled his eyes brushing the other off.  "What would be bothering me?" He snapped.   
  
Cloud quirked a brow. "I'm talking about that longing expression you had in the living room before you suddenly got pissed and shut down."   
  
Leonhart froze. Eyes wide he turned to the other with confliction... Was, was this man reading him?   
  
Hand petting brown hair, strife released a sigh. "You miss the days back from that orphanage, don't you. When everything was peaceful?"   
  
Squall flinched. "How did yo-"   
  
Cloud, "figure it out? We’ve been in the same house for a good while now, and with everything you told me it's not hard to figure out what your mind’s stuck on... Not that I can read it."   
  
When Squall looked up at the other he filled with worry. "Yeah... I did think back on that, but it’s ok. You don't need to worry." He somewhat choked. 

 

This man was getting close. Too close. Leonhart could feel emotions mounting, fear shoving them down. "I'm ok really." He begged the other to back off.   
  
Strife seemed to have noticed the sudden desperate tone and heeded the silent request. "Ok... remember you can talk to me. Us. We are all here for you, remember that."   
  
Leonhart offered a small nod, watching the man leave and sit back in the living room. Holding his chest, Squall felt his heart beating rapidly within his chest. He had never heard it become this loud before?

 

Both hands now clenching his shirt he cursed to himself. "I don't need love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I updated lol, And took a different route than planned. But it will overall lead to the same path lol.
> 
> Hope it was good!


	10. Geostigma

Cloud was gone, Tifa was depressed, the kids were slightly saddened and Squall was confused. Not about the fact that the blonde soldier had left in his usual habit, but at what he was starting to feel. Well... Almost feel? He shut it down every time it threatened to emerge and shut everything off.   
  
Leonhart did not know why everyone fell into such a poor mood. The man would be back by the day or two. He had promised to be present on the day of both of their birthdays. 

 

They were on the last month and it only needed to be a few more days for it to pass. So they should be calm... Then again. Maybe they viewed it as the ticking time limit. The finish line that Strife would pass and then fly far away, but why fear the inevitable?   
  
Taking a deep, calming breathe, Squall looked toward the group he would consider his adopted family. The gloomy aura was starting to tick him off. They were perfectly fine before and while the blonde was here so why now.   
  
Sighing Leonhart pulled his weight off of the counter wall to stroll near the door when "And where are you going?"   
  
Sighing, he turned to the woman known as Tifa with a well-engraved scowl. "A walk," he stated tersely. He half regretted the rough tone and nature of his voice upon seeing her flinch. Softening his expression he fully turned to her. "Just wanting to explore."   
  
Tifa seemed to alleviate her expression of pain with one of joy. A soft smile worn by her elegant features."OK. See you when you are done."   
  
Leon inclined his head in acknowledgment and silent agreement.   
  
When the brunet turned to finally take his leave, Denzel ran beside him. "Hey take me with you," he beseeched. Squall was unsure what he should or was supposed to respond with when in this situation when Lockheart took the reigns.   
  
Tifa, "you and Marlene sill have homework. Let Leon be." She said, leaving no option for objections. 

 

Yet still... A child will be the foolish creature it is and fight a lost battle.   
  
Denzel, "homeworks not even important. It's a 'Let's finish off killing the remainder of your brain that you have.' Right Leon?" He tried to request backup. 

 

Sadly he chose the wrong person. 

 

Squall Leonhart was the type of person who overworked himself to the point of getting perfect grades. He was always studying and locked up in a library if not the training halls.   
  
Stormy blues gazing down at the hopeful chestnut haired child blink in debate for a proper answer to give. Sadly he had none. Shaking his head in disagreement he hears Tifa laugh. "See. Even Leon knows better."   
  
The boy scoffed. "I bet Cloud would agree but he's too busy running from us."   
  
"Denzel!" Marlene yelled.   
  
Hurt was seen flickering through bright brown eyes, Lockhart wearing shock and pain.   
  
Denzel quickly pieced together what he said and panicked, pushing past Leonhart and out of the door. (I'm a damn idiot!)   
  
Squall looked to Tifa then to the opened door before setting chase. He did not need the permission or request. He was already fully aware of what was the right choice was with all the factors in play. 

 

First, find the kid, and then focus on helping Tifa's emotional crisis. Riona and he face a similar experience like this with her dad and when he tried to comfort her first everything went to hell until her father came back. 

 

Squall, (no repeats.) he told himself, bringing himself into a full sprint.   
  
Leon had expected to be capable of outrunning the kid and catching him... But failed. Denzel was quicker then he looked and was maneuvering through the crowded alleys with obvious expertise. 

 

The boy began to test himself, running into a very narrow alley path with a single man crouched against the wall sprinting past without any care. 

 

Squall paid no mind to the strange gentleman either, trying to slip past him when he was grabbed. Upset at the stalling figure he tried to rip out when the guy girdled a help. 

 

Eyes going wide, Leonhart was horrified as the man continued to cough and choke, his grip tightening as a black mist came off of him. A hot gunk hit his arm and Squall freaked out trying to pull away when the man fell entirely on him, more of that haunting liquid falling on his body and clothes when the figure went limp.

  
Petrified, Squall found he couldn't move. 

 

Did this man just die? What was just spat on him? 

 

Slowly he looked down at the corpse. Stunned still even now, the lion wondered what he was to do now when a gloved hand appeared and tore the limp form off. 

 

Startled he followed the black cloaked arm finding a silver-haired man. "You OK?" The stranger asked, no actual emotion held within his voice, green eyes seeming to stare Leonhart up and down.   
  
The man before Squall had long silver hair and ever-changing green-blue eyes. His smile was... Creepy and his presence forbearing... 

Taking a step back Squall was at a lost for words when he heard the man create cooing sounds, his hand coming up to caress his cheek. "Don't be frightened... About our mothers' gift being placed on your body, or, my presence." He whispered, oddly, his voice thick yet raspy? Wisp like?   
  
Brown brows furrowed at the odd-sounding voice and words, sensing vines of magic at work. Or something similar to it. He was not entirely sure what he felt? But he had enough. 

 

Trying to pull away now, he did not expect to be swiftly moved to and pressed against the alley wall. "Don't leave... It's not fair if only brother gets time with this pretty foreigner." He taunted, his hand moving to caress dark lips.   
  


Leon slapped the man's hand off, scoffing at the other before trying to walk away once more when he was dragged back in place. More force was pressed into his shoulder, a hand squeezing a little too tightly over his collar.

 

Not liking the sudden shift into hostility, Squall reached down for his blade just to realize he had forgotten it. He was not even given the time to panic as his throat was constricted to sudden for him to fully register and then yanked as he raised off the ground and against the brick wall completely. 

 

The gunk that fell on him before started to burn alongside his lungs. Attempting to fight he kicked and thrashed when slammed again. (Does everybody have super strength!?)

 

Chuckling was heard and, before he knew it, lips attacked his own and he bit down. 

 

A hiss came from the other as the stranger wiped his mouth. "You need training... Maybe we can use that water of mother on you too when the time comes?" The mystery man spoke out loud. 

 

Squall heard him continue to talk and took the opportunity to choke out a chant. Right when he nearly finished, green eyes met his own and he almost panicked when he saw recognition flash in the other's eyes. 

 

Pissed, the attacker's arm raised a gun and aimed right at Squall's right shoulder when a flash of gray passed, the man's body jolting to the left. 

 

Glancing to where it came Squall saw Denzel. The boy holding more rocks when he threw them. The silver-haired man hissed and aimed his gun at the boy when Leonhart finally took action. 

 

Summoning Diamond-Dust he froze the man's whole body and grabbed Denzel, running as fast as he could with the boy on his back. Worry struck as he remembered he did not know his way when the chestnut-haired boy began to shout directions.   
  
Left, right, straight. He followed each step until they reached the front door and sped inside, closing the door. 

 

Upon the slam, the other's inside the household were alerted and ran to the door. Tifa gasped the minute she saw Squall. “You need to clean that off now!" She shouted grabbing his wrist to drag him upstairs into the bathroom. 

 

Tifa immediately turned on the water and pushed him into the shower, clothes and all as she moved on, digging into the cabinet for supplies. 

 

Tifa, "shower now, I will get you fresh clothes!" Then she ran out.   
  
Squall stared at the door dumbfounded when the burning sensation happened again. Flinching with a short grunt, he glared somewhat blearily at the thick black/brown ooze… He could not have gotten infected, could he? 

 

Not wanting to chance it he quickly did as was told.

 

...To die in a different world by a disease three months of living here was not an appealing idea to him…

  
  


~~   
  


  
  


Tifa had just finished getting a new suit and a towel for the brunet boy when Denzel stopped her. 

 

He had tears in his eyes, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry, " he cried. "It's all my fault I'm sorry." The tears began to grow and Tifa sighed dropping to her knees to hug him, avoiding the place on his forehead where he too held the stigma. 

 

Like Cloud...

 

Tifa and Marlene had been trying to help him and save him from this even with the risk of getting infected as well, but they didn't care if they did, or that these two were... Cloud Seemed of the same opinion originally... Until he kept seeing everyone else die from it, and then he was determined to find a cure… Then he became, distant.   
  
Feeling the boy calm down, Tifa gave a final hug, gripping him tightly. The sobs were soft now and almost done... She didn't even see a point in actually scolding the boy, (he did that for himself.) She told herself almost chuckling.   
  
"What's going on?" A deep voice suddenly spoke and her attention was snared by a blonde with sky blue eyes. The man had his head cocked to the side, brows furrowed with worry.   
  
Pulling her weight up she offered a small nod. "Welcome home Cloud," She said, using her hands to pat Denzel for him to leave, Marlene catching her waving hand.   
  
Moving her body she properly folded Squall's new outfit and towel, leaning against the wall as she waited for the kids to leave. 

 

Knowing they were now out of earshot her expression became grim. "Denzel ran out after a slight... Dispute. Leon ran after him and in that short time, it seems he got attacked I guess. I don't know the facts yet."

 

Tifa released a heavy sigh. "It went by so fast," She stated in disbelief. "They were only out for fifteen minutes tops, but he... Leon, came home covered... No drenched in that Geostigma gunk that our bodies make upon attacks. But judging by how much covered him, I would say the person died right on top of him."   
  
The sound of leather squeaking caused brown eyes to lock on clenched hands. Strife was not happy about hearing this. "How... Did this even happen? How does one let a diseased person coat them like that?" He practically growled. 

 

Tifa sighed. "I doubt he asked the man to die on him, and by the panicked state both boys came back here in I think more happened then I know. If you want, you can ask Denzel and I will ask Leon. I don't need you yelling at him when he might already be panicking.” 

 

Tifa was just about ready to march up the stairs when the same gloved hand clasped her shoulder with a sort of reassuring squeeze. "I can handle him, He is going to be naked and I doubt you want to embarrass him. You handle Denzel... He needs someone capable of calming him. I can't do that." Cloud said. 

 

He wasn't sure about how to actually handle the situation, but he knew Squall was less of a handful on the emotional spectrum. The boy was far too mature for his age in these matters... But Denzel? The boy was already an emotional wreck when he walked in. He can not help the boy when he can't even relate.   
  
Lockheart slowly turned to him, brown eyes begging, imploring him to keep his word to a promise she was just about to ask. "You will not yell at him OR corner him." She demanded, her hand in a fisted position to warn him that he better listen. 

 

Laughing a little at the rememberable gesture he offered a small smile. "I promise... Ok?"   
  
Now smiling Tifa all but drops the items in Clouds, not even outstretched hands, and skipped off. "Better!"   
  
Laughing at his childhood friends manners and behaviors, Strife began walking up the stairs, knocking twice before he opened the door.   
  
When he looked up, Cloud was stumped at the sight of the teen. The boy that he had just been told was covered in the dangerous contamination was calmly standing under the cold spray of water just expecting his body? As if nothing had happened...

 

When those resilient storms glanced his way with indifference before eyeing the towel and clothes in hand, he was baffled at the other tranquility. 

 

Moving, Squall turned the knobs to the shower off and walked out with his right hand outstretched. 

 

Cloud passed the towel.   
  
The blonde male could only watch as the boy first dried his hair before moving to wrap it around his waist. 

 

Hand rubbing over his face, Squall looked blankly at the sink rug. "A man died on me... Choke and just...Died."Moving his face to now look at the other, Leonhart still held that mask of calm. "I have never seen, in my whole life, what a plague was really like... And I wish I had some knowledge to stop this, But. I have never heard of this." 

 

Starting to bite his lip, Squall set his gaze is down once more. "I'm scared that by me running in the times' field... By messing with the past and future," he paused, exhaling sharply. "Is it possible that I could have caused this?"   
  
Cloud clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he ruffled messy brown hair. "NO, This was done due to a company called Shinra, or so everyone believes. None of it is tied to you." He informed the other, not wanting to hear the boy blame himself.   
  
Squall stood silent, the awkward air making the blonde shift uncomfortably. Cloud sighed, placing the suit he had in hand on the bathroom sink so to lean on the wall. He wanted to leave honestly, but couldn’t. 

 

Tifa wants him to talk to the brunet, if he half-assed it, she  **will** have his ass for it.   
  
Blinking rapidly, Squall was attempting to debate and think over everything, clearing his mind when he finally decided to speak again. 

 

Squall, "a man came to me. Long silver hair and green eyes," he murmured. "He," Leonhart took a quick breath. "He called the sickness a gift from a figure he referred to as 'mother' and was very... Aggressive, in his attempt to keep me by him."   
  
Squall became quiet again, shifting so to lean on his right, hand grasping his chin in thought. "He said something else that got me confused. He said it was unfair 'Brother' kept me all to himself and then talked about using some sort of trick or magic to make me-" 

 

Squall stopped and released a sigh. This did not matter. The guy was weird and attacked him but next time he will be ready. If he had his sword at that time he would have just cut him down then and there.   
  
Shaking his head, brown hair messily fell over his eyes when he used his hand to push each strand back. "Moving on, that isn't important. Denzel and Tifa had a falling out, I chased him, got caught by a sick man in a narrow alley, he died on me. Got attacked by that freak and Denzel threw a rock at his face. Case closed. We are here now and I seem... Clean. So far? The burn is not present anymore."   
  
Cloud, "wait it burned!?" He asked in shock.   
  
Leonhart cocked his head in the same direction he had directed most of his weight. "Only while it was on. The longer I stood under the cold spray of water, the more it dissipated." He said to the other.   
  
Cloud clenched his hands once more before relaxing them. "That's... Not a heard of symptom. It gives a sharp pain and has images of certain memories flash when it becomes active, and erodes away at your skin. The attacks that make your body molt are more complex but this... I never heard or fel-" Strife cut himself off but it was too late.   
  
Sterling silver narrow with suspicion but Squall said nothing about it, moving on. 

  
Squall, "I am a different case." He mumbled before finally moving to put on his new pair of jeans and a shirt. "Let's talk to Tifa, I'm sure she is worried. You can handle the talking. I'm done for today."   
  
Cloud sighed. "I'm not much of a talker either, and it's your story."   
  
Squall, "Tifa sent you up here to talk to me. I talked, do what you want cause I'm not going to repeat myself."   
  
Another sigh followed by a groan. "Thanks for that."   
  
The brunet smiled, "Whatever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So I just rewatched the movie FF advent children! And I got to say after not seeing it for almost 7 years I forgot a LOT of shit. A lot. I already detoured from the movie more than I originally thought but am relatively not that far from the point. Considering this is some time before the movie I can't really go that wrong... Yet lol.
> 
> Moving on~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, after about two more I will have the time the movie starts going into play, though I will stay more strict on whose views you see. Clouds, Leons, And Tifa is basically what will be seen, not every character in the movie lol


	11. Birthday's

Silence. That was all that surrounded Squall as he had brought himself into complete isolation.

The teen had grown tired of the hustling of a certain woman's bar. Her friends had come to visit, happy to be able to celebrate a certain blondes birthday for once... Apparently, the man never bothered to celebrate it.

So they used Leon as an anchor.

Or so he called himself.

Eyes still shut, Squall took a deep breath of clean, scented air. A sweet smell flooded him, the light hint of fresh running water present among the small field of flowers. This place, the fallen church. It was his safe haven. He felt at peace here, as if a soothing soul resided here and watched over every lost soul who came inside.

Taking another deep breath, Leonhart laid back down and furrowed into the flowers. Not often could he just laze and relax. He still kept up his constant workouts, focusing on balancing his junctions and retained memories. The ones they had not yet been taken.

Life had been generally, peaceful... For now.

The one thing that kept worrying him was... Was that it was his birthday.

He never liked celebrating it. Never liked people trying to treat him as if he was important... It just brought up useless hope. (They will leave me soon.) He whispered, ignoring the sharp tug as he curled further into himself.

Footsteps were heard, and he sighed. Only one person bothered to come beside him really... Someone he wished would disappear like Tifa always ranted about. If only the man would leave him be, that way he could not feel so confused... That way he could silence his beating...

Unable to keep from perking up, Squall's body betrayed him and sat up to look at the male now walking towards him. Slowly he pushed away his messy brown strands in order to properly see, his hair had grown out too much lately.

Grey-blue met with vibrant baby blue and the confliction in Leonhart's heart begun.

Cloud was still walking towards him, offering a small smile before sitting right next to the brunet. "Just got home. Tifa kicked me out saying 'no birthday boys allowed.' " He chuckled out as he moved to now lay down beside of the other.

Squall continued his silence, simply watching the other move. He did not know what to say and had decided against all the choices of words he could use. Instead, moving to lay down curl up away from the other.

Shuffling was heard and Leonhart only had a moment before arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a sudden hug. He hissed at the intimate action and bucked furiously. After the arms tightened though, he ceased.

The two stood silent again, the only sounds being Leon's heavy breaths from the earlier struggle and Clouds more quiet puffs.

Cloud, "you're 18 now right? When does Tifa plan to get you your license?"

Squall shrugged at the question. "Does it matter?"

Cloud, "one of your birthday gifts is a bike made from Cid." He informed.

Squall stood silent for a moment, heat racing to his cheeks. "He didn't have to," he meekly whispered.

For some reason, he felt extremely joyous about hearing this. Never had he gotten presents for his birthday. No one did. It was just one of the perks of being an unwanted orphan.

Cloud shuffled again and released his hold on Squall. Moving still, he now climbed over the teen and hovered above. "You're blushing," he announced, his voice not altered in the least. Absent of emotions.

  
Leonhart had taken notice that this man was not as emotional as most he knew. To his surprise, the solder was somewhat like himself. Though the other was more expressive, facial and vocal wise at times. He could also lock down and wear a mask of indifference rivaling his own.

Looking away, Squall scowled. "Whatever,"

Another laugh from the other. "Embarrassed?"

Leonhart scoffed. "About what?"

Cloud, "about people caring about you enough to buy gifts? Tifa and Yuffie got you things too."

Squall stood silent now. Moving he curled further into his side using his bangs to hide his face. "They didn't have to..." He complained.

Cloud watched the cute reaction mutely, having to give himself a reign check.

Letting his hand skim across a thin neck he felt the boy jolt, his breath hitched. Moving further up he grasped round cheeks and turned the teen to him. "You're happy," he stated more than questioned.

Stormy eyes grew wide at the words then looked down as the blush deepened. It was too cute.

Squall Leonhart was not well versed in the human emotion spectrum, nor was Cloud but the blonde understood pretty well where everyone's standing point was. He just usually didn't care. He would just bluntly speak to everyone without care, showing disinterest in most he spoke to almost immediately after the first interaction. Only a he wasted nice words or actions on. Mainly to those who he deemed as important.

But Strife was not actively rude though. It's not exactly on purpose that attitude is present unless that specific someone pissed him off.

Still, he did like to drive others away, he didn't he?

Tilting his head he analyzed the kid beneath him and smiled, the expression soft. "You know," he began, "They are going to sing you a birthday song."

The expression shift on the small lion's face was priceless. Stormy eyes turned a bright crystal blue, mouth parting as his lashes split wide in horror and utmost embarrassment. His blush traveled all the way to his neck and Squall seemed stunned for that solid minute, unable to actually fully comprehend the words just said.

Squall, "you're lying," he beseeched.

Strife felt his lip curve further up. "No,"

An unaccountable whine passed those small pale lips at this as Squall covered his face. "Can they not? Can you disappear and take me with you?"

Cloud nearly burst into laughter, snorting as he swallowed it down. "I promised to be here this birthday, and since today is exactly YOUR birthday. You have to be present."

An annoyed groan sounded off.

Strife heard his phone go off and moved to answer it. Reaching into his pocket he caught sight of the lithe form beneath shifting to watch his hand, following its movement as he flipped the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Cloud!" Yuffie yelled energetically into the device. He could not un-equip the seemingly unmoveable smile.

Cloud, "yeah?"

Yuffie, "Time to come home! The party is all set. Make sure you bring Squally with you!" She chipped.

Upon hearing the name Cloud raised his brow, hearing Leonhart hiss an "I told her not to call me that," under his breath.

Keeping silent for a moment, he continued the stare at the smaller boy with furrowed brows. "Yeah, got it," and he hung up.

Putting the phone back inside his pocket he watched the furrowing See-D with mild amusement. "Squally? That your nickname?"

The boy frowned. "No,"

"Then what is it?"

The boy hissed.

Cloud felt a frown form and moved the boy so that he was on his back facing him. "It's a simple question."

Squall, "and I gave you a simple answer." He commented tersely.

Strife was beginning to grow tired of this game. "I'll tell Tifa about the bath incident."

Leonhart grew stiff. "You wouldn't, she will hit you." He growled out icily.

Cloud, "Yeah, maybe... Or Yuffie will make more drop the soap jokes... Or worse?"

A growl was heard and the other fixed him with a hateful glare. "Squall Leonhart, that's my real name. I don't want to hear it though."

Cloud continues to stare at him. "Why?"

Squall, "None of your business... Now get off, I want to get this damn thing over with."

Cloud conceded to the request and sat back, watching as the younger boy stands up and begins to rearrange his clothes. As for his hair, he simply pushed it back not caring to handle the mop of tangled knots.

Though strife told himself he had no room to judge that factor considering his hair naturally ended up like this. He felt like he should inform the boy he needed to fix up better. "Your hair is a mess," (Good job Cloud for stating the obvious.) he told himself just after his comment.

Squall gave him a bemused look then shrugged, moving to walk past him when halted by an arm. Cloud pulled him back against his chest then and began running his fingers through the wavy strands.

The body against him went ridged for a moment, like the boy usually did whenever the blonde manhandled him. It was not that Strife preferred to always use hands-on actions, but when it came to this boy it was almost a necessity.

Squall was not one for conversation and WILL ignore everyone if they try to keep one going. So, sometimes, they just had to show him through body language.

Gently, Cloud massaged the boy's scalp making his way past every kink until it was loose; combing through every strand until he could smoothly fall through. Now turning the boy he saw confused eyes stare as he parted the teen's bangs and fixed the now neatly brushed brown locks.

Cloud, "there...All better," he chuckled out.

Leonhart stood silent a few moments longer, brown lashes blinking slowly as the owner seemed content with just staring at the larger blonde. Then he turned and walked away.

Strife quirked a brow, not bothering to talk or waste the effort to speak to the retreating figure. Even if he called out his name, the other would still ignore him.

Cloud, "maybe it's karma for all the years I ignored and avoided Tifa?" He idly thought.

A solid five minutes past before his phone went off again and he sighed, not bothering to answer. "We're coming..."

 

~~

 

  
The party... Was, exhausting. Leonhart just couldn't take anymore, but no matter how many times he tried to run he was dragged back by a hyperactive ninja.

Cloud watched from the background as everyone focused on keeping the main party boy IN the party. It was cute that the little Lion thought he could escape.

One moment, in particular, Barret picked the boy and threw him over his shoulder tossing him in the middle seat of the birthday table. The sharp yelp and bright blush was very entertaining.

Squall released a low almost soundless complaint that with how far Strife was, only sounded like a hiss.

(Kitten) Cloud thought to himself, chuckling when those stormy eyes moved to glare at him.

Squall, (it's his birthday too. Couldn't they just leave me alone for a Goddamn minute?) He internally cursed, his glare hardening when he saw the blonde begin to smile.

Confused at the cocky grin, his mouth parted open, brows furrowed in question when Yuffie threw herself into his lap and hugged him tightly.

Yuffie, "time to sing the birthday song!" She shouted out loud and his stomach dropped.

Face turning a brighter red Squall fumbled with his words. "W-what? I thought Cloud was joking."

Yuffie giggled at his expression. "Aw, he warned you? So cute." She teased gaining a frown.

Cloud watched and slightly cringed as Cid went to him and dragged him to the table. Barret grabbed him soon after and threw him right beside the angry brunet.

Barret, "it's your birthday too blondy." The darker man laughed seeing Strife sigh and shrug.

Fixing his sitting position, Cloud made himself comfortable since he was now trapped. He notices Squall was still glaring at him from the side, his head face to everyone else but his eyes focused on him.

Cloud returned the stare then blew into still pink tinged ears. He heard the brunet gasp and chuckled. "Want a birthday kiss or something?"

Leonhart hissed. "Want surgery?"

This earned another chuckle. "No thanks. You would make a horrible... Actually. A doctor is a fitting image for you."

Squall, "I hate infirmaries." The boy somewhat confessed, brows furrowed as he suddenly took the joke seriously. He didn't seem to comprehend wordplay too much sometimes.

Strife was able to judge from the way that the boy had just said that, that he must have been a regular to one. It almost made him laugh... Until he remembered the distinct reason for why it may have been.

Cloud, (that's right... His rival... And ex.) He told himself his mood becoming souring.

The brunet seemed to notice his change, looking at him with silent worry when... Everybody started to sing...

That was by far, the worst experience both of had ever gone through.

The events after that though, were quite normal.

Everyone bursting into small Conversations, drinking, dancing, just enjoying their time. At some point, Vincent had come in and Cid took him away.

"They are probably making out on the ship or something," Cloud mumbled out loud gaining a curious gaze from Squall.

Turning, Strife looked to the boy whom was still seated at the table with him. The room was full of drunk adults the kids sent to bed... So the poor ex-SeeD was forced to stay with them since he just became of "age" but the teen had yet to touch any of the alcohol and hid besided of him.

Smiling at the only non-intoxicated members of their group he aimed at the door. "Cid and Vincent left. The two kinda have a thing going on..."

Stormy eyes went wide a moment before looking down, the boy grasping his chin. "Explains... A lot."

A loud bang was heard then jolting the two, both look to see Barret's animal friends Red and Cait had broke something. Tifa yelled, the words too slurred to comprehend before she kicked the shit out of red and Cait the two crying and running to Barret who put his hands up in surrender and downed more alcohol.

Cloud heard a deep laugh and turned to see Squall was now wearing a soft smile. It faded the minute the boy realized he was being watched. "Nothing's wrong with enjoying yourself." Strife said.

Leon shook his head. "No... There isn't." The boy lowered his head trying to hide his face. Cloud noticed the pink-tinged ears and felt another laugh.

The kid was easy to make flustered. It was kind of funny, he was so indifferent and stoic at most times but could also become cute and innocent at another. Blushing at the simplest of things.

The party slowed down further the music quieting down, and everybody readied to leave. Goodbyes said, and cleaning set for a later date in the already breaching morning, everyone begun to move to their rooms to go to sleep.

Tifa looked at both Cloud and Leon, now alone with just the two. "Happy birthday... You two." She whispered pulling both into a three person hug. "I'm so glad to have been able to celebrate this... At least once."

Cloud hugged back. "It can happen more than once," he begun when she just squeezed him tighter.

Tifa, "don't make promises now." Pulling away now she smiled at the two of them. "Ok, let's go sleep. We have a huge mess to clean tomorrow."

Strife waved his hand moving to the stairs that led into the garage. "Might have work tomorrow."

Tifa scoffed. "You're just trying to run away. If you leave I'm chasing your ass."

Cloud snorted at her threat but did not respond, closing the door to his room wordlessly.

Squall thought for a few moments before releasing a sigh as he took in the sight of the room. "I'd rather finish it all now." He unintentionally complained.

Tifa laughed and ruffled his hair. "No, tomorrow. Now come on. Let's go sleep."

Leonhart gave a soft nod, following her lead when he felt pain shoot through his head.

Falling onto the floor he gasped feeling something burn across his right leg after he slammed into the floor. He could hear Tifa shout something when images began to flash through his head.

...That guy? The one in from the alley invaded his vision, his laugh echoing in his mind.

Silver hair obstructed his sight and, a smile?

"Mother says happy birthday...Pass the message to brother as well."

Then everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so cute until the end.  
> Sorry guys, lol. "Plot," said it had enough fluff time XD


	12. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I an ass for this title? Like, it fit so well in the worst ways lol
> 
> moving on! A cool wattpad user called @SeiichiRyotakunon their DeviantArt account Seiichiryotakun made a very great fan art for strifeheart! I plan to put it up in the next chapter! I have reasons. One, for what just happened it's too cute and happy and deserves to be on a happier chapter lol. That's it!

Squall felt as if he was cooking alive... Time and the world felt warped... The world wrong? He could vaguely hear carbuncle screaming, hissing. The creature was stressed? His voice high pitched as he hissed in warning, the words "get out, get out!" Repeated in a mantra of words.   
  
Something stung his head and Leonhart flinched, trying to turn his body to curl towards his left when pulled over on his back again. A groan left his lips as he arched off whatever he laid upon and another sharp sting attacked his mind, the throbbing headache increased by the invaded images of that man again... But it started to change?   
  
Everchanging green-blue eyes slowly became a dark gem green. Sharp snake-like pupils staring straight into his very soul, just as consuming as that wretched sorceress.   
  
The man's more feminine features grew in masculinity as a more handsome figure took his place: Hair just as long if not longer, a large black wing fluttering only on the invaders left, his condescending smirk rising as fascination flared in those unique and unpredictable eyes.  
  
"Interesting," their low, drill voice whispered. "You can see me too?"  
  
Leonhart collected his wits about and tried to gain balance within his own mind, Carbuncle helping with his power to fend off magic that would normally attack and take over the mind. "Don't. Care." He hissed, trying to stand before the enemy with every ounce of strength he could carry.   
  
He fought that witches mind game. He could fight this mans'. "Get out before I make you."  
  
Loud booming laughter echoed in his head making him want to hurl. The laugh itself was not loud. No, it was low and much quieter then it felt. It was the power behind it.

That dark twisting energy... But something seemed off?

As he looked at this man, a mirage of another, a twin appeared behind the invader. His eyes closed. Zoning in on the seemingly sleeping figure, the awoken twin looked back, then returned his attention to the brunet teen.   
  
" **Oh,** " The low voice mumbled, eyes trailing towards the stormy greys that now stood completely ensnared by the now stabilized clone. " **He's been gone since the start... don't bother with your attention-** "  
  
Just then, at that moment, forest green open... But they did not hold the same nature of the other or intensity. They looked pure, but also voided/lost.

The darker natured twin sneered and swung away at the image making his second disappear. "Just like Zack, he's no longer allowed here... Just like Cloud, we don't belong, and I will rectify this."  
  
Hearing the blondes name, Squall flinched, opening his mouth to speak when the world shifted and he was thrown into space. That white space he hated so much.

Eyes grow wide and panic arose. Everything was flipped and turned and nausea grew until he was slammed into reality, but he had no time to interpret anything as he sat up and went over the edge with the bile taste of vomit in his mouth. Lurching forward and out of his mouth.

Strong arms are felt holding him up and from falling off the edge of the bed he sat upon, a surprised shout and string of curses following.  
  
Wave after wave, his body removed what it could as the after effect of that man's' invasion left him raw. Like the first time, he met with the witch, but so much worse. He was unprepared for this attack and it felt so deeply rooted. As if a part of that man was still inside and invaded with precision.  
  
Feeling his body begin to calm, the waves stopping. Squall felt hands move him back to sit on the bed. He felt too tired to open his eyes and see who it was. A cold towel was put on his forehead as his neck flopped back, a rag wiping his mouth. The acidic taste still rested on the tip of his tongue and a bottle was pressed to his lips.   
  
"Leon, You need to clean it out." He heard a woman say.

(Tifa,) he vaguely remembered, pulling his weight up and taking a sip. A cup was pressed to his hand and he spat it inside shaking his head to try to clear it.

The world slowly came into focus and he finally was able to open his eyes. Both Cloud and Tifa stood at either side of him, the two kids, Denzel and Marlene at the door peeking inside.  
  
A sharp pain stung and Squall groaned, putting pressure on his temples to try and relief his growing headache. "... Who here, do you have that can invade minds?" He asked, not wanting to waste time. He can not stay unprepared, he needed to know now and act accordingly. That man won't play him again.  
  
When the brunet looked up, he expected an answer from one of the two, but they just looked at him in bewilderment.

Sighing, Squall directed his attention to the blonde. "He called your name Cloud. Who is the bastard with silver hair and green eyes? If that doesn't help he has a black wing. I need answers before I am attacked again."  
  
The shock and fear that etched into both Tifa and Strifes eyes made Leonhart pause. It seemed to grow worse as the noirnette looked to Strife who immediately looked away.

Tifa, "is he talking about Sephiroth?" She asked, the blonde seeming to shut down even more.   
  
Leon wanted to ask more, but could not as he watched the two. Tifa had a look of betrayal as she waited for an answer. One Strife was obviously not going to give.

A solid minute passed and the blonde got up and left. He said nothing. Hinted at nothing... And Lockhearts expression of pain grew.

The motorcycle outsides engine went off and Squall felt rage. He didn't let a second pass before he threw the window open and jumped out. Cloud was just about to drive off when he pulled the only centimeters bigger brute off and slammed him into a wall, his adrenaline running strong and fending off the dizzying sensations.  
  
Squall, "don't fucken run! Don't you dare fucken run! I never, not even when I felt like it, ran from my shit. So don't you fucken do it!" Memories filtered as he slammed the surprised blonde again, the sound echoing.

"Running gets you nowhere... I have seen what running from things has done... Who it hurts, who it scars...wh-" Energy suddenly swiped, Squall fell, his body giving out when he was grabbed and raised.

Everything felt too much. Heavy. He was struggling to force air in and out, his whole body shivering as an odd cold sweat took over. He was over fucked up from that attack, He was wrecked.

How could he be so unprepared, so weak to that attack?  
  
Footsteps were heard rushing to them and Leon couldn't move, Cloud refusing to it seemed. Another conversation was started, the two speaking to one another but the words were muffled. He couldn't quite cue in on a single word as his mind melted on itself.

Carbuncles tried to apologize to him, his panic felt and well know but Squall shook his head. A bad idea as he got dizzy again and slumped further. (We were unprepared... You did well.) He comforts the GF.  
  
The guardian force shifted a bit more, then sighed. (Ok... But I'm still sorry.) He mumbles and Squall smiled, taking it as it was and allowing his body to win this fight. Letting it fall into the requested sleep.  
  
Cloud felt Squall's body completely slump and shifted his hold. fitting messy brown hair over his shoulder, the boys head rested within the nook of collarbone and shoulder. Leonhart's upper back and the back of his knees now supported by the blondes biceps.

Strife looked over The boys' limp form. He was barely even clothed. Shorts and a white tank top only covering so much. They searched for signs of the stigma when he had passed out... And they found it, or so they thought.

It was different? It had a darker color and seemed to be still trying to sink into his skin. The form a splotchy bracelet around his ankle and throat. Like a damn leash and chain.   
  
(Is it because he is not of our world? Why did it react this way?) Cloud thought over when he remembered something. Leon talked of a man with silver hair and green eyes before. Said something about using... What was it he said?

Squall quit that sentence midway and Cloud had thought it unimportant, but if the man invaded his dreams if the mark and all was connected...  **Was Sephiroth alive?**  Was he going around and secretly preparing to jump Cloud and take more from him then he already has? He took Aerith. His attack from the beginning cost Zack. He lost himself to insanity and even in death, he haunted Strife... Was he really just cursed?   
  
Cloud growled, teeth clenching as his hands dug into the Squall unknowingly. As flesh turned red and Tifa's hands pressed on him he was immediately aware and stopped but the skin will no doubt, bruise... He didn't mean to do that.   
  
Tifa did a silent gesture for the solder to pass the youth but Cloud shook his head. "It's ok," he mumbled walking back to the house and up the stairs. He can't believe the kid had just jumped out of a damn window.

Then again, Cloud  **was** running, but it was not for the reason Leonhart thought it was. Strife wanted to race and find Sephiroth if he was even out there. Was impatient to find him, kill him, be rid once more even if it was only for a little.

His vision was painted red until he was bodily slammed by the male who was now laying in bed. The kid was not a mako pumped solder... But he definitely held strengths in his smaller frame.

Well, actually. When Cloud looked at this younger male, he wasn't all that small anymore. He really did grow and almost matched Strife's height and build.

Give it a year or two and they would be equals. Just that Cloud was enhanced... Forcibly, but still, he had every enhancement as leverage. Only Vincent's was way beyond him... And Zack. He will NEVER count Sephiroth among them.  
  
a gently hand was at his shoulders again. Cloud turned to it, faced with worried brown. "I don't know if it was Sephiroth," he answered her previous question in some way. Just trying to dismiss it as quick as he was able.

The woman visibly frowned and opened her mouth to speak more but he shook his head, then Denzel came into view.   
  
Stopping entirely Cloud remembered the boys' distraught state at first and knew that he had to know what Leon would not say. Looking to Tifa he inclined his head to the chestnut-haired boys' direction and she turned.

Eyes blink in confusion for a second before she caught on and ushered the boy and Marleen inside. The two listened and both sat on top of the bed, right next to the once more sleeping lion.   
  
Tifa kneeled before them both, smiling softly at each before stopping at the brunet. "Denzel," she began, dragging his name a moment more so that she knew his attention was had. "What happened to Leon in that alley beside the guy falling and covering him? I only had you tell me that part because you were scared... But there is more isn't there?"  
  
The boy only nodded in response.  
  
Smile becoming more caring, she reached out and caressed his cheeks in a mothering way. "Please, we need to know."  
  
Nodding again, the small boy fidgeted as he tried to get more comfortable his hand coming up to grasp his chin in thought. A new habit he no doubt got from watching Squall. "Well, when he got caught by the guy that... Died." He swallowed once, "I froze. It scared me that that's how I will... One day go-"  
  
Cloud, "you're not going to end up that way," he suddenly hissed, cutting the youth off... But he wasn't really that upset at him for thinking it. He had a similar thought process every time he watched someone die... It was gruesome.  
  
Denzel's eyes trailed to Strife and he gave an apologetic nod, then continued his story. "Leon froze too, he looked shocked and very confused. It was then that other guy came... He just walked up and pulled the body off and then crowded Leon's space."  
  
Tifa, "what did he look like?" She quickly inquired, knowing the details of this man was necessary before knowing what the man did. "Features, body language. Did he say his name?"  
  
Denzel shook his head. "He had silver hair and green-blue eyes. It kept changing. He was really... Feminine? He almost looked like a girl but his voice and odd behavior spoke otherwise." The kid explained.

"He didn't say his name, or anything relating to himself. He kept talking about mother and something about his brother. I couldn't hear well, but Leon tried to walk away. I was glad to see him do that but then the guy pulled him back and slammed him into the wall and I started to get worried." He continued, starting to sound more panicked.

"He kissed Leon and then I knew it was really bad when he bit the guy and fought harder, but he was in a choke hold now and was being pulled off the ground." Denzel seemed to start to panic, even more, his hands trembling. "The guy put his gun to his face and mumbled something about getting him to behave... Then I threw a rock at him. Leon used magic and froze him and we ran home. That was the end."  
  
Denzel was a trembling, shaking mess now and looked to the asleep teen with bewilderment. "How could he stay so calm? He didn't even cry or scream for help. He was helpless but he didn't care... Even now, he sleeps so calmly... Can't I be that strong?" he mumbles the end eyes falling low.  
  
Tifa and Marlene both start to comfort the boy but he pushed them away. "I'm fine... I will get better," he spoke to them. Calm slowly came over the boy as he looked to Squall "I can be strong... Just like all of you."  
  
Nodding to him, Tifa silently got up and tugged on Cloud for him to follow. She didn't speak until they left the room, waiting a moment until she was sure the other would not listen.

Tifa, "ok, so the guy in the ally doesn't sound like Sephiroth... But the one Leon spoke about did. Is there a connection?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, looking back inside the room. "The only person with that answer is knocked out... And considering he asked us for the know how I would say that's not much of an answer waiting."  
  
Lockheart let out a sound of frustration, somewhat stomp hopping on her right foot as she whined. "We're always running in circles!"  
  
Strife snickered. "Anything new? It's expected if you think about it. Just glad it's a solid circle this time."  
  
Tifa glared at him. She hated when he played around, but at the same time loved it... It reminded her of the past. Before he joined the soldiers and everything went wrong.  
  
Moving close, he flinched, a small mischievous smile worn as the blonde readied to laugh when he got hit. But she stopped. Tifa continued to walk until they were chest to chest, the other blonde brow raised in question when he was pulled down into a deep hug.

Tifa, "Whatever the situation is... We will handle it. Together. And we will all make it out."

Blue eyes blinked for several moments before falling low, thin lips curling up into a grateful smile as large arms hugged back. "I hope you're right"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! leaving it here, I will try to have the next chapter out somewhere this or next week. Still have my other fandoms to catch up on. Resident evil, Thorki, etc... I.AM.A.MESS.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up, Leon was surprised from the lack of nausea and pain? It was clean and clear. Muscles felt off, his mind a little ragged, but overall he felt far better than before. 

The question was though, for how long was he out? He had forgotten to ask that upon his first wake. 

Best to figure it out now… Or so he planned. 

Rising from his bed, Squall looked around the room only to see darkness. The outside city lights, with their odd blue color, stream through by slightly parted blinds barely lighting the room at all.  Two youths are seen as bundles in one bed, both fitted snug to one another.

Normal, yet something was off?

Getting up, The brunet walked toward them and saw Marlene hugging Denzel, the boy holding tightly to the covers as his body quivered.

Watching him with pity, Squall strolled around and mumbled a spell, his hand brushing the bruise mark on Denzel’s forehead as his spell transferred to the kid and the shaking stopped.

Feeling relief at the sight of the chestnut-haired boy relaxing, Squall witnessed Marlene soften her hold... The two will always be there for each other, he hoped. 

The sight reminded him of his big sister, back in the orphanage, before she left. That last bit of information didn't need to come by, shouldn't have... But it did, and he now had to bury it deep once more.

Frown re-settling Squall made his way towards the window, fingers fitting between the grey blinds to part them. More of that bazar moon blue light filtered through, blinding Leonhart for just a second as his mind was still affected by the damage done to it prior. 

Adjusted, eyes flickered back open grey-blues looking out and towards the streets. All was normal, the roads empty, the city dead. 

The way the land was and this city, the run down and dark nature. It reminded him of his first home. Dark, abandoned. Filled with a false hope that others already knew was pointless. 

Again, with past and dark memories. Maybe there were good ones at one point. Maybe, and just maybe that is what he had to trade for this power, these guardian summonses.  

Yet he held no regret. Not for having them. If anything, they always stood by his side, crossed dimensions even and helped him win each and every fight. It was them who stood beside him... Even if they stole memories and could one day leave him with nothing... At least they would still be here. Not like anyone else was.

Shaking his head, Squall was just about to remove himself when he saw a flicker of white. Stopping, he looked back to see a single white feather, fluttering about in the air. 

Gliding slowly with no rhythm but it's own, it stopped right outside of the window seal, softly landing with no more than a hushed breath.

Sterling-silver watched questionably, the brunet unsure of how to handle this odd site. Noting that it was not going to suddenly combust or disburse, small hands pull at the blinds strings and rolled them up halfway. 

With room for the actual window now, he pulled at the bottom and raised it only a few inches. Enough space made for a single hand, Squall reached inside his fingers graced by the soft and fluffy object. 

Tilting his head, the brunet brushed his hand over the large feather again before catching it between two fingers and pulling it in. Flickering it between his hand, he watched the out of place object with keen interest. It was far too big to be a bird's, too small to be of any creature he has faced. The color too seemed surreal, as if it glowed. 

Magic flashed against his fingertips and the lean male flinched, feeling it spread. White is tainted black, a sharp pain running through his veins, spiking every intersection of joints during its course. 

Winded again, Squall stumbled forward, head rested against the cool windowpane.

Taking short, shallow breaths. It took more than just a minute for the teen to regain his senses. 

His foggy site slowly clears up, the sound of something ticking on just the other side suddenly queuing in. Looking out again, water drops now drip down the fogging up glass, a chill seeping in and calming him. 

It was raining, a cold front running in and ready to make its course. 

Sheva was felt in the back of his subconscious, excited but also, relieved, and Squall couldn't but help share at this moment. 

In the past, during childhood. He hated the cold, hated how it froze over the ocean and how it destroyed his midnight runs. 

Those times, in the past, he would run with nothing better to do but to try and escape. Seifer would always find him after and would drag him back home. Through rain and snow. The idiot would find him. 

A soft chuckle escaped the lion as he remembered for once, something so clearly. The smell of fresh rain, triggered by the outside, the damp air. He could see a young Seifer's face, the boy only ten at the time frowning as he shivered from the cold, his arms crossed in an attempt to intimidate, but not doing all that well with his constant shuddering.

Squall, "idiot," he mumbled, the sound so quiet he could barely register it himself.

"So you are awake?"

"And you're still here," Leonhart quickly responded.

The other that spoke stood silent a moment, either contemplating what to say or choosing to reside in this silents. Squall could never really read him. Then again, he was never good at reading people in general. 

He could observe and make predictions. Predictions based off of combat and goals. In battle, but outside of that? He was walking in blind.

Squall, "Why are you up, Cloud?"

Cloud, "I heard something."

Leonhart scoffed. "The rain?"

Cloud, "well, your name does define that, doesn't it."

Smart comeback...

Squall, "should I comment on the fact that yours is Cloud?"

A snort from behind.

Pushing off the wall Leon finally turned to face the blonde. Cloud’s arms were crossed, his shoulder against the door frame, a blonde brow was raised blue eyes showing slight amusement toward him. 

But something else burned within... Something dark?

Brows furrowing, falling low with slight question, Leonhart stood poised, his posture upright as he watched the other solder. Something bothered him, but what? 

Glancing towards the kids, Squall decided it best to remove himself and tipped his head toward the door in a silent request to leave, telling the other he wanted to have room to get out. 

Cloud seemed to understand and moved off the edge, his arms now loose to either side of his hips, eyes still on the younger.

Moving past the older male Squall side glanced at him and moved on. He was originally planning to just go to the living room but a part of him wished for the rain. 

Moving past the couches and into the narrow hall, he opened the front door and just laid against the wooden frame. The cold chill rushed in, the misty spray lightly hitting him and refreshing his sweat and overheated body. 

It felt just like the after effect of a cold, and the one thing people always needed right after a cold was a cool shower. Sadly, he can't since a certain someone was needing his attention, for whatever reason. 

Steps heard from behind him, he knew that the other had caught up. When they stopped Squall reached outside, feeling the icy state of the light shower. 

His whole body wanted to go out, to be soaked down to the bone, but he could not. It would risk another sickness probably, so he became content with just watching the water run off his palm.

Cloud, "I wanted to talk about the guy you met, and the guy in your dreams... They are, different?"

Squall, "yes." He confirmed the question, keeping his back turned.

More footsteps, this time rushed, heard before he was roughly turned. Not even flinching, Squall looked up at the older male with indifference, his mouth a thin line. 

He said nothing nor reacted, just watched the blonde soldier in silence.

Cloud, "explain to me what happened," the quick demand came a tense nature to the other. 

Squall looked to him, unafflicted as hands dug into his shoulders. He just watched the Strifes eyes with hidden worry. 

Those bright blue now glowed, the color darker than before yet, oddly enough so much brighter and filled with rage?

Squall, "what will happen if I do?" He questioned.

Clouds emotions flickered more clearly, rage becoming more evident and Squall hissed, hitting the slightly larger male off. 

Stepping into the others space entirely, Squall sneered. "You are already emotionally compromised and I have yet to say a single thing. Calm down and then ask me."

Cloud, "There is no calming down with him," he growled.

Leonhart stared at him flatly. "There is. You shouldn't allow someone to hold so much sway over your emotions."

Cloud, "like you do with Seifer? Don't antagonize me ove-" he cut off.

Grey blue eyes were wide, shock shown on the younger boys face. Then his eyes narrowed, his mouth thinning out. "Do as you wish," Leonhart spat pushing him away and walking off.

Cloud didn't even stop him, frozen at the open door with eyes glued down. 

How could he have said that? He earned the others trust for what? To throw it into Leon's face the moment he snapped at the brunet and couldn't control his own temper and emotions? 

The rain came down with more force, harsher than before as if to remind the blonde of the anger and betrayal he probably evoked from the slighter brunet back inside.  

Staring at the thundering outside, he waited and collected himself until he was sure. Then closed the door. 

Moving into the living room, Cloud noticed that Squall had not gone back to his room. The stairs never squeaked and no creaking sounded off, but for some reason he expected the man to have left.

Walking closer, Strife rounds the couch and crouched in front of the crossed armed brunet, the ex-seeD lounged on the one seater comfortably, the chair he pretty much claimed every time they sat inside of this room.

Squall, "done?" He questioned, his tone cold. He seemed indifferent as if he didn't care and although Cloud was unable to tell what the boy really thought, he knew he had to have struck a nerve.

Cloud, "look, I'm sorr-"

Squall, "don’t waste your breath." He cut off, turning his head away from the other, his gaze moved towards an uninteresting wall. 

The air grew stiff, tension still growing. It was very obvious Cloud had offended the other but who was he to force an unwanted apology? Instead, he just stood crouched, seated on his heels as he waited the other out. 

Squall didn't bother to start another conversation, Cloud not chancing a single shift. He didn't know what to do but wait this out. Leon had to speak at some point... Then again. Leon might not. He might be just stubborn enough to ignore him till dawn break.

Shit...

Cloud released a wry sigh and readied to speak when Squall's head turned back towards him his gaze sharp. "The two men were different. I don't know any of their names but they carried similar features. Silver hair and green eyes... The dream man, he... was different." 

Leon stood silent a moment and grasped his chin, holding onto it as he trailed off into his own mind. "He was more, mature, in a sense..." The boy paused again, shifting so that he now looked into the blonde's eyes. "His eyes looked how yours do when angered but darker. A black wing was also present, only one. I didn't put much thought in that part but into the second mirage just behind him. Another him but-" 

Blue eyes look down, the boy showing open confusion as he halted his explanation. "When that second one opened his eyes, the green was fogged, yet, pure? The one talking to me had waved him off with a sneer and that was when he said that one line... He said that that version of himself was gone and died at the start, that he was lost along with Zack and that..." 

His gaze fixed straight onto Clouds, Anger was seen in those glowing green-blues. That and so much more. Pain, grief, regret. That name held weight. 

Squall, (So, they really are all tied.) "He said you are not supposed to be in this world. Like them, you don't belon-"

Cloud, "Zack is nothing like Sephiroth!" He suddenly snapped, his body taut as he leered over the younger man. 

Leon didn't realize but the raw emotions he heard had somehow evoked panic and he had climbed up the couch to escape. His hands were up in defense to protect himself. From what? He did not know, but something in Clouds eyes had frightened him enough to be alert and he couldn't take back the fear he just showed, especially after he saw more guilt flood the other at the show he made of himself.

Cloud, "I'm sorry," he murmured backing off, his sight casted down.

Squall shrugged, slipping back down. "It's ok. I overreacted."

Cloud, "I'm the one who should be saying that." He murmured to himself. 

Leonhart was staring at him again, his head tilted as he eyed him carefully. Something seemed to go on behind those greying storms, something left unsaid. 

Strife reached out for him, the other allowing it. It somewhat surprised him that the boy allowed him to cup his smooth narrow jaw. 

Running his thumb over the now tanned flesh, Cloud watched as brown lashes fluttered shut. Squall seemed to relax in his arms, allowing the gentle caress and enjoying it. 

Cloud sort of noticed it before when he pet the boy in his sleep. Even Though Leonhart seemed to be affronted by physical intimacy when his barriers were let down, he was shown to crave it. Miss it for all the years he had missed it. Had not been allowed to be nurtured in it as he was just a weapon in war.

More guilt flooded strife then. This boy trusted him, let him in and then he had said that. Said something so wrong when the other was just being honest and right.

Cloud, "I'm sorry," he whispered again, seeing those beautiful silvers open halfway, looking at him with that usual curious nature. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, unable to look away. 

Again, he was logging how the younger had grown. He was almost a full man now at eighteen. They were almost leveled. Though Cloud only held a few inches more, his body more broadly built, for now. The other was quickly catching up and filling in, the two would soon rival one another in stature. Cloud somehow felt pride in that. Watching this young man mature and stand by his side.

Moving closer, he watched the younger tilt his head up, to line his face up with Clouds inclined one. HIs eyes had fully opened now and just looked into his own, then trailed to his mouth. 

Squall, "I already said it was fine." He whispered back, his voice sounding faint, slightly weaker than before. 

Strife nodded, moving in again so that their noses touched. "Yes, and still. I am sorry."

So close, their breaths now mingled and Strife could hear Leonhart's breath hitch as he edged closer. So close. Then Leon pulled away. 

Squall, "you wanted to know about the other as well, didn't you?"

Strife froze. 

The older male watched the other boy with bafflement, then it registered. He almost kissed the boy he clearly rejected. And, to top it off, was still going through the after effects of an unhealthy relationship.

Also, Cloud knew he wasn't gay. He never looked at men until now. 

Sighing awkwardly, the soldier pulled away. "Yeah, that's right."

Leonhart inclined his head. 

Sitting straight once again, stormy grey look into mako infused blue, the boy's expression a blank mask. "Like I said before. He had silver hair and green-blue eyes. More feminine in his looks and voice... But his strength was inhuman like yours. It caught me off guard." 

Pausing a minute, he crossed his legs and looked at the stairs. He looked worried for a moment, making Cloud also turn. But the blonde already knew no one was there. He would have heard them. 

Squall, "he pinned me and was very possessive in a sense." He continued.  "He tried to make some advances and when I fought, threatened to use something against me. He spoke of the disease as if he knew what it was and who controlled it. Said something about mother and brothers. I was sure then he was just a loon. Crazy, driven mad by the famine. Mother, a reference to mother nature. Brothers, a reference to the sick. He must have had his mind warped and lost himself... At least that's what I assumed."

Squall was looking down now, his eyes locked onto his ankle. 

Cloud, (So he noticed the mark...) "You have a collar-shaped one on your throat."

The boy scoffed, hand rising to massage the spot.

"The place he choked me, and the leg the sickness burned. Sounds too accurate to be a coincidence... I also saw him before I passed out. He invaded my mind before the other. But other than their similar features, I have no solid connection. One spoke of you, another the disease. Nothing stated shows me a connection."

Looking to Clouds wrapped arm, recognition seemed to show. "Unless," Squall’s eyes narrowed. "When he spoke of his brother. He spoke of you." Looking up into Strifes eyes again he stood up. "You share similar eyes. Only when you use your powers in rage do they flicker green like both of theirs. Sephiroth. You called him. Spoke of you, and the other referred to you as their brother. Mako infused, super strength, the disease afflicting you. What if it’s all connected?" 

Strife frowned. "A good hypothesis, but you haven't been in our world long enough to suddenly find the answer we have all been searching for. I have been trying for almost three years. and nothing, nothing but shinra's involvement and collapse have shown any tie to this disease. And I will never believe that Sephiroth, with all his power, could muster such a sickness. No matter his vengeful nature.”

“If so, Aerith should have something to, for all she was worth. I would think her capable of shoving him back in his place even in death. If he was capable of a disease, so is she of curing it."

Squall, "and if not? If I'm right? What then Cloud. Maybe me being new opens my perspective a bit more."

Cloud, "it doesn't"

Squall, "prove it."

That stopped the blonde again. Squall was challenging Strife with his words and pose, standing and crowding the older’s space. 

Cloud, "if that's what it will take. I will check your theory out. After, I see an old friend."

Squall scoffed. He glared at Cloud before shoving past him. "Just leave already."

Cloud, "fine."

Stopping echoed before stair steps and then a door... Strife went to his room. 

Leon hugged himself as he moved closer to the door, hearing the shuffling inside. First, he told the man to stay, now to go? He needed to make up his mind. 

Listening to the calming storm and rustling man he briefly thought about the almost kiss. Petit hand rise to trace his lips but flinch away. (No point thinking about it.)

Turning his back to the door he thought more, over everything. Was what he said too far-fetched? Maybe he should seek answers himself. 

Leon looks to Cloud’s space, then up the stairs to Tifa. 

Could he really fit in here? No. This wasn't his world. It never would be. The minute he began to think of it as his Cloud easily clarified he knew nothing. And he didn't... But he knew his. 

Maybe he could go back?

Squall, (And take a new contagious disease with me?) He shook his head. He can't do that... But what if the future held a cure? Did it? Then what about everyone here? 

Could he ignore it? 

No.

So he is trapped. 

Sighing Squall pinched the bridge between his eyes. "This is tiring."

Looking to where Cloud had fled, Leon sent a glare. The man will come back, when? It didn't matter. He was soon to take his own trip. He will not just sit here and wait to die in this foreign world. He doesn't need that soldier to help either. He can find out by himself. he will find that man again, and he will get his answers. 

For now, shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little time! But thanks to a certain commenter on the previous chapter lol, I am updating! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for waiting friends! And for you who vote and comment. It really helps me stay inspired to continue these fic's as they are not complete lol... Now to update my VK... Ugh.


	14. Answers, The Chase

Stormy-grey watch the city below through narrowed eyes. Every city... seemed to be a town of death. He has noticed this trend right from the start of his trip, leaving Tifa’s home shortly after strife. He had talked to the older woman about wanting to look for answers himself, to find who attacked him and to try and piece together other things. He had also told her of what he spoke to Cloud about and she nodded her agreement.

There was just one condition.  
  
"Squally!"  
  
How he hated that name, the person who called said it a high-strung, never out of energy, never ever quiet...  **Never done-**  "Stop calling me that, Yuffie."  
  
“Why not? It’s cute, like you.”

 **...Asshole**  
  
Sighing, Leonhart turned to glance at the raven headed girl chosen to travel with him. Well actually. It wasn't just her, and he had no choice of where they traveled. The condition... was to continue traveling with Cid and the crew... A waste of his time. But it's not like he knows this world well enough to travel alone.  
  
Giving the young raven haired girl a glare, Squall redirected his attention to the streets. He had heard from Tifa that Cloud was to meet with one of the old leaders to Shinra somewhere in the Neighboring city. Cid and the others said that they would leave that whole issue be. That they were busy... But Squall couldn’t help but be curious.

He had not heard of them from the blonde… But, if anyone was capable of giving him solid answers, would it be them?  
  
Shaking his head clean of the thought, Leonhart decided against any idea of messing with those Shinra members. He would then have to handle Cloud and he was not in the mood of dealing with the other, currently. He will not run into him now.  
  
Bringing his eyes back into focus, Leonhart continued to survey the city. Yuffie and he were told to search for a delivery-boy sent from the leader Strife went to go visit. A new worker apparently with a very strong personality.

They were told to look for a tall, six foot blonde with green eyes and a large blade. They had also said that he would be holding a silver box of materia as a trade for information and their own materia.

Cid needed the trade and the other reason of course... Was to watch and check in on Cloud if they needed too. A request from Tifa.  
  
Was everyone's fate really so interlocked here? Encircled and forever bound, just like how everyone in the orphanage was... For better or for worse-  
  
Platinum gold hair filtered through the young teens' vision and everything stopped.

Black trench coat down past toned thighs, baggy blue jeans… A white v-collar.  
  
Feeling his heart freeze over, Leon leaned further over the edge then looks back at the ninja with him. The girl was distracted with the other side of the town.

Looking back he caught a glimpse of the man again and saw him turn into an alleyway. Before he could control himself, Squall jumped off the house as swiftly and quietly as he could.

The minute he scaled down the entire tower he heard Yuffie yell for him and hid into the shadows. He can’t have her following him now, this can not be seen or known... Especially if he is wrong and this damn disease was making him mad.  
  
Hearing her shouts shift away from the bird's eye view from his side he bolted to the ally and nearly tripped on trash cans. Not bothering to focus or clear his mind, he rapidly looked around as he ran through narrow space until reaching an open back alley... And there he was.  
  
Broad frame stopping, the man of slicked back blonde hair turned to him with a raised brow, green eyes curious until they met his own ice... Then horror overcame him.

"Leonhart-"  
  
"Seifer?" Squall cut off in a broken voice. Everything hurts but, at the same time... Felt tremendously good.  
  
This was Seifer, the one he remembered before the witch, the one he grew up with, the one who was always here. Taking a step forward, Squall felt his legs shake and his palms sweat.  
  
Squall, "y...You're alive?"  
  
The disbelief heard made the blonde cringe... but he didn't step back or try to leave. Just watched with the other with great confusion and confliction.  
  
Seifer, "yes, Squally boy... I am."  
  
The voice rang of an old taunt, some endearment heard but it rang more hollow and guilt-ridden then before. Far more heavy than when they were young.  
  
Taking another step, Squall made sure that the other wouldn't retreat before making more. He continued his path until he was in front of the other, staring right into Seifer’s eyes until he was sure... That he was real.  
  
Squall, "how... Did you also end up, here?"  
  
Seifer sighed, shaking his head as he tore away his gaze. "The same way you did princess. We were the last two besides that bitch who was inside of that damn realm... Even you should have pieced that together."  
  
The brunet bowed his head not bothering to be upset at the other's choice of words.

He could not exactly look away, and nor could he reach out to the other. Many emotions filled him but they were altered and something felt, different?  
  
Seifer seemed to become bothered by the stare, redirecting his eyes to look at the now grown form of the boy he once called puberty boy. It had been months and even Squall found himself looking at the older blondes changes.

Seifer’s body had filled up with more muscle, his frame taller and more broad than before. He had a slight stubble showing he grew facial hair now and only trimmed it at the most... He also looked, healthy. Far more than he ever had been with that witch.  
  
Seifer, "you got a tan... And... Birthmarks?"  
  
Squall flinched upon hearing that question.

Looking away, sharp memories of green eyes and silver hair invaded and a quiet groan of pain came out as the smaller brunet pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
Seifer quickly came near, his hands felt landing on top of Leonhart’s shoulders, trying to hold him steady as nausea hit the youth.  
  
Squall got annoyed, shaking his head to rid of the pain. "Not... A birthmark."  
  
Seifer paused.  
  
Feeling the hands suddenly squeeze, Squall flinched and looked up into the others deep green eyes, seeing a greatly upset and fearful expression.  
  
Seifer, "that's... that's no-"  
  
Squall, "it's something different... but similar." He quickly answered. "After one of their infected died on me. It burned... Apparently, that's a different response. Shortly after, a man by the name of Sephiroth invaded my mind. I have another around my ankle..."  
  
Seifer laughed in disbelief. "Not only do you somehow know the name to one of the most dangerous being in this world... But you even had him invade your mind when he was thought dead... Of course you are one to follow and attract problems."  
  
Squall, "are you any different for knowing that name?" Eyes glancing down, Squall narrowed at the box with wheels. "And I'm to guess you work for that old Shinra leader and are the one trading materia while Cloud speaks to your new boss?"  
  
Seifer, "insightful as always." A smirk was now seen on the blondes face, that cocky, shit eating grin- and Leon couldn't help also smile at his once rival.  
  
Almasy's mood seemed to pick up more and he released one side of the brunet's shoulders, the others hand still holding on with a gentle squeeze. "Want to catch up? Talk through everything? Hell, I don't know who in God's name gave us the luck of at least running into each other but I wish we could find this in better circumstances... care to come with me?"  
  
That offer... It truly made Squall want to grab on... But also, he felt he couldn't. If he grabbed onto the past, he could lose the present. But if he refused the past... He might always regret it.  
  
Squall "I'm..." The boy looked troubled, his brows furrowed as he tried to think things through. He had his old friend. Seifer was back, but why does he keep thinking of Cloud... Tifa. Marlene and Denzel?  
  
Blinking repeatedly, blue eyes gazed down at the solid stone pavement. Why was he so conflicted?

Then Seifer started laughing.  
  
Jolted by the sound, Leonhart looked to his old rival with question.  
  
Seifer, "so you found a family huh?" The blonde continued to laugh as he met with those confused blues, catching sight of quickly furrowing brows. "And it looks like you have something for someone?"  
  
Eyes going wide, Squall rapidly shook his head and backed up after he slapped the others hand off. "No... I, I don't."  
  
Seifer, "don't? Liar. Squally you never were good at that."  
  
The brunet glared at him. "Whatever,"  
  
Seifer, "your favorite words... But hey!" The blonde threw his arm around the other, pulling him secure at his side. "I'm not saying drop them, but why not let us talk and exchange numbers? We foreigners have to stick together in this shitty world."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "I would be better off alone,"  
  
Seifer, "So you say... But how's the circus in your head?" The blonde asked pointing at his own head.

Another glare and the blonde laughed all over again. "Not really alone then are you?"  
  
Sighing at the man, the brunet gave up with a heavy huff. "We still have our phones... don't we? I have a friend who can fix it and connect it to their towers. He did it with mine and you are going to end up meeting him once-"  
  
"There you are Squally!"  
  
The brunet cringed, hissing under his breath as the ninja neared and stopped. Her black eyes widen as she saw the blonde holding the now frowning brunet. Confusion evident on her face, and worry.  
  
"I know this idiot," Leonhart defended before pushing the other off. "He comes from the same place I do... And is the new worker."  
  
Metal was heard clattering on the floor as the young ninja's mouth and weapon dropped, Doe eyes wide with more surprise than he had ever seen.  
  
Seifer laughed anew, the sound loud and boisterous. "Cool! Another Timlet! More flat than peppy but still cute."

Almasy learned over the brunet even further. "Is that why you're attached."  
  
The boy growled. "Watch it!"  
  
Seifer, "as always..." looking back to the still baffled girl, Almasy waved his free hand. "New worker, ready to trade some materia?"  
  
  


**~~**   
  
  


  
An hour... only an hour, but it felt unreal. Seifer Almasy was here and everyone he knew from here... Was talking to him.

Cid adored him, so did Barrett. Yuffie had become attached and the two had hit it off straight after her initial shock. But besides Yuffie, Squall and no one else had brought up the past statement of them knowing each other.  
  
Leon was beginning to zone out when a hand was under his chin and tipping him up. Blinking a few times, he stared into smiling jade and frowned. "What Almasy?"  
  
Seifer, "care to fill your friends in? Said your name a good five times kitten."  
  
Squall glared harshly at the blonde before tearing his face away and crossing his arms. "Speak for yourself. You know the story too."  
  
Seifer was heard laughing as he leaned back, everyone else held in an awkward silence until Cid's chair squeaked.  
  
Cid, "ya two lovers or somen?"  
  
Seifer, "no just friends with benefits." He unexpectedly purred, that cocky grin twisting his face.  
  
Squall’s eyes went wide with surprise. He did not expect that. He looked to the rest of the group seeing that they were also in shock and sighed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, Squall cursed under his breath. "Don't overthink it," he growled at them knowing they would. Hell, Cloud kept calling Seifer an ex-boyfriend... But then again, were they just friends?  
  
Looking back to Seifer, Leonhart grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. "Come with me," was all he fed the other before entering the back of the ship. He heard the others mumbles but ignored it till they were alone.  
  
Several seconds passed before Squall turned to face Seifer. He looked straight into those fierce green eyes and stepped closer.  
  
"You... what," pausing, Squall shook his head and laughed. "He calls you my ex-boyfriend... You say I'm in love with someone. Why does everyone think something of nothing?"  
  
Almasy laughed. "Whoa, someone thought I was your ex?"  
  
Squall, "fucked up ex even though I told him I only slept with you after a good fight or so-"  
  
Seifer, "you told someone!? That's new shit. You don't tell anyone anything."  
  
Squall glared at the other. "Are you saying I would still be normal after everything we had been through? Are you even the same!" He snapped, edging closer.  
  
Seifer watched passively as the annoyed brunet approached before pressing his hand to halt small shoulders. "Hold on... That's not what I meant... This is a more emotional topic though. We should save it for when no one is eavesdropping."  
  
Suddenly aware now, Squall straightened up and looked to where Almasy now stared and sighed.  
  
Squall, "Yeah... She is too nosy," he stated knowing who it was.

Looking back to the blonde he thought over a few things. "You... Are going back to where Cloud is going after this, right? To your boss?"  
  
Almasy looked back and nodded. "Yeah... But I could put them on hold. We would be better off talking about some things before separating... There is too much to talk about to be over the phone."  
  
Squall inclined in agreement. Glancing at the device he just pulled out of his pocket he thought everything over. "Let's... Ask Cid to connect these and. Take me with you."

Looking back to the blonde he saw a little surprise as just before he was saying no, but they needed to talk. Too much pressure and stress to ignore now that they had this chance... And the fear of losing the other again made Squall nearly choke. "I can come back here or with Cloud after... We've talked?"  
  
The blonde smiled, this time a soft and pleasant grin. Gentle and caring.  
  


Seifer, "yeah... If not, I can quit on my boss and we could find out what to do after."Squall smiled back now, the expression not as strong as the others but still strong on its own. "That won't be necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a damn update! Sorry, it took another long ass time. So many works and then actual work ugh!
> 
> Anyways! What do you think of this twist? And how should I handle this old and backed up relationship?
> 
> Should i do a love triangle? Or, naw?


	15. Run In's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically going to start off mostly off of the movie AFTER Cloud had fought the fragments. So, it will follow mostly off of the movie and be very dialogue based till I bring in my own touches and changes.

The sound of an engine cutting off, keys clicking the moment they were removed. Black leather gloves released the handles of a motorbike as the owner got off.

Mako shimmering blues looked from the ride he used to travel here to a small spiraling house. Stairs where around its sides leading to the top, a door seen only at that top floor. Strife didn't care much more to observe more as this was the address Tifa had sent him through her voice message.

That and, he didn’t really need to double check, after all… He’s been here before.

Healen Lodge... Or as it was previously called, Cliff Resort. It was an old location Shinra employees used to go to for vacation, but that was the past... Not even worth the memory today.

Moving on, Cloud began to make his way up the stairs, ready to face and speak to Rufus about the stigma... And what had just happened.

About an hour ago, he had run into three new soldiers or so he thought they were, but he wasn't sure. The last members he remembered and counted as real all died... That and, the original government, company, creators. Whatever you could call them, they didn't really still do the "Art" of creating more mako infused soldiers...

Yet, those three are still present. Maybe Zack would have known who they were. Then again. Those three were mad? Yelling, screaming about someone called mother and then having the stupidity to call Strife bro-

Strife cut his thoughts off short. Some of that sounded vaguely familiar. They attacked him during his ride here. A quick-paced battle that was too abruptly started for him to log more than what it took to defend himself. It had been a while since he had a true fight against another solder. He had gone soft.

Scoffing at that, the blonde stopped at the door and thought things over again. Hand on the door handle.

Why were those three causing something in his memories to stir?

(Silver hair. Mako mixed eyes. Mother. Brother...)

Cloud repeated that list until he felt something click.

Leon had spoken about someone with those features pinning him and referring to mother... And Brother. They were referring to him!?

Peacing more together, Strife remembered a certain man carrying very long and effeminate silver hair. The man definitely fit the description.

(Should have cut off his head.) He nearly snarled as he thought about the young brunet and what that man had done. He was the cause or at least part of why Leonhart got infected, but that also meant... That maybe, the young teen was right about his hypothesis?

Sighing heavily, the man finally opened the door. (I need to apolo-)

"Hyaaaaa-"

Without even looking at who it was screaming. Cloud dodge and shut the door behind the idiot that lunged at him, holding it shut.

"Ok, so you're good." The muffled voice of the attacker said.

Cloud locked the door.

"Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!" The locked out attacker commented, calling out to another present in the room. The man named Rude pulling out his baton in ready defense.

Rude was a dark-skinned man with no hair, a suit worn with sunglasses to decorate him.

Cloud simply tugged at his blade once, and the man backed off.

"Good,"

Cloud’s attention was snared, moving to look down at the man just beside of the suited one.

A fabric was over his head covering his frame in an odd manner that would send warnings through anyone's head, but, the main thing that Strife had became focused on was the wheelchair just beneath the said man.

"You fight like the Soldier you once claimed to be. You haven't lost your touch." The seemed to be ill man commented after Cloud’s once over.

Cloud didn't move much, his face blank as he stared down the man. He knew that voice. "Rufus Shinra. Do I feel sorry for you."

The man beside the seemingly crippled one cleared his throat, Rufus raising his hand to stop the other.

Rufus, "the day of the explosion-"

Cloud, "what do you want from me?" he cut him off. He wasn't in the mood of catching up. With any of the three in here.

Rufus sighed, not detoured in the least. "I managed to get out of the building –"

Cloud, "who were the guys that attacked me?"

Cut off again.

Rufus continued. "Before it collapsed –"

Cloud, "I'm leaving." The blonde finished for the other ready to just walk out the door when Rufus shouted-

"We need your assistance," Strife paused. "Cloud."

Did this man really think he cared?

Cloud, "Not interested –"

Rufus, "I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot." The man tried to smooth talk the other, Cloud easing off his retreat just a bit. "It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

Doesn't that sound noble...

"I'm still out here..." The muffled voice of the man outside broke in.

Cloud internally signed at that man. (Reno never knows when to stay quiet.) He logged, remembering just why he was so keen on locking the door once the dumb redhead had ended up at the other side.

Refus, "as a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake." the man suddenly spoke, making Cloud swerve back. "It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible."

(Didn't Leon mention something like that?) Cloud briefly thought.

"The populace,"

Rufus was still talking. "They blame mako energy and the reactors... Even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth.

Cloud, "Sephiroth is dead." He declared, his voice now deeper as just the idea made him boil. It made sense, in the end. Leon saw him and now Rufus mentioned him. But Cloud refused this notion.

Rufus, "yes, but has his mind died?"

Bullshit.

"What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?"

(And what about Aerith?) Strife thought spitefully.

Reno, "yup, at the Northern Cave!" The redhead shouted, continuing Rufus's left off sentence. Not that Cloud really cared as his mind began to drift elsewhere.

Yet Rufus still wouldn’t shut up.

Rufus, "and what do you think we found? Relax – we didn't find anything. However, not all went as planned. We were... interrupted... Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Cloud questioned, the name ringing a bell. Rufus seemed unbothered by this factor. So, they are who attacked him then.

Rufus, "they'll be after you as well. If they haven't already found you."

The bastard knew they already attacked him. The man was playing coy.

Cloud, "leave me out of this." The blonde nearly spat at him.

Brother, mother, Sephiroth, and Leon was already dragged into this. He doesn't need Denzel or Marleen, let alone Tifa thrust into this mess. He just got his peace.

"How?" Rufus antagonized him. "Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"Moment?" Strife questioned.

Rufus, "Sephiroth... Reborn."

The room became silent.

Blue eyes stare at the man covered by white for several long moments before- "Are you done talking?"

He didn't give a shit.

Rufus still wasn't done, his lips parting for more. "Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us – former SOLDIER, Cloud?"

That's what this was all about. Enlisting Strife to serve him.

Cloud was just about ready to try and leave again, but stopped himself, pausing, having only opened the door part way. "What's this stuff about... "Mother"?" He had to ask. He can't just leave without anything to grasp if everything came crashing down.

Rufus, "why, did Kadaj mention something?" The man continued to act coy.

Just before, he acted as if he didn't even know Cloud ran into them.

"Rufus," Strife begins to warn. "If you're hiding something..."

Rufus, "I'd never keep a secret. Not from a comrade. You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Rufus holds out his hand towards the blonde, Cloud warily staring at the outstretched limb.

Cloud, "but I..."

Serving them was a bad deal. He knew what the past led too. He knew he can't make this deal... But they had the answers?

"Come on Cloud. Think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!"

Reno should have kept his mouth shut.

Cloud, "not interested."

"Reno!" Rude yelled as Cloud pushed the redhead out of the way, hearing Rufus mumble the same words in quiet disappointment.

But Cloud didn't make it far.

Stopping just at the start of the stairs, Cloud's eyes go slightly wide at the sight of a broad, much taller blonde beside of a much smaller brunet... A brunet he knew well.

Cloud, "Leon?"

Reno runs out. "Oh, Hey! Seifer’s back!"

Everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I know this is a short chapter... AND a cliffhanger. But this was honestly such a good spot to place it lol. The next chapter is some lovely love triangle drama. Enjoy!


	16. Triangle of emotions

The minute Cloud had heard that name, everything had stopped.

Leon felt the drop in temperature and moved in front of Seifer, arm up protectively. "I can explain."

Cloud didn't move at all, his eyes still locked onto the much taller blonde.

Seifer looked down at Squall then Cloud, brow lifting in question when it seemed to dawn on him.

A disbelieving chuckle left him, his arrogant smirk gaining a warning glare from Squall and a- "Seifer..."

That's a lot of warnings coming from the brunet. That meant he really should keep his mouth shut. But he couldn't resist. "Is he the one you told about  **us?** " Strife flinched at that word, his brows lowering into a murderous glare.

Now both were silently warning him. How fun.

Seifer, "hey, I heard you labeled me ex-boyfriend!"

Cloud, "You forgot to add a piece of shit, to that."

"Oh-ho! Right, right. I can add that, sure. So what's that make you? Sloppy seconds chaser?" Almasy antagonized.

Both Squall and Seifer witnessed blue flash green and black pupils turned into thin slits. The blonde suddenly charged up when Squall met him midway, pulling his gunblade out and forcing the other to counter with his own.

Both clashed loudly, a temporary standoff until Cloud pressed further and Leon felt his feet skid back, but Squall wasn't about to allow himself to be pushed and summoned ice to seal his feet to the floor below, his grey eyes turning ice blue as Shiva's energy misted off of him.

Seifer was shocked speechless at how quick the mood went from anger to almost inevitable death in under a split minute. But then again. Little Leonhart always had that habit of escalating any situation. Even if he was not to blame for this one.

"Calm. Down. Cloud. I said I can explain." Leon forewarned, the mist growing in thickness as the ice spread.

Strifes eyes were still that dangerous green, and Leon would be lying if he said he felt no fear. He could feel it prickling up his spine and settle deeply into his mind. "Cloud."

The said blonde wasn't even looking at him anymore, his eyes at the broad man behind the brunet.

Leon, "Cloud!"

Growling, the blonde swiped the blade, and Leon lost his grip. His blade nearly touched the brunet who looked with wide eyes. Leonhart was only surprised for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and he blasted the blonde off the house stairs and into the ground below.

Reno, who was watching in surprise with Rude next to him ran to the now broken railway. "Whoa, Strife!?"

Leon didn't even bother with the observers before picking up his blade and jumping down where he blasted the blonde off.

Strife was on his knee, his blade in the floor as he looked down blankly. Then he looked to Squall.

"Ex-pla-in." He dragged the word out, veins popping out of his arms and the top of his head, right over his temple.

Squall, noticing that the blonde calmed just a bit, relaxed his shoulders but did not lower his blade. "I already told you, he was under someone's influence when he did what he did. Don't hold it against him."

Cloud snapped up and Leon raised his blade again, stepping back carefully. "We ran into each another... He fell here with me. The sorceress is dead. He isn't controlled anymore. We came here to meet who found him. Those friends of yours I guess. We were talking to each other about what happened."

Strife was still, watching him carefully before glancing at Almasy, the blonde standing next to Reno silently. His expression was no longer playful but serious and he looked, upset. Very angry actually.

Cloud snarled. "Want to say something or are you just going to stare?"

Deep green narrowed and the broader blonde jumped down too. "Was just thinking. What the fuck do you care what's between us? You're not from our world, and considering you almost just cut Leonhart in half a minute ago, I wouldn't say your his lover either... then again." He leered over the brunet with a smirk. "You kinda have that taste don't you?"

Squall glared at him, still in a defensive crouch as Seifer stood beside helpless basically. He didn't pull out his weapon, or even show worry about the other attacking him despite being the obvious target. He just cockily smiled, arms crossed over his chest, uncaring about the friction and battle brewing.

"You're both in my world now, and I'm not the one who swung first," Cloud defended himself.

Leon scoffed, eyes hardened as he glared at the blonde. "In your world now? Not but five days ago you told me to mind my own business and that I have no right to make judgment or hypothesis on your world. As for swinging first, like hell I'm going to let you close with that monstrous strength."

"What hypothesis?" A foreign voice intervened.

Leon paused in his glare towards the other, side glancing a man who rolled closer. "Mind introducing this friend of yours, Seifer, Cloud?” The crippled male asked.

Cloud glared at the man. "None of your business Rufus."

"Wow, is everyone's business 'none your business' to you? Man Squally what were you thinking getting attached to this guy?" Almasy intervened, moving close to Leon and pulling him close by the shoulder. "This guy's named Squall Leonhart. Kicked my ass to look just like how ya found me."

Rufus smiled, the hood lifting enough to reveal his bright sky blue eyes, so sharp it felt to have pierced the brunet.

Squall was silent as the man eyed him with what looked to be approval, the stopped at his neck. "Is that?"

"Yes and no," Leon answered, walking closer to the man, catching Cloud tense from his peripheral vision. "It's tied to someone... I think."

Rufus's smile stretched further. "Someone?"

"You might know them," Leon continued, not yet giving a solid answer.

Seifer chuckled at their game and decided to but in. "He knows about that Sephiroth dude you keep spouting about, and I doubt blondie over there told him considering his 'mind your business'."

Strife glared at him, still silent.

Leon glanced at him, then Seifer. "Not, but, five days ago," he began, looking back to Rufus as he crossed his arms. "He invaded my mind. I spoke to him for a few seconds and that leads us here."

Reno and Rude looked at one another and then the brunet. 

Reno, "Invaded your mind? Now, I only heard of him taking over a mind. Like that one time he took over Clo-"

"Reno," Cloud hissed, eyes flashing again and making the redhead shrink behind Rude. 

Reno, "Yep, shutting up now, sorry!"

Rude sighed, shaking his head.

Rufus was still watching the brunet, seeming to formulate a plan. "I'm now really curious about you, hypothesis... And also, you. I originally wanted to recruit Cloud, but he refused. Want to take his place? I can give you answers in exchange for your own?"

Cloud stood beside Squall now, pulling the brunet away from the other and moving him so that he was also away from Almasy's reach. "Rufus, don't even try it."

Rufus, "it's his choice Cloud, he has every right now that he is also cursed with that mark."

Cloud, "you're just going to use him!"

Rufus, "You make my offer sound like enslaving,"

Cloud, "it's basically the same."

The two became silent after that, both simply staring at one another, Cloud with a glare, Rufus a slight frown.

Leon stopped listening as he debated his options, hand grasping his chin as he thought. "Is this man trustworthy Almasy?"

Cloud jerked to face him with disbelief, but he ignored him. "He patched you up and you have been serving him for the year you have been living here right?" Leonhart asked.

Seifer's expression, though usually a smirk, faltered into a worried frown. "Year..? I have been here for only a month."

Squall froze... "A month? I, I've been here well over a year?"

"Well shit kitten," Seifer chuckled. "So seems we are now only two years apart because that time warp whole spat me out only about a month back. I'm still recovering from all that damage and scaring you pulled on me that final battle. Its why I'm not pulling out my gunblade."

That... Explains a lot...

Squall, pinching the bridge of his nose sighed deeply. "That means... No telling how long we were trapped in there... We got lucky to at least be in the same time period."

"I would say we were lucky if we weren't around an uncurable disease, Shit, that might be why your infected and I'm not. You have been here longer." Almasy adds, crossing his arms as he watched his once rival burry himself deeper into his mind. "Moving on, this guy is ok. Kind of like Garden in a way. He was some big shot in their version of Garden. The thing with theirs is they dealt with human-mutation. The people were willing though like we were about the guardian forces. Compare the two and you got a pretty close idea to who this man is."

Squall nodded, looking at stranger within a wheelchair and his companions in the back. Reno, the redhead no longer hiding behind the bald man seemed too flimsy and spirited to be a conniving bastard. His companion Rude seemed too straight-laced. The only factor that seemed odd and untrustworthy was Rufus himself. But considering his company, and that Seifer was saved by him. Leon figured the choice would benefit him more than cause a problem. 

Leon, "If, I ally myself with you... You can give me the answers I need?"

"Only if I have those answers," Rufus confirmed.

Cloud was back behind him, holding his shoulder and pulling him back. "Leon, don't make deals with him. He is one of the many causes of the problems in our world."

Rufus, "Problems we are trying to make up for."

Cloud growled, his glare making the blonde cripple silence himself. "Making up for it by dragging outworlders? Sounds like your trying to shave the casualties to just them. Using me is one thing, but I won't let you use him. He's been used up enough times."

"Cloud," Leon lowly spoke, shrugging the man off as he moved to glare at the blonde. "Used up? What do you know? I'm infected, with no answers and this guy plans to give some while you play run-away."

"Leon, this-"

"Is none of your business," Leon spat, stepping back nearer to the group watching. "Isn't it? Tifa helped me up, and I'm grateful. But it's about time I actually get to work on finding out how to cure myself and leave. As you said, I and Seifer are outworlders. We don't belong here. It's not our world. So, I will help this man, make this deal and find a way out. And you can go back to doing whatever you want. We don't have any relevance to one another."

Strife was stunned for several moments, his eyes moving to glare as Seifer who raised his arms up with a "This is not me," face. But Cloud still felt he was to blame, feeling his anger grow as he watched Leon naturally walk near the other. It made him boil. 

Cloud, "you would rather be next to him?"

Leon scoffed. "Think whatever."

The cold air made everyone tense, no one moving even a muscle until Cloud turned his back and walked to his cycle. "Then find a way out of here already and disappear."

The engine went off and in no time, Cloud zoomed away.

Left alone, the first to make any sort of noise was Seifer, the blonde releasing a high pitched whistle. "Damn harsh Kitten. Could have been a little more gentle with him when your bullshitting about helping these guys."

Reno, "wait! Bullshitting!?"

Leon sighed. "He pissed me off..."

Turning to the blonde, he saw the man still had the off smile. "Its a shame, you are quite talented as I just saw. Nobody could blow Strife off like you just did so easily." Rufus somewhat pouted.

Leon sighed. "I am still going to tell you what I know. But I have Cid and the other waiting for me."

Rufus sighed, looking to Almasy. "You leaving too?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, still need to heal up before traveling with Squally boy again. And I owe you still."

Rufus gave a small pleased nod. "Good, good. So, about that hypothesis?"

Leon looked to the house, tipping his head towards it, "in there."

The man got the picture. "No problem."

 

**~~**

They all stood seated around, Rufus in the center, Reno and Rude behind him on a run down counter and stool. Almasy was by the door, leaned against the wall as Squall stood before the leader of this small band in small conversation. He had just finished speaking about all the events and how he believed they were tied, watching the man gaze down in though as he mused over it all, a hum leaving as he continued to mull it over. 

"Funny, we came to a similar conclusion. We believe Sephiroth may be coming back, and now, we can be sure that Kaija and his crew are definitely the key. But they are missing a crucial piece." Rufus softly spoke in reply to it all.

Seifer snorted. "Yeah, that so important  **crucial**  piece."

Leon looked to him, eyes narrowed at the blonde that just relaxed on the door. He was hinting something to him. "... You all have it?"

Reno said a loud, "No!"

Rude sighing even louder next to him.

Leon almost rolled his eyes, "I don't care about it... But," he looked back at Seifer, the blonde now opening his green to stare at him.

Seifer, "it's the other reason I'm staying with them. I will be fully healed soon and don't plan to let those three get their hands on it any time soon. so, don't worry. I got this."

Nodding at him, Leon looked at the other three. "So, Kaija and his crew, they are who I met, and Sephiroth is on the verge of reincarnation? Anything else I should know?"

"He can possess a body, is very strong and might be the main cause of this disease. That, and, for some reason you caught their interest. Might have to do with your relationship with Cloud."

Squall inclined his head in a small bow, thinking over the few facts. "If there is more, have Seifer text me. If I find out more I will do the same and send it to him... For now, I should return."

Rufus, "That is fine," he agreed, waving his hand in the form of a wave. "It was a pleasure Squall Leonhart."

"Hm," the brunet verbally responded, turning to walk out, Seifer following after him till the bike.

Seifer, "Will you be ok? That blondie, er- Cloud? He seemed pretty pissed, more so then you are when I cu-"

"Seifer," Leon warned, already on the bike, keys in.  "It will be fine."

Raising both hands up, Almasy made a dramatic show of a sigh. "You friend, your problem. See you whenever."

"Probably soon, I have a bad feeling about this all."

Seifer hummed. "I feel it too Kitten, so, just be careful. I'm sure you can handle them, but still. Don't get caught."

"Don't plan too," was the last exchange as Leon and Seifer had before he raced off. He had Cid waiting too long, he needed to catch up and also, call Tifa about Cloud...

Leon was only driving for roughly fifteen minutes, the city they were stopped at already in view when he heard another cycle. Thinking it over a moment, Squall slowed down to turn and see who, guessing it was Cloud when he heard two more engines... And saw, silver hair.

Laughter was heard and a "We meet again!" And a weapon lodged into his wheel making his bike spiral out of control... Then he crashed.

**Don't get caught  
**

Leon scoffed, getting up from the wreckage and reading his blade. "You just had to jinx me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Finally! Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, I can update sooner the next time and also. Another. Cliff. Hanger... I swear it is not on purpose! Really! I swear it! 
> 
> Hope you're not all too mad lol


	17. Not Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title kinda has to do with the fact of how Cloud treats Squall. Squall can fight but not everyone knows it. So, he does fight his ass off but. All of us know he is not invincible. So prepare for whatever happens XD

Squall stood defensive, watching each of the three that had cornered him, clearly disgruntled.

He did not know the other two by face, just the third to the far right of him, left at who he would guess was the ringleader. Kadaj.

They were very close to where he just left, very close to the city he was trying to reach once more. How did he met with them but not Cloud who left only hours ago at most? Unless he was their target? Or, Rufus... Probably that strange man. He holds something these three need after all.

The biggest of the three moved, catching Squall’s attention, his cloudy gray glaring into the man as he casually waltzed, spinning his wrist and flashing the weapon attached to his wrist. Leonhart caught the shimmer and eyed it carefully.

It's for close combat, hands-on and most likely this man had enhanced strength. Squall would have to keep a keen eye on him. He never did too well with brute force. Seifer made him better against it with the constant fighting... But this was a different playing field. Three against one the minute they decided to charge.

Loz, "why did you want to stop and play with him anyway Yazoo? That bastard is still hiding mother with brother."

There is was, Squall thought to himself. They are after Rufus, but it seems cloud too... So why did they not run into him?

Kadaj, "Loz, nothing's wrong with taking a quick stop before we split off. You to our traitor brother, us for that man."

Leonhart listened to the third talk, but never shifted to meet their stare. Those two were still in their starting positions from when they pulled off their bikes. His first attacker still silent, but he did feel those eyes... And although something inside of him squirmed and screamed to face the hunter. He kept his gaze on the only moving figure, as the giant slowly came close.

Loz, "I could just go on ahead, I'm sure you guys can handle this kid easily enough." The man had said, his green-blues eyeing the brunet that watched him... Then paused at the mark on his neck.

Squall cursed under his breath and moved his jacket subtly to hide the clear mark. He didn't bother to bandage it as his mark didn't ever ooze like the others as of yet. That and it looked different. Most people at first, reacted poorly until they got a better look and laughed it off with a, "oh, it's a birthmark."

If only.

The giant of a man continued to eye him strangely, curiously. "What's with that mark?" He asked finally, gaining two pairs of curious blue-greens.

Kadaj looked to Leonhart, and then at the man near him. "Yazoo?" He questioned with a raised brow, that odd smirk still visible.

Yazoo returned the look and shrugged. "No mark last time we spoke, but I might have missed it."

Squall watched as the three seemed to distract themselves, logging into his mind that... They had no clue? So these guys were not responsible. Then it's just that other. Sephiroth?

Taking the opportunity in hand, Leonhart mumbled the words of summoning, asking within his mind. Who would be willing this time? A number went off, but only one drew his attention this time.

**(Summon me, little lion.)**

And Squall tried not to smile. "Come forth, Griever."

The threes attention was back onto him and the large summoning circle beside of him. Out came the figure of what most would consider a lion with wings. He was a blackish blue like violet, red tips on his wings and claws. He only walked for a moment before staying into flight, looking Squall over with a sort of grin, and then the three with predatory rage.

Griever,  **"you will not touch our commander so easily, this time."**

This seemed to put them through shock. All watched with a mix of bafflement yet amusement. They didn't see either as a threat, that was obvious, and being undermineded did not just Annoy Squall... But all of the summons he carried.

Kadaj. "A summoner? That was quick. You didn't tell us he could do that."

Yazoo giggled, moving with fluent steps towards the brunet opposite to them. "Well, he didn't carry that sword either, but he did use magic. Remember? I did say he froze me."

Kadaj smiled at that, not that their grin ever went away. Those two's. The broader, much larger man though. He frowned a lot it seemed. At least some balance in the creepy trio. "You think, for our plan, when we go to brothers home... We should use him to summon Bahamut instead of us? He was pretty quick at that. A useful tool, no?"

Bahamut, hearing them, sneered. **(Summon yours and he will summon me, just to show you how insignificant you all are.)** The dragon spoke out, his usual calm and indifferent behavior affected by the three before them.

It seemed that everyone was in agreeance of disliking the men ahead. Griever had not quite stopped the quiet growl that resonated within his and Leonharts’ chest. Squall could feel it as if it was his own, being apart of these creatures for so long making him well aware of their state as they were of his.

It was somewhat unexpected when the man called Loz suddenly charged him mid-conversation with his "brothers".

Loz, "well, then if we are taking him, that doesn't make this a quick stop anymore, does it? So annoying." He growled out, trying to uppercut Leonhart when the youth back stepped and blocked. He saw an electric current sing over his blade, jolting as more pressure was placed when Griever stepped in and clawed at the man.

Yazoo chuckled as he watched Loz barely block the guardian force he should not have overlooked. The giant creature was obviously not decoration, but he treated it as so until the force of that one hit sent him nearly tumbling back to his comrades. 

Loz, "damn thing fights too... Kadaj, this is going to be annoying if I'm the only one playing."

Now the ringleader joined the others chuckle. "Never said you would fight it alone, did we?"

Squall could hear Griever scoff, growling a  **"try it,"** when all three suddenly charged.

Both Kadaj and Loz had gone for Griever, Yazoo for Squall.

Griever held no problem against a sword but was slightly astounded by the strength behind each strike he attempted to counter. He would try to deflect each quick strike with claws or attempted to throw his attacker off balance with a gust of wind from his powerful wings. But, whatever he defended from Kadaj, Loz would find his opening.

A loud roar escaped when pointed metal pierced past fur and a volt shot through. He would quickly recover and used his tail to grab the assaulter and toss him off, but he was back again soon. 

As he was now on Loz, Kadaj was back on him.

Squall glanced over, feeling a sort of worry when Griever laughed within his mind.  **(Do not mind me, little lion. I can handle them just fine. Focus on your enemy. Make sure to scar him for what he did before.)**

humming his understanding, Squall barely dodged an oncoming blast, sending a distasteful glare towards the smoking gun then the laughing man. His voice was starting to really annoy him.

Seeing a second gun aimed, fingers flexing over the trigger, Squall's lip curled up as he pulled his own trigger. Shock filtered within green eyes as he heard a much louder gun go off, knowing it was not his own when he felt a sharp sting in his left hand and jolted off target before pulling his own guns trigger. Hitting dirt.

A silver brow was raised to him, the man's face becoming more interested then Squall would like.

It was quick, and almost missed when Squall heard Griever scream within his mind,  **"Jump left!"** And he listened, immediately, barely missing the electric pulse that screamed near his ears.

Using his right, he pivoted towards the extra attacker and swung high, a shimmering ark formed before he pulled the trigger again and nearly blasted the extra's face before he backflipped into the safety of his guardian's reach. Loz had backed up near Yazoo, Kadaj already there with crossed arms, just watching his "opposers". 

They was a solid line created between them by the space they obviously gave. None of them seemed to hold many wounds or cuts really... But Leonhart knew that Griever did. He could hear the creature panting and hissed beneath his breath. 

They had grown soft these few months and were unprepared against these mutated foe's. He needed to recalculate his odds. Three against two, one relying on his spiritual power that was now quickly draining.

Squall. (We need to get help soon or we may lose this fright Griever. We're too rusty, and I would be a hard headed fool if I really thought I could take on all three by myself with all of you. You guys are limited by me. Their limits are individual.)

Griever hummed his agreement, moving to stand proud once more.  **(Then, all we need to do is summon your friends.)**

Squall grinned slightly, nodding his head. "Exactly."

Kadaj and his crew had started to talk among one another again, soft whispers that screamed a plot, eyes watching Squall with predatory glee. They thought they won... Arrogant.

Griever stood his full height, gaining sharp green as he arched his chest high and took a deep breath. A second passed, then two, and it was released.  

A loud ear-shattering roar echoed across the vast lands, traveling far and wide with unimaginable speed through the once quiet night air.

Whether that would draw the attention of his allies, Squall did not know for sure. But the hope he held in it was only so much, he was already formulating another escape plan, eyeing the crashed bike and then somewhat distracted enemies. 

Loz was holding his head bitching about the noise made, Yazoo somewhat the same as he tried to shake it off. But Kadaj? His eyes watched Leonhart keenly, as if aware of what he was trying to do... He might just be on to him, and that? Was not good.

Something tossed, Squall only saw it vaguely pass him when Griever let out another sudden roar... And Squall felt him vanish. Stunned, he turned back to see the solid form turn into a spiritual dust and then his mind grew eerily quiet.

"I think, we’ve had enough of your summon." Squall overheard Kadaj, just now looking down to see the restriction circle beneath his feet.

So they had those... This was becoming a little more dangerous by the minute.

They did not waste a moment more. Squall, heard the hurried footsteps and shifted to block a thin katana blade, creating an ice wall to his right as he saw Loz almost tase him. 

Bullets went off only seconds after, his movement more delayed then he would have liked as he made it from the enclosed space of three to temporary freedom, taken moments after his barely present escape.

The cycle continued, his movement becoming more sluggish, his reaction speed halting, and his body's strength wavering. A team once, and then, being just by himself really was entirely different. But he still had one more trick.

The next clash, Squall did not move to escape but moved forward to meet the others strike and summoned his remaining strength. His blade became longer, a blue light engulfing it, his right arm shimmering with its light.

The action stunned the group enough for him to move into a full-on assault, pushing Kadaj back before he used his extra speed to race towards Yazoo, cutting him across his chest, mostly nipping just clothes and shooting the largest blast he could towards Loz: The brute just behind him when it hit dead center, within his chest and blowing him back.

It only took a few seconds to turn the tides... But those were also his last seconds of power as it would soon reverse unless he acted quick.

He raced to his bike with those few lasting moments of his ultra, picking it back up and nearly starting it when he felt something pulse up his entire spine and released a startled shout of pain as a numbness settled in. 

He barely lashed back at the man, the brute catching his blade and tossing it aside with a dark chuckle before punching Leonhart straight in his gut for a returned favor of his previous action, the force making his choke down his pained shout as another electrical pulse shot through, ripping and burning the clothes and flesh beneath it as he was flung far away from his attacker... And only escape.

He rolled several times, stopping as something harsh kicked his shoulder and part of his back in the opposite direction, halting his trip and then pressing him down into the ground. 

Squall hissed in pain, still having enough energy to glare at the smiling from above. Yazoo, looking more than satisfied with himself.

His grin was condescending, dark, and disgusting. "We caught him! Took us long enough," Yazoo chuckled to his allies, the other three beginning to come close now and crowed over him. 

Kadaj crouched low, examining Squall before pulling at his collar to get a good look at the mark imprinted there. "It's... Not the same, but that might be mothers mark. Do you think this might have happened after you tried to speak to him that day? You said you got through, didn't you?"

The foot on Squall ground down on him, rolling back and forth three times before it paused. "Yeah, but I got kicked out almost immediately," Yazoo answered.

Squall grunted as he was yanked partially up, Kadaj observing further. He seemed to be trying to log something, but Squall didn't know what? 

Kadaj, "since he's, one of us now. Blessed by mother," he started, Loz walking right behind him, arms crossed. "Then, if we have him drink her sacred spring. He can fully convert. We should make sure to handle that process before fully going after brother. But, Loz, you should grab that one brat. Or both. They would do well to bribe mothers remains back."

Loz made another sound of either disagreement or agreement... And started to walk away as kadaj continued to lift Squall up, ready to hall the mostly limp and numb form over-shoulder when the sound of a rushing engine came.

It happened quickly, the sudden new pull, rough and unstable. The sudden rapid turn making him groan in annoyance when he felt sturdy muscles far too big to be anyone but...

"You ok princess?"

Barret. 

Squall set a glare towards the dark muscular man as the sound of a much larger engine came close. A ship. eyes glancing over, Leonhart saw the airship. Cid came over as well, Yuffie and Vincent at the window beside the engineer. 

Yuffie looked to have started screaming before she vanished in the back, a black dot jumping from the still high aircraft.

"Hey," that shrill voice known as no other then Cati Sith went off, no doubt the cat was sitting on top of red IIIX. "Barret asked you a question!"

Squall cursed under his breath, not even bothering to glare at the annoying animal as he slumped. he was fully spent. He was out of energy. "Do I look ok," he groused, barely able to articulate even that.

Cati grew quiet then, to Leonhart surprise. 

"Squall!" Yuffie shouted as she came close. "What the hell happened!?"

Barret grunts a, "the three bastards that ran away. I didn't get a good look at em, but they all had silver hair."

That explains a lot... So they left? They were talking about rushing. Something about traitor brother... Cloud most likely, and two brat-

Leonhart suddenly jerked up to which Barret shoved him back down. "Whoa! calm down kiddy no one is her-"

Squall, "they are after Marlene and Denzel! I overheard it. They are as strong and fast as Cloud, Tifa can't handle them alone!"

Barret still held him down through his struggle and Leonhart hissed at him through his annoyance. "Calm down, I heard you. But what good are you exhausted? We got a ship and can head there together you idiot." The dark skinned man scolded him, Yuffie reaching over to put pressure on his shoulders. 

Yuffie, "yeah, so let's go to the ship and you can tell us everything?" She encouraged.

It was then that the silence in his head boomed with sound.

Every Guardian suddenly started to speak to him, first yelling then lowering as they realized he could now hear.

Shiva, **(are you ok my lion?)** she asked.

Griever, **(I'm sorry I failed you.)**

Squall hushed them both, slightly shaking his head ignoring the feel of his body being moved and the loud ship landing. (I'm fine. We lasted as long as we could and I'm still alive and safe... You did your job, Griever. We just needed to stall till we had a chance to escape. I already knew it was a losing battle.)

The guardian hummed.  **(I will kill at least. ONE. Next time.)**

Bahamut growled.  **(No, I will be summoned next.)**

Squall was stunned, about to question why the dragon wanted to be summoned. It was rare when it was him that asked, demanded to be the first summoned. 

Bahamut,  **(they will not touch our commander again. And will not walk away with their pathetic lives. I will kill them and that's the end. I am coming out next summon.)**

Squall didn't argue with him over it or think much over the fact that they might use that summoner restriction circle talisman again. If he acts first, and with Bahamut. They may be able to get the upper hand.

Squall, (I will summon you next time... But first, I need to recover. I can't summon for a while now.)

The guardian grunted an  **(ok)** and, **(fine with me.)** Then grew quiet again.

The real world began to grow loud once more, but it was simple whispers and the rumbling of the ship's engine. He was laid down at some point and was left to rest. At least they are giving him his time. 

He was thankful for that...

Rest, and then... Preparations for what was about to happen. He just hoped that Cloud was already with Tifa. At least then he knows they will all be safe. 

Only if they are together when those three come by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG HERE IS AN UPDATE SO SORRY!!!!! God I'm tired lol, time to go and update Thorki and resident evil! WAHOO! Then edit hell for me!
> 
> Also, pls comment friend! They help me feel encouraged to write more XD

**Author's Note:**

> And the crossover begins! This will be during the final fantasy movie and altered. The ship Cloud x Squall
> 
> Hope the beginning was to your liking! Pleaz vote and comment if you enjoyed it. Will make sure to update regularly if so XD


End file.
